


Catharsis

by AlexDarling



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Univers - Demon Messi, Alternative Univers - Demons and People, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Come Eating, Dark, Double Penetration, Drama, Food Kink, Health problems, Horror, Kink, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smoking, Violence, violence kink
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDarling/pseuds/AlexDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Лионель Месси всегда казался ему несколько неестественным: манеры, нечитаемые взгляды, сухое молчание, что ошибочно принималось за скромность — все это делало его неким идеалом, шаблоном поведения неиспорченного славой человека, наделенного «талантом от Бога». И Криштиану — как антипод агнца-Месси, необходимое зло, победа над которым еще больше возвысит аргентинца перед ликом толпы. Ведь добро всегда побеждает, верно?..<br/>________________________<br/>Nostalghia — Homeostasis<br/>Bring Me The Horizon feat. Lights — Don't go<br/>Jez Dior feat. Lana Del Rey — Move On<br/>Armand Amar – Nisi Dominus<br/>Samuel Laflamme – End Credits<br/>Alyosha – Sweet People<br/>________________________<br/><a href="http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783">hymenaeos - Catharsis</a> — арты и подборки по данной тематике.<br/>AContari: <a href="http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840">lfprusso</a></p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лионель Месси всегда казался ему несколько неестественным: манеры, нечитаемые взгляды, сухое молчание, что ошибочно принималось за скромность — все это делало его неким идеалом, шаблоном поведения неиспорченного славой человека, наделенного «талантом от Бога». И Криштиану — как антипод агнца-Месси, необходимое зло, победа над которым еще больше возвысит аргентинца перед ликом толпы. Ведь добро всегда побеждает, верно?..  
> ________________________  
> Nostalghia — Homeostasis  
> Bring Me The Horizon feat. Lights — Don't go  
> Jez Dior feat. Lana Del Rey — Move On  
> Armand Amar – Nisi Dominus  
> Samuel Laflamme – End Credits  
> Alyosha – Sweet People  
> ________________________  
> [hymenaeos - Catharsis](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783) — арты и подборки по данной тематике.  
> AContari: [lfprusso](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840)

После многочисленных упреков, обращенных в сторону его, пожалуй, необдуманных поступков, Криштиану решил, что полоса неудач прервалась на одно маленькое мгновение — победу в борьбе за самый престижный индивидуальный трофей — Золотой Мяч. На этот раз португалец не оставил своему главному сопернику — Лионелю Месси — ни единого шанса, чему был несомненно рад, а получив награду и вовсе позабыл о существовании других футболистов, но спустя некоторое время — спустя один-единственный жалкий месяц — все вернулось на круги своя. Вингер вновь превратился в человека, которого, наверное, будут обсуждать не менее яро, даже после его смерти — это раздражает и захватывает одновременно. Но такие разнящиеся чувства мадридист испытывал не впервые.

Нападающий, будучи гораздо моложе, не сильно задумывался о своем будущем, живя мечтой, держащей под контролем разум и все его существо. Мечтой стать лучшим, и когда парень заводил подружек, когда вел себя как избалованный вниманием, легкомысленный юнец, меняя партнерш словно перчатки, у него и помыслов не было о серьезных отношениях. Знакомство с Ириной совершенно не изменило его точку зрения, но только поначалу. 

Они были самой обычной парой, вот только чересчур занятой; а живя неделями на расстоянии и проводя вместе чертовски мало времени, любой бы человек, на месте Криса, понял, что настанет момент, когда не останется ничего общего, и придется принимать решение. Каким бы трудным оно ни было. Так случилось и с Криштиану: безусловно, Шейк хорошо относилась к еще совсем маленькому Кришу, возможно испытывала к мальчику не только симпатию, но и нечто, отдаленно напоминающее настоящую материнскую любовь, что натолкнуло Роналду на мысль — общий ребенок позволит сблизиться, спасет все то, что осталось. И самое интересное — после долгих уговоров девушка даже согласилась, должно быть, приходя к тому же выводу.

И португалец искренне верил в то, что в данном вопросе проблем возникнуть не может, но прошла неделя, месяц, два, три, и ничего.

Он и сдался первым — предложил посетить врача, тая надежду в глубине души, что _они_ просто плохо пытались, и нет ничего невозможного, тем более он любит Ирину и видит, что та отвечает взаимностью. Девушка согласилась — она отчаялась, выбилась из сил, но, видимо, также обладала достаточной напористостью, чтобы скрывать свои чувства как можно лучше. Роналду завидовал Шейк, ведь в силу взрывного темперамента нередко срывался на крик или обидные слова — она терпела, понимая, что парень просто не в состоянии справиться с возникшей ситуацией — он многое пережил: и смерть отца, и нелегкий путь к славе, и трудное детство, в то время как модели, обладающей противоестественной красотой по большей части пришлось лишь единожды показать, на что способна.

Теперь они оба достаточно успешные и знаменитые, не имеющие перед собой никаких границ, кроме одной, что стала непреодолимой преградой для _них_ — результата медицинской диагностики и анализов. Действительно, девушка была совершенно здорова, в отличие от своего возлюбленного. Португалец, узнав о том, что бесплоден, едва ли не рассмеялся врачу в лицо, напоминая, что у него есть сын. _Его_ сын. Но сухая женщина средних лет, облаченная в белый халат, была непреклонна, детально разъяснив все обстоятельства дела, и с каждым ее словом Криштиану верил в свою ничтожность все больше и больше. Частые травмы, постоянная физическая нагрузка и стрессы повлияли на его нынешнее состояние, превращающее вингера едва ли не в калеку, уже ни на что не способного.

А вместе с диагнозом Роналду получил добрую порцию жалости. Ирина жалела его, с каждым днем все больше убеждаясь, что у _них_ нет будущего. И, наверное, никогда не было — слишком уж разные люди, слишком далекие и даже будучи _вместе_ — чересчур одинокие. 

Шейк ушла, и Криштиану не мог винить ее в этом она сделала правильный выбор, не стала уповать на чудо, губить и свою жизнь, и жизнь португальца. Казалось бы, нет ничего проще, чтобы просто отпустить, смириться с этим и поблагодарить девушку за все те пять лет, что они прожили вместе, но толика ненависти к самому себе, тоска и обида глубоко укоренились в душе, несколько месяцев оказывая на вингера губительное воздействие, но постепенно затихая, а затем и исчезая вовсе. Возможно, почти бесследно, не оставив ни единой раны.

Но что, если это совсем не так?


	2. Leprosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hymenaeos - Catharsis](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783) — арты и подборки по данной тематике.  
>  AContari: [lfprusso](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840)

Сезон закончился несколько недель назад, а кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Не так давно Криш и Мария отправились на Мадейру, остров, на котором вингер родился и вырос. Не то чтобы Роналду младший никогда не бывал в этом месте, скорее всего, как и любой другой ребенок, он не любил беспрестанно находиться в душном городе, где большую часть населения составляли туристы и жители, уже достигшие почтенного возраста, мирно доживающие последние годы в тихом, _скучном_ месте. Подобно своему неугомонному отцу, мальчик желал приключений, желал свободы, в самом незамысловатом ее проявлении. Конечно, с того момента, как Крис покинул свой дом, да и страну в целом утекло много воды, и с уверенностью можно сказать, что жизнь в тех краях изменилась: больше людей, больше дорог и домов, но даже нынешняя современность этого места будет сильно отличаться от Мадрида.

Криштиану не замечает, как скорость, которую он набрал незаметно для себя самого, становится неприлично высокой для обыкновенной велосипедной прогулки. Мужчина притормаживает, сворачивая на очередную пустынную дорожку, подумывая о том, что Криш определенно прав, но сейчас, когда вокруг ни души, даже испанская столица ощущается вполне тихим и спокойным местом. Да, там, в Португалии, на берегу океана, любой мгновенно забудет о том, что существуют какие-либо запреты и правила. А мальчик, прожив совсем немного, но повидавший за свои годы достаточно, и вовсе ощутит себя настоящим героем, способным на удивительные подвиги. Крис улыбается своим мыслям, не переставая крутить педали и только приблизившись вплотную, замечает людей, прогуливающихся по тенистой аллее. Они едва ли успевают разглядеть лицо мадридиста, оборачиваясь на звук — шорох гравия — как мужчина проносится мимо, не обращая внимания на возмущенные возгласы.

Скорее всего, эта привычка появилась так давно, что Роналду уже принял ее за особенность своего характера: еще до того, как мужчина обрел известность, как стал играть за Манчестер Юнайтед, а затем и за Реал. Она берет свое начало на той самой Мадейре, когда еще будучи ребенком (может даже таким, как Криш сейчас), португалец подвергался давлению со стороны других детей. Они насмехались над его внешностью, над одеждой и бедностью, доводя до того состояния, при котором обида становится осязаемой, слишком болезненной, в корне меняя, ужесточая характер. А сейчас, когда многочисленные критики, спортивные журналисты, болельщики и просто завистники нагоняют туман, говоря, мол, мадридист ведет себя слишком вызывающе — это распаляет Криштиану еще больше. Он забавляется, нередко действуя на нервы другим, достигшим к его годам гораздо меньшего. Наблюдая за его выходками, люди искренне верят, что легко быть одним из лучших в мире, ведь по земле ходит немыслимое количество футбольных талантов, непризнанных и незамеченных, а Роналду — просто раскрученный, везучий сукин сын.

Время близится к обеду, солнце находит свою высшую точку, раскаляя землю и воздух до такой степени, что становится трудно дышать. Крис смахивает пот со лба, наклоняется чуть вперед, удерживая руль одной рукой, и цепляет пальцами маленькую бутылку, закрепленную на специальном держателе. Мужчина подносит горлышко к губам и делает жадный глоток, косясь на наручные часы. Он едет около полутора часов, и пройдет еще столько же, прежде чем доберется до дома. Роналду сует руку в карман, нащупывая кнопку перемотки на тонком айподе и пролистывает несколько композиций, выбирая нужную — какая-то протяжная мелодия и заунывное пение иностранного исполнителя, имя которого Криштиану никогда бы и не вспомнил. Португалец вновь набирает скорость, чувствуя, как потоки почти обжигающего ветра бьют прямо в лицо, треплют темные волосы, сегодня — без гелевой укладки. Карьера модели, да и закрепившаяся слава человека, следящего за своей внешностью слишком чутко, для Роналду это новшество кажется чем-то несвойственным и непривычным, но очень заманчивым, чтобы в будущем отказаться от надзора стилистов и парикмахеров, и быть таким, каким должен являться мужчина.

***

Португалец добирается до особняка, находящегося в ближайшем пригороде Мадрида, слишком быстро, чтобы его мысли успела занять какая-нибудь очередная мелкая глупость. Конечно, будучи независимым почти во всем, не затрагивая футбольную карьеру, Крис привык думать, что имеет право делать то, что ему вздумается — многие подмечают это, правда одни считают своеобразной изюминкой, а другие — капризами богатенького баловня, заставляя Криштиану в очередной раз усомниться в том, что люди, помешанные на своих кумирах или же наоборот, способны мыслить здраво. Роналду небрежно бросает велосипед у ворот, скидывает с себя мокрую майку и тонкие спортивные шорты, оставляя одежду прямо у забора. Довольно быстро пересекает газон, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, и с разбега ныряет в бассейн, ощущая, как прохладная вода обволакивает разгоряченную, раскрасневшуюся на солнце кожу. Португалец морщится, решая, что загар не проявится, ведь он обгорел, и все, что ему светит, это слезающая с плеч кожа и жгучая, но хотя бы терпимая боль.

Мужчина теряет счет времени и когда замечает, что солнце сдвинулось с мертвой точки, тело покрылось мурашками, а мышцы противно ноют, требуя отдыха. Крис выбирается на берег, позабыв о том, что вещи валяются у ворот, и беззаботно направляется ко входу в дом. Шлепает босыми мокрыми ногами по прохладному скользкому полу и, добравшись до ванной, стягивает с сушилки широкое махровое полотенце и наскоро вытирает волосы, не заботясь о том, что вода продолжает стекать тоненькими струйками по плечам, животу, огибая выступающие мышцы пресса.

Нельзя сказать, что Криштиану домосед, скорее напротив — он совершенно точно не является сторонником домашнего времяпрепровождения, но этот отпуск — первый на его памяти — проведенный в стенах испанского дома, и причиной тому является слишком напряженный сезон — постоянное ожидание подвоха от руководства, начавшего темнить в последнее время, нестабильность командной игры, что все-таки помешала собраться с силами и выйти в финал Лиги Чемпионов. А после поражения во всех соревнованиях последовало дурацкое увольнение Анчелотти и уход Икера. Пусть некоторые и считали португальца бессердечным, последние двое значили для мужчины слишком многое, отчего где-то в глубине подсознания неприязнь к президенту клуба укрепилась только больше, а новый тренер при первой встрече и вовсе вызвал отвращение.

Роналду стаскивает с себя мокрые трусы и бросает на крышку корзины для белья, предпочитая разобраться с подобного рода заботами позже, когда отдохнет, а одолевающая лень только громче кричала о том, что стоит не обращать внимания на наготу и свалиться на диван в гостиной, включить телевизор и задремать, но вероятность предстать перед горничной, пришедшей выполнять свои непосредственные обязанности, казалась забавной и смущающей одновременно, отчего последнее взяло верх, и португалец, взбежав по лестнице, прошелся по второму этажу в поисках домашних штанов, кривясь от пейзажного беспорядка. Да, пожалуй, отпуск — истинное зло, заставляющее забыть о манерах.

Мужчина наконец-таки добирается до мягкой просторной кушетки и, подхватив пульт, разваливается на подушках, раскинув ноги в разные стороны и тяжело вздыхая. По программе, как всегда, нет ничего интересного, и Крис убавляет звук, чтобы болтовня по ту сторону плоского экрана превратилась в пустой, фоновый звук, такой усыпляющий и тягучий, что провалиться в забытье не составит труда, вот только писклявый звонок телефона, трезвонящий на весь дом, пугает своей неожиданностью. Криштиану выныривает из вязкого омута, пытаясь успокоить участившееся дыхание и ускорившееся сердцебиение, заполошно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках мобильника, и когда взгляд останавливается на черном устройстве, безобидно покоящемся на краю кофейного столика, португалец лениво протягивает руку, подумывая о том, что стоило бы отключить звук;, а когда на экране высвечивается незнакомый номер, да еще и с десяток уведомлений о пропущенных звонках, Роналду со скрежетом осознает, что смартфон лежит здесь с самого утра, следовательно… португальцу звонили, пока он нарезал круги в округе Мадрида, резво крутя педали.

Мадридист принимает вызов, щелкая на зеленую кнопку и прикладывает трубку к уха, прикрывая глаза ладонью в попытке укрыться от солнечных лучей, проникающих в окна и бьющих прямо в лицо.

— Да? — голос португальца звучит устало, с хрипотцой, будто он проспал не десять минут, а несколько часов.

— Криштиану? — Роналду надеялся услышать кого угодно, но только не мать, к тому же, возникает вопрос, почему женщина звонит с чужого телефона.

— А кто же еще? — хмыкает португалец. — Что-то случилось? — интерес берет верх, и Криштиану чувствует, как сонливость постепенно покидает тело. Но вместе с тем появляется и волнение, легкое такое, самое обыкновенное, возникающее в подобных ситуациях. Мужчина слышит вздох, а затем шум на заднем плане. — Как вы? Скоро вернетесь? — Крис соскучился по ребенку, но, как и у любого другого родителя, где-то в душе остается слабенький намек на желание отдохнуть ото всех на свете, побыть в тишине.

— Я не знаю, Крис, — Мария нервничает, отчего Криштиану напрягается еще больше. Принимает сидячее положение, наклоняется чуть вперед, будто надеется, что так будет лучше слышно. Португалка что-то скрывает, и хотя это не новость, тон ее голоса настораживает.

— Просто скажи, что случилось, — ну и черт с ним, что это прозвучало резко, грубо, слишком настойчиво, Роналду не собирается церемонится. Возможно потому, что в таких вещах любит прямоту.

Но женщина молчит, наверное, собирается с мыслями, и это выматывает. Заставляет подсознание рисовать пугающие картины, доводящие до легкого холодка по коже, а в кончиках пальцев чувствуется онемение. Хочется схватить мать за плечи и встряхнуть, привести в чувство, чтобы она не томила, чтобы не выводила из себя… Подобное состояние можно констатировать лишь одним фактом — однажды Мария призналась, что Криштиану был нежеланным ребенком. Призналась в том, что пыталась избавиться от него на протяжении всей беременности, но, вопреки всему, мальчик появился на свет крепким и здоровым. Хоть вскоре семейство Авейру и полюбило его, но осадок, оставшийся после такого откровения, до сих пор дает о себе знать, позволяет испытывать нечто похожее на равнодушие ко всему, что связано с женщиной. Это, с одной стороны, кажется противоестественным — что бы там не происходило, она мать Роналду, но с другой — вполне естественной реакцией обиженного правдой человека.

— Не так давно я заметила, что на коже у Криша появилось странное пятно. Я не придала этому особого значения, — португалец так и видит, что Мария виновато прикрывает глаза, утирает их носовым платком. Непролитые слезы? В иной ситуации темная сторона Роналду даже позлорадствовала бы, но только не сейчас. — Все выглядело как укус мелкого, насекомого, но потом… потом появилось еще несколько. Таких же пятен, — женщина прерывается, видимо, откладывает трубку — говорит с кем-то еще? Криштиану замирает. Он зол и убит одновременно. Но почему ему все всегда дается через силу?

— И? Почему ты молчишь? — Роналду произносит это вкрадчиво, стараясь избежать крика и поверить в то, что мать здесь не при чем. Это могло произойти с кем угодно. Даже с ней. Мужчина любит Марию, но не так сильно, как мог бы, не знай он о подробностях далекого прошлого, а в данный момент, когда приключилась беда, исход которой даже представить сложно, нужно взять себя в руки. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это несерьезно.

— Я не знаю, Крис. Не знаю!

То, что женщина пыталась донести до Криштиану дальше, нельзя назвать чем-то связным, да и сам португалец отказывается верить во всю реалистичность происходящего. Он просто слушает и кивает пустоте, а в голове понемногу начинает вырисовываться ответ на все вопросы, для которых идеальным решением будет являться немедленное возвращение Криша в Мадрид. Здесь есть хорошие клиники и есть хорошие врачи, вот только при этом велика вероятность того, что гребаная пресса прознает о возникшей проблеме. Поднимется волна ненужных, бесполезных обсуждений, чередующихся со слабыми попытками поклонников высказать свои слова соболезнования и поддержать кумира. Роналду это не нужно. Все, чего он хочет — это чтобы его сын был здоров, чтобы он продолжал мечтать о просторах и представлять себя супергероем, стоя на берегу океана, у самой кромки воды, представляя, будто умеет летать.

***

Криштиану думал, что Мария преувеличивает, и оказался неправ. Ребенок прибыл в столицу через несколько дней, но когда Роналду попытался настоять на том, что встретит семью в аэропорту, получил жесткий отказ в придачу с тем фактом, что Криш явился в Мадрид закрытым чартером и с сопровождением, состоящим из группы врачей-инфектологов, отчего Крис был явно не в восторге, хоть его и пытались заверить — никто не узнает о создавшейся ситуации, а ребенок будет находиться под беспрестанным наблюдением специалистов. Мужчина порывался приехать, убедиться в этом самостоятельно, но опять же был остановлен — пока медики не подтвердят диагностируемое заболевание, Роналду вынужден находиться на расстоянии.

Теперь в голове у португальца нет ни единой связной мысли, а желание отдохнуть испарилось, будто его и вовсе не существовало. Мужчина складывает руки перед собой, опускает голову, упираясь подбородком в столешницу и прожигая взглядом молчащий телефон. Криштиану вот уже целый день дожидается новостей, но пока ничего, пусто;, но сам позвонить не решается. Слишком страшно, да и нет больше той бравады, что переполняла вингера до разговора с матерью. О чем бы Крис сейчас не думал, всякий раз все возвращается к Кришу. Но, что если воздействию этой… заразы могла подвергнуться и Мария? Тогда португалец вдвойне неудачник, которому ничего никогда не дается просто так.

Женщину также не отпускают домой, а по ее словам Криш готов разреветься всякий раз, как врач говорит, что в закрытом инфекционном отделении мадридской клиники им придется задержаться еще на некоторое время. Сердце Роналду разрывается, он действительно превращается в ожившего мертвеца — не ест, не спит целыми днями, думая лишь обо дном — как избавить своего самого близкого человека от страданий. Мужчина бросает неприязненный взгляд на холодильник. Криштиану думает о том, что его вырвет, стоит только открыть дверцу; он воротит нос, заходя на кухню, сидя за столом, но уйти не может. Не находит в себе сил подняться.

Время течет, и вот уже наступает вечер, когда Мария, все же, удосуживается позвонить; и вновь она говорит быстро, а голос осипший, будто она плакала несколько дней подряд, не переводя дух. Женщина сообщает, что диагноз неутешительный. Роналду чувствует, как перед глазами мутнеет, а затем начинают плясать разноцветные пятна. С языка, открой мужчина рот, непременно посыплются проклятия; и тогда уже будет все равно, можно будет мадридисту приехать к сыну, или нет, он это сделает. Португалка все говорит и говорит, будто не ощущает боли, не ощущает груза, который придавливает к земле. Она говорит так, будто долго готовилась к этому. Может, поэтому слова срываются с ее губ так легко?

Это звучит дико. А в груди клокочет ярость — невыносимая, раздирающая изнутри, но не ледяная, а слишком обжигающая, заставляющая задыхаться от кашля, выжигающая все слезы. Их просто нет, да и откуда им взяться, когда того и гляди, Роналду потеряет сознание? Он понимает, что все те неприятности, что встречались на пути, он преодолевал с чьей-либо помощью — и личного характера, и касающиеся сборной, клуба, публичной жизни, но в данном случае мужчина один, а людей вокруг вдруг оказывается совсем мало, и ему отныне не на кого полагаться. Кроме как на самого себя. Криштиану вновь прослеживает в своем разуме ветхую нить — некий план того, как ему следует поступить, вот только принимать участия в большинстве вещей Крис не может — ему просто не позволят ради его же безопасности, но то, что неизвестные люди в белых халатах насильно удерживают мать и ребенка под присмотром просто потому, что не имеют права отпускать, ведь они представляют непосредственную опасность другим людям, доводит до белого каления, превращает в животное, руководствующееся голыми инстинктами, не чувствующее ни жалости, ни сострадания, только слепое желание сделать так, как оно того хочет.

Лепра.

Или же просто _«Проказа»_.

Так сказала Мария, считая, будто эти названия говорят Роналду хоть о чем-то. Нет, единственное, что из этого извлекает португалец — неизлечимая инфекционная болезнь. Незаметная, но смертельно опасная, которая, к тому же, могла закрасться в организм маленького Криша давно, месяцы, может быть даже годы назад, ведь она не проявляется просто так. Для этого нужен толчок — неправильно питание, плохие условия для жизни… Но это же чушь? Определенно. Только есть еще, казалось бы, незначительное исключение — перемена климата, укус насекомого и прочая дрянь могли посодействовать активизации злокачественных бактерий.

А затем, через некоторое время, тело Криша целиком покроется серой коркой, жизнь будет покидать неокрепшее, детское тело, крупица за крупицей, а Роналду так и не увидит свое дитя, не сможет помочь.

Мужчина просто вешает трубку, бросая напоследок, что он должен обдумать все как следует, но вместо этого навзничь отшвыривает телефон, в беспамятстве находит аптечку и глотает пару таблеток снотворного, намереваясь поскорее добраться до кровати и не свалиться замертво прямо на голый пол, разбивая колени, локти, ударяясь головой. А когда проснется наутро, то не сможет даже зевнуть, понимая, что во сне скрипел не пол, и даже не приоткрытые окна, раздавался скрежет зубов, его, Роналду, зубов, отчего теперь челюсть невыносимо болит, а дышать больно из-за проступивших на ребрах после падения синяков.

***

Криштиану разлепляет глаза ранним утром, чувствуя, что в нос бьет тошнотворный запах гари, и если бы не он, Роналду бы с удовольствием оставался в потустороннем мире еще несколько часов. Пожалуй, решение принять таблетки оказалось вполне грамотным — этой ночью португальца не мучили ни кошмары, ни страх, ни вина. Он был без сознания, и это состояние выглядит привлекательно.

Мужчина выпутывается из кокона белых простыней, корчась из-за ломящей боли, пронизывающей все тело, но что-то не дает вингеру покоя, заставляя едва ли не скатиться на пол, успевая в последний момент подогнуть ноги и, придерживаясь за край кровати, выпрямиться в полный рост, если так вообще можно сказать о ссутулившемся стане нападающего. Он отказывается вспоминать все то, что услышал вчера, выходя из комнаты, двигаясь по коридору шаг за шагом, спускаясь по лестнице и цепляясь за перила теперь уже не просто худыми, а костлявыми пальцами. Крис должен привести себя в порядок, должен поесть, должен позволить горничной прибраться, а не выставлять ее за дверь, давясь трехэтажными матюгами, рвущимися наружу. Крис должен взять себя в руки, возможно… смириться, а затем отбросить это убеждение в сторону и попытаться найти способ спасти ребенка.

От едкого запаха начинают слезиться глаза, а к горлу подкатывает ком. Кашлять совсем не хочется, только бы поскорее склониться над унитазом и прочистить пустой желудок, давясь кислой желчью. Португалец проводит ладонью по лицу, стараясь избежать колючей щетины, ведь даже такое, казалось бы, безболезненное ощущение доставляет дискомфорт. Когда мужчина, хватаясь за стену, заглядывает в гостиную, то приходит к выводу, что гарь вовсе не гарь. Пахнет сигаретами. Тяжелым дымом, разъедающим легкие. Но откуда ему здесь быть? Если только в дом к португальцу не забрался незамысловатый грабитель, сделавший свое дело и решивший закурить напоследок, только вонь стоит такая, что вор, скорее всего, не один.

Роналду безразлично пожимает плечами, продолжая попытки вернуться к реальности, но действие снотворного еще не закончилось и организм яро пытается усыпить разум Криштиану, и все его попытки оказываются тщетны. Португалец останавливается на пороге кухни, придерживаясь за ручку приоткрытой двери и моргает несколько раз, чтобы удостовериться: все, что он видит — настоящее. Но Лионель Месси, вальяжно раскинувшийся на удобном стуле и зажимающий в зубах сигарету, кажется миражом. Крис оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть малейшее объяснение тому, почему звездный каталонский форвард находится в его доме, почему равнодушно сверлит взглядом пустоту, затягиваясь вонючим дымом. Постепенно эта ситуация принимает другой оборот, а ледяной страх, сковавший тело португальца становится спасением — Роналду цепляется за него, пытаясь оставаться в сознании, ведь один только вид сидящего перед Крисом мужчины, облаченного в форму аргентинской сборной, пугает до трясущихся коленей.

Месси всегда казался неразговорчивым, немного странноватым, но вполне адекватным. Криштиану не часто говорил с мужчиной, разве что на официальных мероприятиях и нескольких общих матчах, которых за год происходит слишком мало, чтобы португалец узнал своего главного соперника. Да и ценители футбола относились к нападающему Барселоны гораздо лучше, нежели к мадридисту, считая последнего более невоспитанным, ведущим себя слишком развязно для взрослого человека, тем более — отца и кумира многих детей.

Криштиану наваливается на дверной косяк, с силой проводит ладонью по лицу и приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но голос безнадежно сорван. Его просто нет, и все, на что способен португалец, это тихое сипение. Мужчина тяжело дышит, может, ждет хоть каких-то объяснений… А сказать, что он ошарашен — ничего не сказать, но даже в этой ситуации аргентинец, неизвестно как оказавшийся в доме Роналду, продолжает вести себя так же закрыто, даже непринужденно. Он тихо курит, а пепел медленно оседает на пол, кружа в воздухе несколько долгих секунд, и теперь к табачному дыму примешивается нечто иное, похожее на зловонный запах плесени, который наводит на мысль, что вдохни Крис еще раз, и из носа ручьем побежит кровь, но этого не происходит.

Тишина давит, и в момент, когда португалец действительно готов потерять сознание, еле-еле удерживаясь на ногах, Месси обращает свой холодный взор в его сторону. На бледном лице не проскальзывает ни единой эмоции, только бесконечная пустота, словно заставляющая поверить, что аргентинец реален.


	3. Nihilism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hymenaeos - Catharsis](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783)  
>  AContari: [lfprusso](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840)

Месси никогда не казался нормальным, и уж тем более в эту минуту, представляясь чем-то нереалистичным, ненастоящим. Он также молчалив, также безразличен, и, кажется, находиться здесь и выкуривать сигарету за сигаретой является для него наискучнейшим занятием — любой бы человек отказался от подобного, но что-то удерживает аргентинца на месте. Это выглядит даже более странным чем то, что он неведомо как проник в дом вингера, совершенно утомленного, на данный момент не способного на здравую мысль. Криштиану не может двигаться, не может выговорить ни слова, и только враждебно-спокойный облик Лионеля удерживает португальца в сознании. Он скребет пальцами стену, пытаясь побороть просто нечеловеческий ужас — жестокий и беспросветный. А затем наступает момент, который Крис предвидел, ведь иначе быть не может, но не мог его предугадать. Совсем.

Каталонец заговорил.

Так тихо, безобразно тихо и вкрадчиво, и от этого голоса у Роналду начинает кружиться голова. Еще пуще прежнего.

— Я могу помочь, — португалец не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что творится в голове у такого скрытного человека, как Месси. Он всегда вел себя иначе, чем другие — тихо, обходительно и вежливо. Он был одинок, отчего Криштиану даже тайно жалел нападающего, ведь сам он имел хоть и неполную, но все же семью — мать, маленького сына, а тот… 

Мужчина тушит последнюю сигарету — пусть он лучший, но даже у него, как бы странно это не казалось, есть вредная привычка, причем находящаяся на своем пике. Сколько он скурил с тех пор, как Роналду обнаружил его? Четверть? Треть пачки? Парень мрачно глядит Криштиану прямо в глаза — неужели он всегда вел себя так? И то, должно быть, напускное дружелюбие являлось просто-напросто маской. Все те шесть лет, что Крис провел в Мадриде, защищая цвета Реала и соревнуясь, действительно сражаясь ни на жизнь, а на смерть с этим человеком, не задумывался в простых вещах — откуда Месси вообще взялся? Сейчас этот вопрос встает остро, почти ощутимо — Лионель играл в Барселоне и до перехода португальца… С детства? Со времен юношеской футбольной академии? Да… Но если приглядеться, добраться до глубины, до самой сути, может показаться, что аргентинец был там _всегда_ , независимо от времени и людей, меняющих клуб за клубом.

— Ты же хочешь этого, — он склоняет голову набок, чуть прищуриваясь, скользя холодным, словно заинтересованным взглядом по фигуре Криштиану, отчего тот робеет, мгновенно выпрямляется, борясь с непонятным ощущением бессилия, сковавшим его тело. — Не так ли? 

Роналду прочищает горло и, стараясь не обращать внимания на черные пятна, скачущие перед глазами, опасливо огибает кухонный стол и медленно опускается на стул, пряча лицо в ладонях. Он, все еще не веря в то, что каталонец сидит сейчас напротив, продолжает бросать нервные взгляды по сторонам, уповая на то, что это сон, галлюцинация… Но Месси более чем реален, он ощутим едва ли не на физическом уровне — его слова, его взгляд, его присутствие оказываются непосильным грузом, заставляющим кровь вскипать в жилах, щеки — краснеть, а голову — взрываться раз за разом, при этом чувствовать смертельный холод, стягивающий, сушащий кожу, что даже приоткрыть рот в очередной попытке что-то сказать, кажется одним из самых неприятных, болезненных ощущений.

— Не молчи — это невежливо, — картинно сетует Лионель, крутя пачку сигарет в руках. Он продолжает держаться непринужденно, будучи уверенным в том, что говорит. 

Это замечание кажется самым нелепым, будто аргентинец пытается завести разговор, но безуспешно. Можно отложить в сторону желание выяснить — как, все же, Месси оказался здесь, да и зачем? К чему все эти слова? К чему, в прямом смысле слов, напускать дым? Что он хочет этим доказать и чего хочет добиться?..

Роналду что-то бубнит, будто произнеся эти вопросы вслух, спасется от сумасшествия. Да, беда не приходит одна: что с Ириной, что с Кришем. Где-то все напасти должны концентрироваться, достигать своего апогея, и вот! Пожалуйста! Криштиану встряхивается, хочет влепить себе пощечину, ущипнуть, чтобы мгновенно очнуться в своей кровати, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и перестать кричать, ведь подобный кошмар наверняка заставит вопить любого, даже самого стойкого человека.

— Ну же, скажи хоть что-нибудь, — жестко командует Лионель, выпрямляясь на стуле, все так же сверля взглядом позеленевшее от подкатившей к горлу тошноты лицо Роналду. 

Крис пытается отстраниться, убежать, мысленно ругая себя за то, что поддался слабости и обессилено упал на стул. Мужчина вновь лихорадочно озирается, но куда бы он ни посмотрел, везде натыкается блеклый лик аргентинца, хмурый и нечитаемый.

— Я не люблю уговаривать, и не люблю, когда не отвечают на мои вопросы, — теперь голос угрожающий, но в мгновение смягчающийся на следующих словах, становясь манящим и приятным, будто Месси ничего не стоит то, что он делает, играясь с обездвиженным, словно потерявшимся в пространстве португальцем: «Твой сын болен, и я в состоянии ему помочь».

Да, пожалуй, нахождение аргентинца в доме Роналду ранним июньским утром покажется не самым странным. Теперь Криштиану настораживается — разум становится все яснее, будто мгновенно очищается от дурмана, напущенного каталонцем. Мужчина прищуривается, отрицательно мотает головой, решая, что злорадная улыбка, мелькнувшая на тонких губах Месси, всего лишь игра воображения, но сейчас он ни в чем не может быть уверен. Крис вновь делает попытку что-либо сказать, хотя бы задать самый очевидный вопрос — почему Лионель появился в его доме?

— Как ты здесь… оказался? — через силу выдавливает Роналду, а взгляд каталонца так и кричит о том, что это явно не то, что он хотел услышать. Криштиану снова вжимается в спинку кресла. Он хочет убежать, спрятаться, ведь сама суть _настоящего_ Месси в корне противоречит той, которую Крис привык видеть, пробуждая в глубине подсознания многочисленные сомнения, по вине которых и гордость, и излишняя спесь, и неверие в чудеса мигом испаряются, будто их никогда и не было. 

Португалец мотает головой, пытаясь избавиться от этого тумана, но все, что он слышит спустя долгие мгновения, это слова Месси — он может помочь. И неважно как, неважно зачем. Все теряет смысл, окутывая Криштиану тенями, путая мысли, заглушая физическую и даже душевную боль. Крис старательно пытается казаться сильным, будто не он несколько минут назад едва держался на ногах. Он изучающе разглядывает Лионеля, который вовсе не смущается, а только терпеливо ждет, будто уверен, что португалец уже под его влиянием. Аргентинец не отвечает, словно для него все слишком очевидно, словно медлительность португальца изрядно наскучила ему, да до такой степени, что он готов неспешно подняться с места, со всей изящностью, присущей Королю футбола, подойти к вингеру и ударить его, приводя в чувство. Поступая так, будто они знакомы многие годы. Будто они — лучшие друзья. Но все это не так, и факт остается фактом: Крис боится каталонца, боится его голоса и выражения лица, боится вызывающих темных татуировок, испещряющих молочно-белую, почти нездорового цвета, кожу; он боится всего, что связано с этим человеком, ведь до этой секунды преданно верил в безобидность каталонца, даже со скрежетом принимал его _невинность_ и способность производить на людей только хорошее впечатление.

— Не имеет значения, — постно произносит Месси, и Криштиану отчего-то мгновенно забывает о любой попытке сопротивления. Слова, рвущиеся наружу, исчезают, словно их и не было, а Роналду тихо начинает ожидать того, что Лионель скажет дальше. Он буквально дрожит, холодный пот льется ручьем, а аргентинец, будто не замечая всего этого, тянет время, заставляя Криса мучиться, сгорая от желания избавиться от гнетущей атмосферы. Он будто готов на все, будто сможет согласиться на все что угодно — на какую-то там помощь… Только что же произошло с португальцем, раз она требуется? 

А затем вновь пустота, и вот вингер опять, преодолевая болезненные ощущения, вырывает свое подсознание из вязкого тумана, чувствуя привкус меди и понимая, что успел до крови прикусить язык.

— Скажи, ты противен сам себе? — вновь эти давящие вопросы, выводящие из себя. Да, черт возьми, да! Криштиану ненавидит все то, что произошло с ним за последнее время, в какой-то степени — по его вине, ведь какой хороший, даже настоящий родитель допустит до своего чада смертельно-опасную болезнь? Ответ очевиден — никакой. Роналду положительно качает головой, не зная только, чему или кому конкретно — Лионелю или же собственным домыслам касательно всего происходящего, но, кажется, аргентинец принимает этот жест на свой счет и на мгновение притихает, успокаивается, отчего даже воздух, кажется, разряжается — электричество не потрескивает, а мнимая тьма сходит на нет. 

— Хочешь все исправить? — теперь Криштиану тошно — он не устоит перед натиском аргентинца, все же склоняясь к тому, что это сон. И нужно только… согласиться? Согласиться на все, что этот Дьявол во плоти предложит ему. И тогда, возможно, он сможет проснуться. — Так? — теперь Роналду замечает, у Месси хриплый голос. От сигарет? Определенно, ведь мужчина в бело-голубой форме, будто читая мысли, прихватывает кончиками длинных, кажущихся мраморными, пальцев очередную, равнодушно тянется за зажигалкой, лежащей на краю стола и спустя несколько мгновений делает длинную затяжку, от которой нормальный человек непременно бы закашлялся, но… не Лионель, который сейчас смахивает на монстра, являющегося в ночных кошмарах — таких, как этот, например. — Твой сын, он умирает.

— Криш поправится, — плевать, откуда Месси знает об этом. На все плевать, Крис просто верит. Но он сдается, чувствуя, как головокружение и головная боль отступают на второй план. Даже слишком быстро. Почти невозможно. Оглядывается по сторонам, улавливая взглядом движение по ту сторону большого кухонного окна — облака размеренно плывут по небу, медленно тащатся, гонимые раскаленным июньским ветром, заполоняя собой небосвод. 

— Ведь я могу помочь, — заверяет аргентинец. Он держится отстраненно, словно заранее знает, какое решение примет Криштиану, и тот, вновь находя себя, выпутывается из сетей, решая, что если все это — действительность, то он сделает все по-своему, не поддастся сопернику. Роналду интерпретирует эти слова именно так, как нужно ему, пытаясь найти поддержку со стороны, но подсознание молчит. Португалец резво, насколько это возможно, поднимается со своего места, непринужденно скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь представить, что сейчас они находятся на какой-нибудь пресс-конференции и стоит вновь вести себя так, как он ведет себя обычно. Прямо противоположно Месси.

— Докажи, — сипит Крис, пожалуй, уже сейчас жалея о брошенном вызове, ведь тени, залегшие под глазами аргентинца, вмиг становятся чернее, а губы приоткрываются в хищническом оскале, но не злобном, а насмешливом, явно говорящем о том, что Роналду не стоило поступать… так.

Криштиану тяжело дышит, наблюдая за тем, как Лионель подносит наполовину истлевшую сигарету к губам, затягивается и на несколько мгновений задерживает дыхание. Мужчина щелкает пальцем по фильтру, не отрывая глаз от бледного, как полотно, португальца, но тот сторонится этого взгляда, наблюдая за частичками пепла, кружащими в воздухе. Они медленно покачиваются в пространстве, и вот когда достигают пола, то мягко ложатся на прохладное плиточное покрытие, Роналду слышит чересчур громкий хруст. Заваливается куда-то навзничь, понимает, что крик, доносящийся до ушей, его собственный. Вингер хватается за правую ногу, ощущая, как ладонь полностью погружается в густую горячую жидкость. Кровь везде — на нем, на полу, впитывается в плотную ткань домашних шорт. Португалец кричит, пока голос не срывается, пока просто не исчезает, и теперь нападающий только приоткрывает рот, делая судорожные вдохи, боясь захлебнуться собственными воплями.

Он опускает взгляд, пытаясь сфокусироваться на алом месиве и торчащей розоватой зазубрине кости, вид которой заставляет с всхлипом втянуть глоток отяжелевшего воздуха и закашляться, давясь отчаянными стонами, до тех пор, пока не станет больно, до рвотных позывов. Криштиану задыхается от усилившегося противного запаха, бьющего в нос — опять сигареты, такие тошнотворные, что живот скручивает, а в голове нет ни единой разумной мысли. Нет вообще ничего. Только липкая кровь, перемазанное в ней лицо и руки. Онемение, зарождающееся до самого бедра, и огонь на месте перелома, ведь ярко-красная жижа все льется и льется — задета артерия. 

Роналду из последних сил держится в сознании, уже не кричит, а только прерывисто дышит, вновь отрешенно подумывая о том, что этот холод, и неизведанная, засевшая в голове мания, и недавнее желание беспрекословно слушать аргентинца являются плодом его воображения, подогреваемого действием снотворного. 

Португалец воскрешает в памяти застарелые размышления о личности Лионеля, что тот всегда был чем-то, неприсущим этому миру. Так и есть. Это смешно. Это безумно. Но, пожалуй, сейчас, когда он лежит, истекает кровью по воле аргентинца, подобное объяснение кажется разумным.


	4. Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hymenaeos - Catharsis](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783)  
>  AContari: [lfprusso](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840)

Криштиану знает, чего добивается Лионель, и совершенно не важно, как именно он провернул чертов фокус с переломом. Может, то была реальность, а может и иллюзия, собственно как и сам аргентинец, продолжающий крутить в руках пачку сигарет. С того самого момента, как Крис обнаружил его, мужчина не сдвинулся с места, ведя себя не то чтобы странно — сухое безразличие и холод в глазах сопутствуют каталонцу всю жизнь, но есть нечто такое... древнее, мифическое.

Роналду часто дышит, поджимая здоровую ногу ближе к груди. Ему холодно. Очень холодно. Агония испарилась, и теперь состояние граничит с полуобморочным, шоковым, но присутствие Месси удерживает португальца на плаву. Это, должно быть, очередной трюк, а почерневшая на месте перелома нога, огромный синяк и бурые разводы запекающейся крови только подтверждают этот факт. Еще чуть-чуть, совсем немного, и Криштиану умрет. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как последняя крупица пепла коснулась пола, и вингер рухнул на пол? Парень напоминает живой труп, перемазанный все еще сочащейся темной жижей, в то время как аргентинец преспокойно остается на своем месте, незаинтересованно наблюдая за корчащимся телом. Мадридист поскуливает, стискивает зубы, шипит; он мог бы доползти до телефона, набрать номер скорой, будь перелом хотя бы закрытый, но в таком состоянии... всего лишь пару минут. Каких-то жалких пару минут он елозит ладонями по скользкому полу, в бессмысленной попытке подняться и прокручивая в голове все предшествующие этому события: Месси пришел, чтобы помочь. А судя по тому, что сделал... он способен на многое. Это давит на Криса, заставляет безоговорочно верить, даже не задумываясь о последствиях.

— Л-ладно, — хрипит Роналду, не сразу осознавая тот факт, что его голос превратился в тихий, почти неслышный шепот. Мужчина часто моргает, но пелена перед глазами так и не исчезает — неужели опять... спазм? Крис тревожно оглядывается, пытаясь сконцентрироваться хоть на какой-нибудь хотя бы самой незначительной мелочи. Ничего не выходит. Лионель, конечно же слышал ответ — давление немного спало, и мужчина, кажется, расслабился, но что еще ему надо? Пусть поможет, пусть позвонит...

— Ладно, — стараясь говорить как можно тверже, повторяет вингер, но опять запинается, правда, теперь Месси совсем размяк, если такое вообще возможно.

И вновь очередной, до дрожи пугающий момент — Криштиану будто в воздух подбрасывают, а в голове поют серенады сотни черствых призрачных голосов; их завывание сводит с ума, но есть и еще кое-что — португалец не чувствует ни боли, ни липкой крови, присохшей к телу. Роналду боязливо опускает взгляд — теперь и зрение пришло в норму — ошарашено открывая рот. А точнее, не веря всему, что должен принять за действительность. Пол чистый, как и тело португальца, но самое пугающее — нога так же в порядке, Месси смотрит так, будто для него сей момент слишком обыденный. Лионель терпеливо ждет, когда Криштиану смирится с произошедшим, примет это как данность, но тот не спешит — слишком много расхождений с реальным миром, в достаточной степени потрясших разум вингера.

Крис подскакивает, как ошпаренный. Грудь часто вздымается, а дыхание шумное, нездоровое — он напуган как никогда, вновь убеждая себя, что это просто сон, и не стоит бояться аргентинца так сильно, ведь он нематериален, он — плод воображения, пусть и хорошо прорисованный, пусть и кажущийся живым. Мужчина пятится назад, но вдруг на лице Месси проскальзывает настолько тоскливое выражение, что Криштиану неосознанно останавливается, разглядывает аргентинца, а тот продолжает дурманить, продолжает держать под контролем, дожидаясь того момента, когда Роналду будет движим не желанием избавиться от боли, а собственным, обдуманным решением. Португалец определенно больше не станет задавать вопросов, касающихся сущности каталонца, его происхождения — все это не важно, все это меркнет в сравнении с тем, на _что_ способен, казалось бы, по-своему непримечательный мужчина, галантный и обходительный.

Роналду ощущает, что что-то в его мыслях не так. Он словно пытается подчиняться и противится воле Месси одновременно, но последнее определенно пытается взять верх над Криштиану. Мужчина судорожно осматривает место своего падения — ни единого намека на следы крови, а взглянуть на собственное тело — даже царапин не осталось. Лионель... он не человек, нет, человек не смог бы сделать подобного даже во сне. Крис встряхивается, подавляя желание все же влепить себе пощечину, не скупаясь на силу удара. Вингер чувствует почти непреодолимый прилив усталости, от которой хочется тихонько добраться до постели и вновь лечь спать, ведь солнце только поднялась из-за горизонта, а стрелки кухонных часов указывают на начло седьмого. Но он так не поступит, пока со всем не разберется, и в особенности с тем, на что подписался, поддаваясь слабости, но, должно быть, в той ситуации, когда боль просачивается даже в мысли, особо не из чего выбирать. Парень делает последний судорожный вздох и вновь вглядывается в каменное лицо Месси, уже вернувшегося к тому состоянию, когда ни по его речи, ни по его жестам нельзя определить эмоциональное состояние.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — Лионель точно не шутит, а Крис только кивает, желая поскорее избавиться от всего этого дерьма... но есть нечто захватывающее — в поведении аргентинца, да и во всей этой ситуации, отчего Криштиану со скрежетом признает — он хочет продолжения, хочет, чтобы его сын был здоров, ведь каталонец пообещал именно это? 

Роналду отводит взгляд, останавливаясь на облаках, мирно продолжающих скользить по рассветному небу, но как только португалец отвлекается, то замечает, что время будто бы ускоряется, и вскоре становится темно, наступает ночь, а затем новый восход. Он смотрит и смотрит, пытаясь решить — прошли минуты, дни, или же целые месяцы? Периферическим зрением подмечает насмешливую ухмылку Месси — даже это его рук дело, не говоря о вновь усилившемся запахе сигарет и кухне, наполненной полупрозрачной дымкой, к которой Крис почти привык. Криштиану вздыхает, стараясь не морщиться от привкуса, заполнившего рот, едкого и омерзительного настолько, что глаза начинают слезиться. Мужчина возвращается на свое место, на тот стул, с которого вскочил несколько минут назад, прежде чем упасть и... К черту! Теперь он считает, что этого просто не было. Ведь он согласился? Да, продолжая надеяться на то, что лицемерие обошло его стороной и все это ради сына.

— Считай, что обещание уже выполнено, — все тем же сухим тоном продолжает аргентинец. — Но не думай, что я делаю это по доброте... душевной, — на этих словах он фыркает, вызывая у Роналду только смешанные чувства, и вновь никакой конкретики: Лионель пришел сюда, наплел какой-то несусветный бред, сломал ему... ногу? доказав, что действительно способен на многое, и Крис бы должен бояться, но страх пока отступил, и он только настороженно разглядывает непроницаемое лицо каталонца: в то, с какой медлительностью и своеобразной грацией зажимает сигарету губами, как вдыхает ядовитый дым, как стряхивает пепел. И в итоге требует чего-то взамен? Приходит осознание — Криштиану сдался под натиском, а сказанного не воротишь. Нужно только поверить, что каталонец не солгал, но отчего-то кажется — это последнее, на что бы он пошел.

— Блять, Лео, — и что Роналду скажет? Что тот жуткий? Неприятный? Попросту отталкивающий? Это очевидно. — Я тебя, хоть убей, не понимаю! — возмущается португалец, а Месси вновь улыбается — то ли вспыльчивости вингера, то ли его нетерпеливости. Да чему угодно, только бы найти объяснение пугающему оскалу, острому и хищному.

— Будь добр, не называй меня так, — Криштиану морщится в ответ на угрожающий тон, мгновенно принимая решение — перепалка ни к чему хорошему не приведет. — Вскоре ты сам все поймешь, — аргентинец нарочно роняет окурок на пол, придавливая его носком бутсы. И этот гном завоевал требл? Маленький паршивец, который не дает прохода, в последний момент буквально крадя трофеи? Лионель хмурится, неодобрительно качает головой, будто прочел все мысли вингера, промелькнувшие у того в голове — быстро, почти незаметно.

Мужчина размеренно дышит, его лицо бледное и бесстрастное, но португалец понимает — тот просто скрывает свои чувства, очень умело, как и прежде; и вот сейчас, когда он замолкает, а облака продолжают мчаться по небу не внемля законам природы и простым закрепившимся фактам — они медлительные, густые и вовсе неспешные, ленивые и утомляющие. И от этой скорости создается ощущение, будто не каталонец сговорился с погодой, а она с ним, закрывая глаза на то, какой должна быть реальность. 

— Я не стану ничего объяснять, ты и так все видел... или этого недостаточно? — интересуется Лионель, кажется, с надеждой, и португалец в нее безоговорочно верит, пытаясь найти в этой ситуации хоть толику чего-то живого и привычного. — Суть в том, что теперь, когда твой ребенок, несомненно, жив и здоров, ты мне должен. Согласен? 

— Ага, все честно, — закатывает глаза Криштиану, нервно почесывая ладони, — только что тебе нужно? Разве ты не...

— Пожалуй, это самая значительная часть сделки, — наигранно кивает каталонец.

— Сделки? 

Месси пронзает Криса разочарованным взглядом, прикидывая в голове все возможные варианты исходов данной ситуации, ведь и сам Роналду занимается тем же, разве что эти мысли будут разниться, даже слишком, чтобы остаться незамеченными.

— У тебя есть два пути — либо беспрекословно выполняешь все то, что я требую, либо однажды я прихожу и забираю твою жизнь в обмен на жизнь Криша, — Криштиану бы покрутил пальцем у виска, но сейчас все кажется еще реальнее — и каталонец, и темные облака, и то, что это парень в бело-голубой форме способен сотворить со своим должником. — Выбор за тобой.

Да, он есть, но его как бы и нет. В любом случае Роналду зависим от каталонца. Смерть определенно не вариант — зачем же тогда он просыпался, шел сюда и терпел боль, уж точно нарвавшись на нее собственноручно. А другое предложение слишком смутное, кто знает... Криштиану не хочет думать о том, чего может потребовать Лионель. Возможно, нечто дикое, а, возможно, какую-нибудь нелепость. Крис вновь цепляется за собственное убеждение — он делает это ради сына, ради своей малочисленной семьи, вспоминая о том, как сочувствовал Месси, ведь тот и правда казался одиноким, неоднократно появляясь на церемониях награждения в гордой компании с самим собой, и в эту минуту португалец может предположить, почему.

— Первое, — прищурившись, соглашается вингер, подумывая о том, что сделал это слишком быстро.

И почему Роналду просто не выставил этого человека (или не совсем человека) за дверь? Аргентинец вовсе не зацикливается на своем присутствии в чужом доме, ему совершенно все равно. Как жаль, что португалец заметил это достаточно рано, чтобы сдаться и сделать _правильный_ выбор. Крис ожидает чего угодно — мгновенного исчезновения каталонца, очередного трюка или же каких-то слов, но тот только постукивает указательным пальцем по нижней губе, оставив пачку сигарет на коленях. И, пожалуй, это не выглядит странным. Он не совсем обычный человек, люди заметили это давно, руководствуясь манерой игры аргентинца, в то время как Криштиану не особо интересовался Месси, только продолжал вести гонку, не оставляя другим футболистам и шанса показать себя — особенно это касается нападающих и количества забитых мячей, а в этом плане ни вингеру, ни Лионелю нет равных.

— Тогда докажи, что способен подчиняться, — предлагает каталонец, делая жест рукой, махая куда-то в сторону, будто это может что-то значить для Криса.

— Как? — незнамо в какой раз удивляется Криштиану. Он сойдет с ума. Когда-нибудь сойдет, если этот Месси, пришедший из ночных кошмаров и пообещавший Кришу выздоровления, не сбавит своего натиска. 

— Съешь торт, — что? Роналду непонимающе хлопает глазами — это какой-то шифр? Или же просто бред? Криштиану давится, а затем начинает неестественно, нервно хихикать, но через некоторое время ловит на себе убийственный взгляд Лионеля и тут же успокаивается, громко сглатывает, затем делает глубокий вздох. Нет, ну, правда, какой торт? О чем он вообще говорит, или же просто решил подшутить?.. По его лицу такого не скажешь — пасмурнее самого дождливого осеннего дня, что встречаются в этих краях крайне редко.

— Хорошая шутка, — прыскает Крис, но уже сдерживает себя, мысленно начиная сочинять многозначительные шуточки — может, это побочное действие курения? Но Месси об этом доводе знать не обязательно.

— Без шуток, — аргентинец бросает усталый взгляд на холодильник, а затем стискивает зубы, вновь становясь непроницаемым и жестким. Темным и неподдающимся любым объяснениям. Футболист, который не знает счета сигаретам, да еще и обладает нечеловеческими силами. На грани фантастики, заставляющей забыть обо всем насущном. — Давай же. Иначе мне придется делать выбор за тебя. Ты же этого не хочешь, правда? — Месси заговорщически подмигивает, но этот его жест даже нельзя назвать дружелюбным. Опять мрак. 

Португалец ясно понимает намек — Лионель сломал ему ногу не вставая с места, даже не моргая, а представить, что он может сотворить... С постной физиономией вингер поднимается со своего места и вновь боязливо огибает каталонца, который неотрывно следит за его действиями. Мужчина приближается к холодильнику и хватается за ручку, разглядывая дверцу так, будто это нечто чуждое, принадлежащее иному миру, такое, как сам Месси. Безучастно ждущий выполнения своего... приказа. Криштиану не сомневается, что найдет на одной из стеклянных полок, чертов трюкач! Роналду кривится и делает шаг назад, кривясь от света, бьющего в привыкшие к полутьме глаза — продуктов почти нет, и внутри, казалось бы, все пусто, но пластиковая коробка внушительных размеров будто играет с португальцем в гляделки, и последний определенно проигрывает, а когда и вовсе не может смотреть на маслянистый крем и толстые сухие бисквиты, которыми только и делать, что давиться, протягивает руку, поддевая петельку на тонкой упаковочной веревке, перетянутой через пластмассовую крышку.

Криштиану едва ли не швыряет коробку на стол со всей аккуратностью, присущей его чувству отвращения и желанию выбросить эту гадость в помойку. Мужчина никогда не любил сладкое, и к этой минуте мало что изменилось, но, кажется, Месси зрел в корень, когда потребовал от вингера подобное — аргентинец проницателен, даже чересчур. Лионель безразлично наблюдает за Крисом, который даже не прикоснулся к десерту, пронзая его убийственным взглядом, правда тот от этого не становится вкуснее — слишком сладкий и жирный, просто тошнотворный, что один только вид вызывает рвотные позывы, но каталонец, видимо, на то и рассчитывал — гадкое, противное представление, после которого Роналду не один час будет склоняться над унитазом, пытаясь избавиться от всего того, что ему еще только предстоит съесть.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Криштиану вздыхает — он должен. Он дал обещание в обмен на здоровье сына, и безоговорочно верит, что аргентинец выполнил свою часть сделки — ему нет резона лгать, ведь все, что он хочет получить, это безоговорочная капитуляция португальца и его преданность. Крис огибает стол и направляется к кухонным ящикам, по инерции открывая первый и выуживая вилку, которой бы он с превеликим удовольствием заколол Месси, но вдруг мужчина прищуривается и склоняет голову к плечу. Он выглядит угрожающе: светлая форма и белая, чуть ли не прозрачная кожа, контрастирующая с темными волосами и такими же глазами, голодно скользящими по стройной фигуре португальца.

— Руками, — это просто иллюзия. Просто иллюзия... Роналду вновь отчаянно цепляется за эту мысль, озлобленно, рвано дыша. Он с грохотом опускает вилку на стол, отчего кухня на несколько мгновений наполняется раздражающим режущим уши звоном, от которого мурашки бегут по коже, но и это не цепляет Лионеля. От слова _совсем_.

Португалец никогда не любил Месси, а сейчас и подавно ненавидит, ровно также как и себя, ведь оказался в этой ситуации по собственной воле, попав под сильное, всепоглощающее влияние того темного Лионеля, о котором не знает мир. Пожалуй, это выглядит как своеобразная привилегия, вот только она не доставляет Криштиану ни капли удовольствия. 

Мужчина, все же, развязывает упаковочную веревку и, корча беспристрастное выражение лица, снимает пластиковую крышку, а когда и вовсе поднабирается смелости, то решительно макает палец в чуть подтаявший жирный крем, сплошь покрывающий этот кондитерский шедевр, просто сочащийся калориями и несварением. Крис слизывает склизкую жижу, морщась от того, как от сахара начинает сводить челюсть, а зубы — противно скрипеть. Криштиану просто не выдержит — торт достаточно большой, даже для нескольких человек, не говоря уже об одном, который в жизни от силы съел с пару десятков несладких конфет. _Он_ поделен на двенадцать совершенно одинаковых кусков, покрытых густым сочащимся кремом, но как только Роналду тянется за первой порцией, то понимает, что еда пресная — бисквит пористый, без пропитки. Вингер кусает, ощущая как тесто пристает к зубам, застревает в горле, а затем тяжело проскальзывает внутрь, подавляя непрерывное голодное урчание.

Португалец хочет пить, но боится сделать хоть что-то не так, ведь аргентинец может придумать еще что-то, гораздо хуже этого. После первого куска Роналду сдерживается — рвота подкатывает к горлу, а во рту отдает кислятиной. Крис кашляет, старательно прикрывая рот рукой, но из-за того, что он некоторое время почти ничего не ел, желудок страдальчески сводит, грудь горит изжогой; крем все тает и тает, впитывается в бисквит, отчего тот становится еще противнее. Месси, кажется, слегка удивлен — Криштиану возмущался недолго, почти не стушевался, а с измазанными жирным руками, выглядит еще лучше. 

Вингер как-то потерянно ковыряется пальцем в белой мякоти, превращая очередной кусок в слишком сладкое, поблескивающее жиром месиво. Мужчина после съеденной трети не чувствует пальцев ног, подумывая о том, что наверняка раздулся как шарик, совершенно не имея сил подняться с места, а ведь так хочется — от «деликатеса» воротит, и после того, как Криштиану смачно срыгивает, давясь желчью, Месси только хмыкает, кивая и продолжая настаивать на своем. Он вновь непринужденно покуривает, делая маленькие затяжки и будто бы случайно выдыхает в сторону португальца. У которого глаза начинают слезиться, а желудок словно набух изнутри, натянулся, стал плотным — того и гляди лопнет. Роналду откидывается на спинку, перемазанный подтаявшим холодным кремом, таким сальным, что португалец был готов хоть растительное масло пить, только бы избавиться от этого привкуса.

Когда Крис добирается до половины, то замечает боковым зрением какое-то движение и поворачивается, изумленно приоткрывая рот и старательно утирая с губ жирный крем. Лионель тоже ест, с аппетитом, картинно чавкая и жуя так, будто его никогда не учили манерам. Мужчина морщится, стараясь подавить вновь подкатившую тошноту, но Лионель будто назло перемазывается такой же белой жижей, строя выражение, мол, делает это за компанию, ради поддержки, во что португалец старательно пытается поверить, но вот его глаза расширяются, а зубы скрежещут друг о друга, и вингер, спотыкаясь, несется в ванную, скользя босыми ногами по голому полу. 

Криштиану, для уверенности, широко открывает рот и не задумываясь пихает в глотку два пальца, и от того, что они испачканы сладкой гадостью, реакция не заставляет себя долго ждать, и в следующее мгновение вингера с шумом рвет. Глаза от напряжения готовы выкатиться из орбит, а желудочный сок, перемешанный с частичками бисквита вытекает даже через нос. Роналду едва ли не ложится на стульчак, уже не обращая внимания запах блевотины — затхлый, бьющий в нос, а когда находит в себе силы подняться, то сморкается, чувствуя, что в ноздре что-то застряло — крошечный кусочек этой дряни, налипший на слизистую и не позволяющий нормально дышать. Крис изнуренно облокачивается на столешницу возле раковины, а когда поднимает взгляд, едва успевая схватиться за зубную щетку и наслаждаясь временным облегчением, то видит Месси в отражении — тот разочарованно хмурится, держа прикрытую коробку с остатками торта, вид которых не самый лицеприятный. 

Крис удерживается от протяжного стона, рвущегося наружу, а когда Лионель пихает ему _«лакомство»_ прямо в руки, не давая возможности хотя бы почистить зубы, португалец готовится во второй раз обнимать унитаз, ведь он уже не сможет и куска откусить. Взгляд аргентинца непреклонен, он ясно говорит о том, что если Криштиану не подчинится, то его сын умрет, к тому же совершенно очевидно, что каталонец не станет бегать за своим подопечным, он просто выполнит обещание и исчезнет, не намереваясь уговаривать; а вингер тогда лишится _всего_. 

Роналду, подзуживаемый неизвестностью, сглатывает вязкую, дерущую горло слюну, часто дыша, стараясь освободить мысли и не думать о том, что эта липкая дрянь вновь окажется в желудке. Диеты? Неприязнь к сладостям? Пожалуй, все принципы мигом испарились, когда Месси оказался в этом доме. Португалец откусывает маленький кусок, самоуничтожительно смакуя приторный и маслянистый, пропитанный талым, превратившимся едва ли не в воду кремом, бисквит. Рвотные позывы вновь скручивают желудок, но теперь Криштиану понимает, что если его вновь затошнит, он успеет, и не замарает весь дом. Лионелю же все равно, он скрещивает руки на груди и облокачивается на дверной косяк, всей непринужденностью и ничем не испорченным внешним видом демонстрируя свою идеальность, вот только сигареты никак с этим не вяжутся, становятся чем-то невообразимым, почти нереальным, как и сам каталонец, на лице которого, будто мираж, пробегает удовлетворенная улыбка.


	5. Diabolism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hymenaeos - Catharsis](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783)  
>  AContari: [lfprusso](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840)

Месси исчез около трех месяцев назад, и с тех пор не появлялся. Поначалу Криштиану безоговорочно верил в случившееся, ведь из больницы, в которой лежал Криш вместе с матерью позвонили буквально на следующий день, сообщая о том, что мальчик выздоровел. Вот так, чудесным образом, _прокаженный_ за ночь полностью исцелился, и только Роналду знал правду — нет здесь никакого чуда. Мужчина подумывал о том, что нужно поговорить с аргентинцем, сказать, может быть, что уже ни капельки не жалеет о случившемся тем ранним утром — холодным и мучительно длинным. Лионель пропал также незаметно, как и появился, оставив в голове у португальца полную уверенность, даже некую помешанность на том, что еще вернется. И вернется не просто так. Он сумел чуть ли не оживить ребенка, и вингер согласился на это, так что теперь — день, ночь, зима или лето — разницы нет, _он_ придет забрать плату. 

Да, Криштиану определенно этого страшился, после поедания отвратительного торта жить совсем не хотелось, но к этой минуте, когда чужой стадион освистывает его за разгром своего клуба, когда товарищи поздравляют за пять забитых мячей, Роналду отвергает мысли о темном каталонце, забывает о нем, решая, что на некоторые события стоит закрыть глаза, а лучше и вовсе избавиться от определенных воспоминаний, катализатором которых стал Месси. Вингер никогда не найдет способа бесповоротно покончить с той страницей своей жизни, но с эмоциональной точки зрения он может заглушить все то, что мешает его карьере, мешает общению с ребенком и друзьями, пусть и не навсегда, но попытаться, все же, стоит. Крис вышел на достаточно тернистый путь, ведь где-то в глубине души зарождается некая ирония — даже это трехмесячное спокойствие способно являться очередным миражом, но, по правде говоря, нет никаких намеков на присутствие Лионеля — ни запаха сигарет, ни давящей тишины, да и сам каталонец ведет себя, судя по матчам и новостным лентам, нейтрально, заставляя задуматься и послать все к черту одновременно.

Можно считать себя абсолютным счастливчиком, ведь на старте сезона игра не клеилась — голов не было, что влекло за собой недовольство фанатов. Но, теперь-то они, должно быть, удовлетворены, в то время как ненавистники продолжают нашептывать под нос, словно молитву «Месси-Месси-Месси», поистине обожествляя каталонца. Да и хрен с ним! Сегодня не он триумфатор, забив всего однажды, а Криштиану вновь его _уделал_. Но на закромах разума всплывают осточертевшие сомнения — Лионель не всесилен, нет, но то, что он сотворил, превращает его в человекоподобного монстра, который своим присутствием уничтожает границу между реальностью и потусторонним миром.

Роналду возвращается домой достаточно поздно — свет в окнах не горит, значит Криш и мать уже спят, и в какой-то степени мужчина рад этому — сначала он должен отдохнуть, ведь мало того, что ноги заплетаются от усталости, так еще и язык не ворочается. Португалец тихо принимает душ, а затем, поднявшись на второй этаж, проклиная себя за то, что стоило прихватить мобильник и посветить хотя бы экраном, чтобы с точностью вписаться во все дверные проемы, а не собирать носом твердые деревянные косяки; свет включать не вариант — Мария всегда чутко спит, а если проснется, то затеет какой-нибудь многочасовой разговор, и даже вингер со всем своим упорством не сможет его избежать. Криштиану падает на постель в одних только трусах, морщась от того, что половину июня и почти весь июль была непривычно пасмурная погода, а сейчас, в сентябре, когда лето, кажется, должно идти на убыль, столбик термометра практически не опускается ниже тридцати пяти — стены дома за день прогреваются, а затем отдают тепло воздушному пространству, и пока они не остынут, бессмысленно открывать окна и проветривать, к тому же на улице тишина, небо ясное и не единого намека на какие-либо изменения.

Роналду довольно натягивает тонкую простыню до подбородка, но как только закрывает глаза, в голове всплывает полуразмытая картинка — Крис безучастно наблюдает за тем, как невысокая фигура приближается к нему вплотную. Это, конечно же, никто иной, как Месси в гостевой форме Барселоны, хмурый и озлобленный, или же… это только наваждение? И на самом деле Лионель вновь беспристрастен? Криштиану догадывается, почему нападающий забрался к нему в голову, почему _это_ нельзя считать сном. Вингер старается не смотреть каталонцу в глаза, ведь тот вновь с пасмурным выражением лица оказывает слишком большое давление, даже на подсознательном уровне. Вингер едва выдерживает этот натиск, подавляя желание опуститься на колени, укрыть голову руками и задрожать от ужаса, но когда аргентинец начинает говорить, это ощущение исчезает — голос парня манящий, приятный, такой сочный и убеждающий, что не хочется слушать ничего кроме него, даже если слова, срывающиеся с губ каталонца, воплощают в себе настоящее безумие — он, видимо, вновь издевается, но по сравнению с этим торт выглядит детской забавой.

— _Убей псину Аларкона_.

Криштиану не смеется как в прошлый раз, хотя, возможно, осознает всю ироничность данного приказа: пса по кличке _«Месси»_. Ха-ха… Значит, подобная мелочь может задеть такого как Лионель? Очень сомнительно, ведь Крис не так глуп и может сделать соответствующие выводы: возможно, мужчина не преследует никаких целей, да и вся эта история — просто игра воображения, очень захватывающая, чтобы задавать лишние вопросы о принадлежности аргентинца этому миру и о том, как он проделывает свои фокусы; но есть одна маленькая загвоздка — ладно, торт, да… убийство животного? Но что будет дальше? А цена расплаты слишком велика, чтобы Крис мог позволить себе отлынивать. Мужчина пугается того, что поддается волнениям слишком уж быстро, и существует шестое чувство — интуиция, которая подсказывает не доверять аргентинцу, но тело и разум твердят об обратном, постепенно подчиняя волю Роналду, который явно был глуп, считая, что Месси забыл о нем. Нет. Это не так — он воздействовал, не напрямую, скрыто, подготавливал вингера к тому, что сам, наверное, делать не желал — пачкать руки, которые, скорее всего, и так запятнаны чьей-то кровью, но это не иначе как в далеком прошлом.

Португалец засыпает сразу после того, как призрачная фигура Лионеля растворяется. Может быть, он не принимал душ, не добирался через силу до своей постели… Может, то была своеобразная завязка, а визит Месси — кульминация очередного кошмара? Ведь после матчей Барселоны и Реала большинство болельщиков вновь начали сравнивать своих кумиров, и это не обошло Криса стороной, наталкивая на размышления об аргентинце, возбуждая старые воспоминания, а все остальное — дело рук разума, воображения, что определенно не стоит воспринимать всерьез. Сейчас нет чего-то такого, что может заставить португальца переживать — он вновь на высоте, его клуб одержал громкую победу, а мать и ребенок в полном порядке: ни в чем не нуждаются, и самое главное — здоровы. Это не может не радовать и успокаивать, наверное, каждый в своей жизни испытывал ощущение, будто за ним кто-то наблюдает? Роналду не исключение — он путается в том, что чувствует: чей-то почти невесомый взгляд пожирает его, крутя в голове противоречивые мысли.

А наутро, когда события прошлой ночи забываются, Криштиану вновь слышит этот вкрадчивый, но уже более настойчивый голос. Он не звенит нетерпением, скорее наоборот — в меру требователен, даже приятен. Теперь это нельзя считать плодом воображения или сном, все совершенно реально, а Месси вновь затевает игру. Очень опасную игру, втягивая португальца, пугая, ведь требование абсолютно чудовищное, да и как Крис сможет пойти на такое? Он не живодер и скорее позволит причинить боль себе, чем причинит ее сам. Роналду хмыкает, когда вспоминает разговор трехмесячной давности: «Ловлю тебя на слове» — сказал тогда каталонец. Так и случилось, да и к тому же — что, если он и правда читает мысли? Что, если каждый домысел, всплывающий в голове вингера является для него выражением желания, побуждая его отдавать четкие приказы, несмотря на всю ту жуть, что они воплощают в себе. Но и здесь есть одно «но» — такой как Лионель может различить, где истина, а где ложь, он без труда распознает трусость португальца перед этой, лишь второй… _просьбой_.

Роналду плескает водой в лицо, а когда поднимает взгляд — из зазеркалья на него смотрит все тот же Крис, без намека на какие-либо изменения, но когда он присматривается, то в зрачках того, неживого португальца, повторяющего каждое движение реального вингера, вырисовывается маленькая фигура каталонца. Он темен, обтянутый в привычную сине-гранатовую форму Барселоны. Губы чуть шевелятся, и когда Криштиану прислушивается, то разбирает все то же, неизменное: «Убей псину Аларкона». К этому примешивается напоминание, что если португалец не подчинится… Вингер встряхивается, радуясь тому, что сегодня выходной, ведь одного единственно взгляда на одноклубника хватило бы, чтобы мужчина сошел с ума. _Черт-черт-черт!_ Вингер вцепляется в бортик раковины, не решаясь что-либо сделать, тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что не сможет этого сделать… а придется. Иначе беды не миновать, да и Лионель долго ждать не станет. Нужно действовать, каким бы кошмаром ни казался его приказ. И как бы паршиво потом Крис себя не чувствовал, как бы ни винил себя за содеянное… ему не избежать этой участи, с того самого момента, как он дал свое согласие. 

Мужчина открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Месси здесь нет, а вероятность того, что он умеет читать мысли очень велика, поэтому вингер, почти не задумываясь, кивает, и в подсознании проносится мысль — когда он найдет подходящий момент, то сделает это. Сделает все то, что сказал аргентинец, ведь он не переживет потери единственного, что имеет для него самую большую ценность.

***

В какой-то степени Криштиану уповал на то, чтобы этот самый «удобный случай» появится как можно позже, но с другой… он хотел побыстрее закончить, а затем, должно быть, до окончания контракта с Реалом не смотреть Иско в глаза. Момент подвернулся почти ожидаемо — свободный от тренировок день, мать с Кришем решили отправиться на прогулку по Мадриду, а значит, вернутся только к вечеру. Идеально подходящий момент, если бы не одно "но". Возможно, для человека, страдающего психическими расстройствами, такими, что он не видит перед глазами ничего, кроме очередного убийства, это бы показалось наилучшим выбором; но вингер понимает, что вся бравада, что накопилась за дни ожидания, мигом испарится, как только к нему навстречу бросится светлый лабрадор, едва ли не поскуливая от радости: Крис, бывало, оставался с этим парнем «в няньках», отчего тот успел привязаться к нападающему, не говоря уже о тех случаях, когда он терял разум при виде португальца и никак не реагировал на хозяина, оказывая внимание предпочтительно вингеру. Иско негодовал, шутливо обижался, припоминая тот случай, когда Криштиану умудрился потерять четвероного друга, а затем заполошно бегал по всему городу, зовя по не совсем обычному имени, привлекая ненужное внимание зевак и просто прохожих.

Португалец довольно быстро добирается до дома испанца, оставляя машину чуть поодаль, так, чтобы из окон ее не было видно. Крис нервно сжимает руль, кривясь от того, как вспотевшие пальцы, скользя, скрипят по кожаному чехлу. Да, _Месси_ увяжется за ним, прыгнет на заднее сидение автомобиля по одному его зову и всю дорогу будет тыкаться носом в плечо Криштиану, но что дальше? Если будет тянуть, то вновь услышит в своей голове тихий голос Лионеля, ведь тот уже знает о намерениях Роналду, он читает его мысли, читает его эмоции и чувства — это, в какой-то степени, доставляет парадоксальное удовольствие, но в другой — отталкивает, отвергает любую возможность полностью довериться аргентинцу и просто выполнять все то, что он требует. Вингер долго собирается с силами, ведь каким бы эгоистичным его не считали люди, он не жесток, и даже закрыв глаза он не сможет… 

— _Либо псина, либо они_ , — вот же… Вингер вздрагивает, когда каталонец насмешливо предупреждает, и это, пожалуй, становится последним толчком к тому, чего Криштиану никогда себе не простит.

***

Крис беспрестанно поглядывает на наручные часы, считая секунды. _Месси_ уже потерял всякие попытки привлечь внимание португальца, и теперь просто лежит в паре метров, опустив морду на лапы и грустно глядя на изволновавшегося вингера. Пес тяжело вздыхает, и вот его глаза начинают устало слипаться — тишина, бездействие; а что делают собаки в такие моменты, когда им наскучит навязываться хозяевам… или, в данном случае, знакомым хозяев? Да, они спят. Может, оно и к лучшему? Португалец представит, что тот уже мертв, просто занесет нож и… Пожалуй, именно так ему придется поступить, как бы мерзко это ни звучало.

Криштиану хмурится, но крепче сжимает кухонное лезвие, кажущееся настолько тяжелым, что хочется разжать пальцы, и тогда бы эта штуковина со звоном обрушилась на пол, а затем появился бы Лионель, сообщая, что Криша и Марии уже нет в живых, ведь Роналду сдался. А это, в данном случае, недопустимая оплошность. Португалец тихо подходит к развалившейся на бетонном полу гаража собаке, которая тут же начинает неистово вилять хвостом, с шумом барабаня им по твердой поверхности. Крис, забывшись, закатывает глаза и улыбается, приседая на корточки и опуская ладонь на теплый бок, начиная ласково, успокаивающе поглаживать. Иско, наверное, уже обнаружил пропажу, а когда отчается в ее поисках, наверняка заявится сюда попросить помощи у того, к кому пес так привязался. Вингер задерживает дыхание, не переставая водить свободной рукой по мягкой лоснящейся шерсти, пряча нож за спиной. И как он… смог. Почему он сдался тогда? Почему? Может, будь португалец сильнее, Месси бы вознаградил его за стойкость, и не пришлось бы заключать никаких соглашений? Звучит утопично.

Пес лежит на правом боку, и когда вингер сильнее стискивает шкуру, то чувствует, как ровно бьется собачье сердце, очень спокойно — он доверяет Криштиану, доверяет настолько, что в неизвестном, холодном даже в сентябрьскую жару месте может тихо спать, подставляясь под ласки и сладко сопя. Роналду горько хмыкает, когда _Месси_ начинает тихонько дрыгать лапами — наверное, ему снится сон, что же… может, все не так плохо? И он ничего не почувствует? Вот только к португальцу это не относится, когда он судорожно пересчитывает ребра пса, продолжая почесывать бок, старательно выискивая то место, где пульс ощущается отчетливее всего. Крис пересмотрел множество фильмов — то, насколько люди могут быть изощренными, расправляясь со своими жертвами, вызывало лишь отторжение, а сейчас в голове чередой проносятся мысли: он мог задушить, вспороть брюхо, отравить, но выбрал, как ему показалось, один из самых безболезненных и быстрых способов, правда, достаточно грязный; да и хотя в тех же хоррорах все кажется предельно простым, Крис не имеет ни малейшего представления на этот счет. Мужчина вслушивается в размеренное дыхание, всячески отвергая действительность происходящего, и когда в голове не остается ничего, Криштиану всматривается в свое отражение в тонком лезвии, не понимая, в кого же он превратился? В убийцу, который движим только своими интересами, который цепляется за идею спасения как за нечто самое ценное. _За идею чужого спасения, или же своего?_

Мужчина прикрывает глаза, крепче сжимая стальную матовую рукоять и чувствуя, как мышцы бугрятся от напряжения, как все пространство заполняется размеренным звуком дыхания собаки. Вингер заносит руку, а затем, зажмурившись, с каким-то жалобным всхлипом обрушивает нож на собаку. Лезвие медленно, с каким-то неприятным булькающим звуком проникает внутрь, а пес только взвизгивает, мгновенно очухиваясь ото сна, но это бодрствование длится недолго. И вот уже глаза закатываются, а пасть приоткрывается, и розовый, блестящий еще от теплой вязкой слюны язык вываливается наружу. Размякшее тело конвульсивно дергается и окончательно расслабляется, кажется, становясь совсем маленьким. В нос португальца бьет тошнотворный запах крови вперемешку с густым мускусным ароматом, отчего хочется блевать. Да только никак. Криштиану опустошен. Во всех смыслах. 

Он, подавляя рыдания, рвущиеся наружу, трясущимися руками выдергивает нож, на кончике которого собирается большая бурая капля, а в алых разводах просматривается отражение его испуганного лица. Португалец едва ли может прийти в себя, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как кровь сочится сквозь рваное широкое отверстие, оставшееся от лезвия. Почти черная в тусклом свете жидкость окрашивает палевый бок, под которым собирается небольшая лужа, в бордовый. Видимо… Крис задел какую-нибудь артерию, или же попал ровно в цель, врезаясь в аорту. Мужчина судорожно утирает лоб, не имея ни малейшего представления, что _теперь_ делать. Похоронить? Но где? Закопать на заднем дворе и всю оставшуюся жизнь вспоминать о случившемся, проклиная чертового аргентинца, который не имеет чувства юмора, который душевно болен, раз требует от людей подобное и тем более желает зла беззащитному существу. 

В итоге Роналду теряет счет времени; он, кажется, кричит так громко, что будь вокруг люди, обязательно бы прибежали на помощь, но здесь пусто — и во дворе, и в доме. Крис обессилено стоит на коленях, склоняясь над остывающим трупом и с ужасом понимая, что перемазал руки в собачьей крови, даже лицо умудрился испачкать, не говоря уже о белой футболке, окрасившейся в красное. Португалец истерично трет ладонями о джинсы, пытаясь избавиться от липкой сворачивающейся и темнеющей на глазах жижи. Мужчина мигом забывает о крови, пихая два пальца в рот и отворачивая голову в сторону, но рвотных позывов нет, и, кажется, эта «жертва» была никчемной. Вингер, зажмуривая щиплющие глаза, сплевывает, шарахаясь в сторону и желая поскорее покинуть это место, нащупывая в заднем кармане ключи от дверей гаража, но как только он делает попытку встать на ноги, подавляя накатившее головокружение, граничащее с полуобморочным состоянием, то чувствует на своем плече прохладную тяжелую ладонь, заставляющую мгновенно опуститься обратно. Криштиану замирает, мгновенно осознавая, _кто_ это.

Крис не оборачивается, ничего не говорит и даже не шевелится, когда длинные пальцы пробегаются по его шее, сжимаются до хруста — завтра определенно проявятся синяки — а коротко остриженные, но притом нечеловечески острые ногти впиваются в кожу, до кровоподтеков. Криштиану скользит ладонями по полу, перемазанному собачьей кровью, ощущая дурной смрад, доносящийся из-за спины. Лионель издевается. Этого запаха нет, это просто галлюцинация, очередной мираж, кажущийся настолько реальным, что от него невозможно избавиться. Португалец хрипло кашляет, глаза начинают слезиться, а глотку уже просто дерет — он не может остановиться, дохая и дохая, что со временем этот звук становится похожим на собачий лай. Рот не прикрыть, даже вздохнуть толком не получается, ровно также, как и утереть посиневшие губы, с которых капает вязкая мокрота вместе со слюной — он и, наверное, простыл, пока черт знает сколько времени стоял здесь, склоняясь над охладевшим телом. Может, вингеру звонили, может, мать и ребенок уже пришли, а он просто не заметил, принимая тишину за ложную пустоту.

Слезы катятся по щекам, перемешиваются с розоватыми кровяными разводами, оставшимися на лице после того, как португалец пихал в горло пальцы. Во рту стоит мерзкий металлический, отливающий пряным, привкус крови, несвойственный человеку, и только когда до Роналду доходит, что он убил животное, а затем еще и неосознанно попробовал ее… Он ублюдок, настоящая мразь, какой Месси, видимо, и хочет видеть своего подопечного, раз явился сюда, вот только этот визит вряд предвещает хоть что-то хорошее.

Прохладные ладони ложатся на коротко остриженный загривок, тело Роналду сотрясается мелкой дрожью, и сколько бы он не пытался, не может думать хоть о чем-то, кроме распластавшегося перед ним окровавленного тела собаки: бледный язык, вывалившийся наружу, сухой, с проступающими синими венами, чуть вздувшимися, будто норовящими лопнуть, но это все, что можно считать настоящим, ведь остальное вполне способно оказаться как сном, так и явью. Лионель сильнее стискивает шею португальца, продолжая впиваться ногтями в смуглую кожу до белесых борозд. С губ вингера срывается тихий стон, отчего Месси на мгновение замирает, а затем его рука с опасливой медлительностью, легко, будто большое насекомое, проскальзывает по лицу португальца; пальцы надавливают сильнее, проникая в рот, шкрябая по плотно стиснутым зубам, отчего в голове раздается гадкий скрежет. Каталонец, кажется, не желает выслушивать все это, собираясь… А что он станет делать? Но, определенно, нет ничего, что бы не осталось без весьма горьких последствий. 

Мужчина наклоняется, все еще стараясь протолкнуть пальцы глубже в рот Криса, утомленно вздыхая, будто все происходящее для него обыденно. Роналду давится зловонным, прокуренным дыханием, понимая, что при первой их встрече не почувствовал этого запаха — гнилого, даже заплесневелого. Желудок мучительно сводит, и португалец, все же, ощущает выворачивающий спазм где-то в глотке, отворачиваясь в сторону, стараясь не задеть аргентинца ради своей же сохранности, но тот… Он хватается за темные, уложенные гелем волосы вингера, скручивает, будто пытаясь намотать на кулак, но длины не хватает, отчего Криштиану чувствует, будто скальп отделяется от черепа, чувствует, как все нервные окончания взрываются от дикой боли. Парень натужно дышит, но это не волнует Лионеля, который изучает нападающего — тот ощущает его взгляд, скользящий по спине, по перемазанным в крови рукам, шее, должно быть, уже пестрящей свежими синяками. Криштиану дожидается, смиряясь со своим положением, что Месси скажет хоть слово, но тот лишь упивается своим недовольством, которое становится осязаемым, самым правдивым из всего того, что происходит в каменных, словно мгновенно отсыревших стенах. 

Роналду в какой-то момент кажется самому себе безликим, абсолютно безвольным, ведь не так давно сам пошел на это, сам согласился подчиняться, а когда душа после содеянного заполнена только глухой пустотой и безразличием, все меркнет; и как бы каталонец сейчас ни поступил — это правильно, ведь такова плата за будущее Криша и Марии, а Криштиану уже не имеет никакого значения, он стал пешкой, считая это забавным и в какой-то мере захватывающим, даже сейчас, стоя коленях, стирая их до мяса, до розовых сочащихся подкожной жидкостью царапин. Месси тянет его за волосы, принуждая подняться в полный рост, и Крис повинуется, потупляя взгляд, избегая Месси, которому также все равно. Лионель отступает на шаг назад, и вновь Роналду чувствует его железные пальцы, ложащиеся на понурившиеся плечи. Аргентинец скоблит ногтями, они не приносят ничего кроме боли, даже сквозь тонкую ткань грязной, пропахшей потом футболки. Криштиану задерживает дыхание, жмурится, пытается найти в себе силы возразить, но язык будто онемел, словно разум португальца полностью попал под влияние каталонца.

Роналду склоняет голову, когда аргентинец цепляется за ворот; давится, когда Л… Лео тянет, а шов врезается в горло, передавливает трахею. Нитки трещат, а глаза португальца заполняются влагой; и вот он уже ничего не видит, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, хрипя, отклоняясь назад в попытке ослабить давление, но Месси это не мешает, в любом случае удивительно, что он, не вышедший ростом парень имеет такие физические возможности, даже на матчах он никогда не казался уставшим, в то время как тяжелое дыхание остальных футболистов, наверное, глушило крики стадиона. 

Вдруг давление ослабевает, а затем Лионель, со всем присущим ему спокойствием, заставляет Криштиану поднять руки. Стаскивает с него футболку, и это его движение выглядит как-то заботливо, но не то, что он делает дальше: стискивает плечо, вновь вонзая ногти в уже истерзанную кожу и опускает на колени. Медлительно огибает фигуру Криса, с отвращением отпихивает остывающий труп, тихо ступая в лужу с кровью. Крис вновь кашляет, жмуря глаза, не желая на это смотреть, но когда Месси приподнимает его подбородок, Роналду уже не может сопротивляться. Он встречается взглядом с аргентинцем, который равнодушно разглядывает бледное лицо, будто что-то прикидывая и продолжая сжимать белую тряпку в руке. Лионель полностью расслаблен, водя указательным пальцем по лицу вингера, очерчивая нос, скулы, линию подбородка и губы, отчего мужчина дрожит, да и вдруг накативший холод, граничащий со своей совершенной противоположностью — жарой — сводит с ума. Лионель хмыкает, стирая капли собачьей крови, но те, что остались вокруг рта, давно засохли, въелись в поры, и уже не источают того пряного аромата, доводящего до головокружения, но и этот момент аргентинец привычно трактует по-своему: он плюет Криштиану в лицо; и тот шарахается, съеживается, чувствуя, как зловонная жидкость стекает по переносице, губам и подбородку. 

Хочется тошнить, но нечем, а когда Роналду замечает, что аргентинец комкает его футболку, приподнимает руку и начинает стирать кровь, строя нарочито безучастное выражение, то возникает желание отмахнуться от настойчивой руки Месси. Он заканчивает, отшвыривая одежду в сторону, и вновь принимается разглядывать вингера, все так же терзая его лицо, оставляя полукруглые вмятины от ногтей и синяки, стискивая кожу слишком сильно, отчего проглядываются фиолетовые небольшие пятна кровоподтеков, припухшие по краям, мутные. Лионель всеми способами пытается убедить португальца в том, что он ничем не является, пустым, ничтожным, бесполезным... в его случае — рабом. Безвольным и подчиняющимся беспрекословно. 

Криштиану воротит от всего, что находится в этом помещении: от тусклого света, от запаха, от крови и трупа, от машин, покоящихся на своих местах, от ножа и каталонца, склоняющегося на ним. Роналду судорожно утирает слюну, мнимо забавляя этим Лионеля, который ухмыляется, а затем подталкивает Криса назад, и тот обессилено падает, ударяясь затылком, отчего перед глазами начинают мерещиться черные пятна. Роналду вертится, пытаясь вытянуть ноги, и когда пальцы Месси стискивают его лодыжки, медленно подтаскивая ослабленное тело к себе, португалец начинает стонать. Оголенные лопатки раздираются до крови, оставляя тонкую, смазанную розоватую полоску сукровицы. Только сейчас мужчина понимает, что аргентинец нависает над ним, в прямом смысле: мягкие темные волосы падают на лоб, а плоский, будто у мертвеца, взгляд останавливается на грязном, перемазанном остатками слюны и собачьей крови лице. Португалец снова кашляет, пытаясь прочистить горло, чтобы его не жег этот сигаретный запах, чтобы желудок не крутило от какого-то омерзительного тухлого аромата, будто труп сгнил за те несколько десятков минут, что прошли с тех пор, как вингер…

Нападающий не понимает, чего от него добивается Лионель, но когда тот отстраняется, чувствует облегчение, спокойствие, распластавшись на грубом полу, врезающимся в похрустывающий позвоночник. Кости тошнотворно скрипят, мышцы сводит легкая судорога — это холод, стресс и страх. А еще чувство вины. И все вместе смешалось просто в убийственный коктейль, выбивая почву из-под ног.

Криштиану запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, надеясь на то, что просто потеряет сознание, но долгожданное забытье не приходит, и тогда аргентинец опускает руку на его живот, отчего пульс резко учащается, а температура тела будто бы мигом подскакивает. Крис хочет увернуться, видимо осознавая, чего от него добивается каталонец, но эти мысли вызывают лишь очередной сухой рвотный спазм, ведь вингер никогда не был с мужчинами, да и вообще презирал подобные отклонения от общепринятых норм, не особо распространяясь об этом, но в данном случае — выбора нет. Разум твердит это, но тело говорит обратное. Роналду ерзает, приподнимается на локтях, но вот ногти аргентинца вновь с силой впиваются в кожу; _он_ дышит ему в лицо, а затем что-то неразборчиво шепчет, без интонаций и каких-либо эмоций. Португалец прячет лицо в ладонях, пытаясь сдержать истерику, которая настигает его неожиданно, в тот момент. когда Лионель словно игриво проводит языком по шее, останавливается на плечах, вгрызаясь зубами в мягкую кожу. Кровь выступает из нескольких отверстий, и Лионель, кажется, единственный раз проявляет эмоции: он завороженно, с бешеной улыбкой наблюдает за сочащейся алой жидкостью. 

Роналду тихо воет — руку щиплет, а в груди клокочет небывалый страх и отвращение, заметно усилившееся, но даже и здесь Месси не дает ему покоя. Отводит руки в стороны, стискивая запястья до хруста, может даже вдребезги кроша тонкие кости, но Криштиану чувствует иную боль — ту боль, что ему, возможно, еще придется испытать. Лопатки изодраны в клочья, и продолжись это хоть еще на минуту дольше, Крис заработает заражение крови, а мысль о том, что та мешается с собачьей, размазывается по телу, запекается на мокрых от пота, сальных волосах… 

Лионель опять хватается за его лодыжки и снова тянет, только на этот раз Крис не сдерживается, стонет так громко, что, кажется, почти кричит, но не позволяет себе такой оплошности — в голове что-то щелкает, намекая — аргентинец бы ни за что не потерпел подобного, хотя три месяца назад, когда заставил-таки Криштиану съесть злополучный торт, вел себя более чем хладнокровно и не особо обращал внимания на потуги вингера воспротивиться, настаивая на своем. Так и сейчас — он оставляет по всему его телу синяки и ссадины, и невозможно найти такое место на побледневшей коже, которое не было бы измазано бетонной пылью, перемешавшейся с кровью, потом и словно ядовитой слюной каталонца. 

Роналду мотает головой из стороны в сторону, когда Месси заводит его руки за голову, удерживая навесу, выворачивая плечевой сустав под неправильным углом до болезненного хруста, но сустав остается на месте, а кость не ломается, просто становится еще больнее. Холод сковывает разум, ледяной воздух дерет ноздри, а когда Месси подталкивает к тому, чтобы снять штаны, Криштиану всхлипывает, давится потрескивающим в воздухе электричеством и будто ожившей гнилью. Он сгибает ноги в коленях, приподнимается, елозя пятками по вымазанному кровью полу, а затем как-то неправильно изворачивается и шлепается обратно, глухо стукаясь копчиком. Мадридист шипит, но этот раздраженный звук вновь обращается в противный слуху скулеж, от которого Лионель, наверное, становится еще бесчувственнее, сдергивая приспущенные штаны с подзагорелых бедер. Жесткая ткань проходится по коже, раздражая потертые кровоточащие колени. 

Как бы Криштиану хотел, чтобы Месси сказал хоть слово, но тот все еще молчит, а сам португалец просто не способен говорить, только издавать нечленораздельные звуки, больше похожие не подвывания раненого животного. В ушах раздается предсмертный вопль собаки, а перед глазами встает картина, определенно не для слабонервных: шерсть, измазанная кровью, проглядывающаяся кость ребра. Лионель дико улыбается, облизывая пересохшие губы — для него происходящее совершенно нормально, и, возможно, именно такое вознаграждение за проделанную работу он считает правильным: он проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, напуская ложное спокойствие, но оно слишком разнится с физическими ощущениями, чтобы Крис так просто поверил в него. Лионель опускается ниже, касаясь колен, макая подушечки пальцев в самые глубокие царапины, а затем поднося пальцы ко рту и демонстративно удовлетворенно облизывая. Крис в эту минуту жалеет о том, что приоткрыл глаза, но именно этого и добивался Месси. Он хотел, чтобы Криштиану _видел_.

Аргентинец отступает. На мгновение исчезает из поля зрения, поднимаясь с места и заходя за голову португальца, который в следующее мгновение чувствует рывок — его волосы сжимают в кулаке, поворачивая в сторону, специально обращая внимание на то, с каким упоением Лионель заваливается рядом, непринужденно ложась на живот, подползая, как-то по-змеиному, к телу животного, высовывая кончик розового языка и макая в не до конца просохшую лужу крови, отчего Криштиану ощущает, как непрошенные, но очень уместные слезы сбегают по щекам. Месси, наверное, выпивает с чертов стакан крови, прежде чем окончательно впадает в безумие — алая жидкость булькает у него во рту и горле, стекает из уголка губ, находящихся уже в критической близости от лица вингера. Мужчина прячется, съеживается, но извечно спокойный каталонец, глаза которого будто полностью становятся черными, из-за теней, падающих на него, прищипывает какую-то царапину, стискивая пальцами бок и ребра вингера. Он прикасается своим ртом ко рту португальца, настойчиво приоткрывая его, проталкивая внутрь язык вместе с густым глотком крови. Крис вдруг просыпается ото сна, хочет сопротивляться, но сил нет, а когда он пытается отстраниться, отвернуть голову, то язык аргентинца вдруг становится острее зубов, а кровь... 

Крис взвывает. _Это его. Его кровь повсюду._ Он скользит по ней, скользит в кровяном поту и кровяной слюне. Даже в глаза заливается это дерьмо, отдающее металлом, но стоит только дотянуться рукой до влажной липкой шерсти, вспомнить только, что вопреки всему, под влиянием миража он притягивает к себе Месси, глотая вязкую жидкость, цепляясь за мускулистые плечи, выгибаясь и скуля из-за невыносимой боли, разрывающей спину, то реальность дает увесистый пинок под дых, и нет никаких страстных поцелуев, и лицо все так же испачкано неизменной грязью... Мужчина путается в реальностях, он забывает о своей личности и следует за Лионелем, сделав... правильный выбор, а будь все иначе, то труп собаки исчезнет, и вместо него появятся два других.

Лионель удерживает руки португальца, локти которого до хруста врезаются в бетонный пол, кожа обдирается до мяса, горит так, будто все нервы обнажаются в одно мгновение. Криштиану щурится — силится найти реальность, отчего голова, и без того измученная, разражается дикой болью, но Месси, конечно же, не реагирует на это, руководствуясь только своими желаниями, очень сомнительными, возможно — несуществующими, ведь Крис даже не пытается разгадать истинные мотивы, руководящие поступками аргентинца. Мужчина извивается, пытается увернуться от холодных прикосновений, твердя себе, что жар, растекающийся под пальцами каталонца, мнимый. Лионель склоняет голову, задумчиво утирая перемазанные кровью губы, такие… манящие? _Нет-нет-нет._ Крис отвергает эту идею, всеми силами пытается сопротивляться вкрадчиво подчиняющей разум воле каталонца, забирающегося длинными пальцами в рану, оставленную ножом в теле пса, перемазываясь в крови, а затем, как самый известный художник-экспрессионист, вырисовывая на израненной коже замысловатые бесформенные узоры.

Линия обрывается не так, как задумывал Лионель, и Криштиану, кажется, знает, что за этим последует, наблюдая затуманенным взглядом, как мужчина, цокнув языком, сплевывает на ему живот, стирая алое изображение. Он усердно трет кулаком в напряженным мышцам пресса, просто вминая в них острые костяшки, оставляя многочисленные синяки, растекающиеся по коже, будто темная фиолетовая акварель по бумаге — так просто, беспрепятственно. Крис уже не замечает, как эмоции полностью захватывают его — все перемешивается: и чувство вины, и данное обещание, и происходящее в эту минуту; слезы бегут ручьем — стекают по скулам, капают на пол, и Роналду готов поспорить, что слышит, как они с глухим стуком ударяются о бетон. 

Вингер не сопротивляется, да и аргентинец бы не позволил, поднимаясь на колени и медленно стягивая с себя форменные шорты и оставаясь в одной лишь бело-голубой футболке, чистой, выглаженной, незапятнанной ничем, что удивляет португальца, отчего он засматривается, разлепляя опухшие веки. Лионель протягивает руки, жестко обхватывает худые лодыжки мадридиста, заставляя согнуть ноги в коленях. Криштиану воротит от того, что с ним вытворяет каталонец, ему стыдно от того, что внизу живота завязывается какое-то нехарактерно приятное, ощущение, и вновь мужчина яростно пытается избавиться от этого чувства, вновь борется с собой и с воздействием Месси.

Аргентинец нависает над ним, дышит в лицо, ровно и спокойно, а Роналду остается только довольствоваться прерывистыми вздохами. Лионель сжимает его подбородок, не позволяя Крису спрятать взгляд, а смотреть прямо, принимая все то, что дает ему каталонец, ведь такова цена, таковы условия уговора. Когда Лео… добивается своего, он, вроде бы, успокаивается, даже смотрит как-то снисходительно, но Криштиану старается не верить и этому; он надеется, что все пройдет… быстро, а боли уже столько, что хватит на всю жизнь; кровь повсюду — человеческая и собачья, но только не кровь Лионеля (он настолько бледен, что может показаться, будто страдает какой-нибудь заразой), по глазам которого видно — он просто так не позволит португальцу отключиться, не сейчас, когда находится на пике своей находчивости относительно того, что можно сделать с беззащитным парнем, в один миг испоганившим свою жизнь и теперь обязанным подчиняться. 

Португалец цепляется за шершавую поверхность пола, заляпанную кровью, скребет ногтями до тех пор, пока пальцы не превращаются в развороченные куски плоти. Ногтевые пластины едва не отрываются с корнем, а в раны забивается черная грязь... Криштиану не волнует и это — он гасит другую боль, старательно изучая свои ладони, шипя и до крови кусая губы — все превращается в кашу, а когда ладонь каталонца скользит по его напрягшемуся члену, а Крис просто изнывает, ненавидит себя и хочет продолжения одновременно. Он потерялся. В конце концов, Месси протискивает пальцы между ягодиц португальца, разводя их насколько можно, пока кожа не натягивается до предела, а в ушах не возникает ощущение, будто скальп трещит, рвется на клочки, оголяя алые пучки мышц, кремовые, чуть сероватые кости и сухожилия. 

Периферическим зрением Роналду улавливает движение, а точнее — замечает и в последствии ощущает, как холодная толстая головка касается сжатого анального отверстия, настолько тугого, что, кажется, даже палец бы не проскользнул, но и это Месси не волнует. Криштиану испуганно замирает, но иррациональное возбуждение только усиливается — каталонец давит на него, напускает иллюзию… или же иллюзией является отвращение, а на самом деле все иначе? 

Аргентинец резко толкается вперед, проникая внутрь буквально на несколько миллиметров, начиная растягивать Криса, но этого хватает, чтобы тот сорвался на дикий, ни с чем не сравнимый вопль. Криштиану орет до тех пор, пока не заканчивается воздух, пока не чувствует, как разодранная глотка начинает кровоточить — он ощущает это так, будто трахея стала самым чувствительным местом, а стекающая вниз, похожая на тонкие нити кровь режет изнутри, словно нож, и вингер заслужил это. Он знает. Мужчина приподнимается, пытается ускользнуть от длинного, можно сказать, нечеловечески большого члена аргентинца, но тот с силой возвращает вингера на место, вновь раздражая травмированные лопатки и поясницу. Роналду ерзает, мысленно умоляет, чтобы Месси прекратил, но тот делает вид, будто не слышит этих мыслей, налегая на португальца, вдавливаясь в него, входя до самого основания и только останавливаясь лишь на одну секунду, но даже не для того, чтобы парень отдышался, а чуть заинтересованно наблюдая, как до неправдоподобия яркая красная кровь с разорванных мышц пачкает обтянутый выступившими венами ствол. 

Неестественное физическое удовольствие ощутимо разнится с моральной болью и тем, что Криштиану лежит здесь, и даже суть не в том, что он убил собаку. В другом — его трахает мужчина. Измывается над ним изощренными способами, восхитительно-необычными... Они прекрасны. По крайней мере, Лионель считает именно так, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Крис сошел с ума. 

В ушах стоит гулкий шум, а все тело заполняет ощущение — Лионель _внутри_ него, его взгляд безучастно изучает перекосившееся от боли лицо — раскрасневшееся и мокрое. Волосы португальца взлохмачены, но каталонец не пытается вновь схватиться за них, неторопливо выходя из Криштиану, а затем размашисто толкаясь обратно, отчего все тело португальца сотрясается. Мужчина скребется еще яростнее, стирая подушечки пальцев чуть ли не до кости. Роналду не контролирует свои крики, не контролирует движения, когда, не зная куда деть руки, тянется к бледным выточенным плечам аргентинца, но тот лишь с отвращением отмахивается от них, будто от назойливой мухи, вытягивая по швам и удерживая в неподвижности. 

Крис морщится — демоническая, черная, неподвластная натура Месси, казавшаяся всегда мирной и праведной, взяла над ним верх; теперь нет никакого гласного и негласного соревнования — Лионель сильнее и опаснее. Он — само зло, такое необъятное и пугающе красивое, что Роналду путается — он желает продолжения этого кошмара всеми частичками своей покореженной души, но ведь есть еще и чувство самосохранения... Лео грубо разводит ноги португальца шире, останавливая его попытку обнять торс, сжать бедрами бока, притягивая к себе... мучителя, надзирателя и спасителя одновременно.

Каталонец не без удовольствия разглядывает зареванное лицо, трахая Криса с оттяжкой, вбиваясь в него с размаху, врезаясь своим телом в его, что по просторному помещению разносится звонкое эхо. Каталонец не без удовольствия разглядывает и кровоточащие царапины, изорванную кожу и чернеющие запекшейся кровью укусы, оставленные его зубами; а Крис съеживается под этим взглядом. И горит. Он давится криками, прерывающимися на стоны так часто, что это не увязывается в голове, заставляя забыть об охладелом трупе собаки и комках шерсти, которые Роналду неосознанно выдрал, цепляясь за животное как за единственную реальную вещь в этом новом... мире.

Вингер скользит пятками по шершавому бетонному полу, подаваясь вперед, сжимаясь вокруг члена аргентинца, движимый каким-то мазохистским наслаждением. Месси это не заботит, да и сама ситуация для него, видимо, мало что значит, а их восприятие слишком разнится — для Лионеля это будто пища или вода; он дышит тем, что убивает португальца, и тот бы правда давным-давно погиб, но аргентинец и его скрытые способности не позволяют этому произойти, удерживая на грани между... _жизнью_ и смертью. Все тело Криса сводит судорогой, горячие волны бегут по ледяной расцарапанной спине, распаляют рваные края ран, раздражают обнажившуюся розоватую блестящую плоть, которая исчезнет, скроется из виду, нужно лишь только, чтобы Роналду поправился, но в данном случае это кажется за гранью возможного.

Лионель врывается в него все быстрее, неистовее, гортанно порыкивая и стискивая колени нападающего стальными пальцами, отчего под подушечками остаются бордовые отметины. Месси протягивает руку, обхватывает стоящий колом член португальца, сжимает у основания до боли, до срывающегося дыхания последнего, предотвращая приближение оргазма. Да, Крису стыдно за то, что он чувствует, но когда настоящее путается с подобием ночного кошмара, трудно держать себя в руках, отвечать за свои поступки, трудно _сожалеть_. 

А когда Криштиану понимает, что не в силах терпеть, но кончить не может, ведь это разозлит Лео, то начинает выть, как раненый зверь, но вот Месси резко выходит из него, в промежности чувствуется жжение, сопровождаемое медленно стекающей по бедрам кровью, горячей, опаляющей холодную, покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Лионель поднимается на ноги, перешагивает через распластавшееся тело Криса и нависает над ним, стоя чуть поодаль от головы, а затем, собственнолично проведя по всей длине члена ладонью, спускает португальцу прямо на лицо — теплая сперма попадает на глаза, стекает по переносице, губам, попадает в чуть приоткрытый рот, и только в этот момент Криштиану понимает, что самым позорным для него было кончить в тот момент, как первая капля белесого густого семени коснулась его кожи. Мужчина раздавлен, и, сотрясаемый сухим послеоргазменным спазмом, он безвольно глотает ртом воздух и надеется на то, что Месси исчезнет. Исчезнет из его жизни.

Так и происходит; на лице португальца расплывается нечто напоминающее улыбку, он загнанно дышит, скулит, упираясь взглядом в тело собаки, кажущееся таки маленьким... Сейчас для него не существует наружного мира, только этот гараж, измазанный кровью пол и глухой свет, который смягчает воспоминания о криках, что навсегда запечатлелись в этих стенах: слышен гул, слышно, как рвется плоть, как текут слезы и вспарывается кожа. 

Мужчина пересиливает себя — ползет до дверей, пытаясь избавиться от мыслей о рези промеж ягодиц и алых лужах вокруг. Криштиану подтягивается, задыхаясь от слёз, надеясь на то, что когда-нибудь он сможет пустить себе пулю в висок, но грохот, с которым железный засов отрезает все пути отступления, возвращает к действительности — Криштиану заперся здесь, на месте преступления, голый и израненный, изможденный и изнасилованный... Нет. Пожалуй, последнее к нему отношения не имеет — Роналду сам пошел на это. В противном случае он бы попрощался с единственными членами своей маленькой семьи. 

Роналду возвращается туда, где пролежал несколько десятков минут — веки тяжелеют, а мозг давно смирился спазмами, теперь заглушая их, позволяя не обращать внимания. Искусственно притупленная боль рано или поздно вернется в полной мере, и Крис не знает, не может быть уверен, готов ли он будет, когда ее почувствует. Мужчина опускается на пол рядом с _Месси_ , обнимает тельце рукой, перебирая когда-то мягкую шерсть, нежно поглаживая... Он засыпает, не помня ни себя, ни того, _кем_ он _должен_ быть.

Крис очнулся в своей постели, судорожно потирая ладони, стараясь не тревожить разодранные пальцы и не совсем доверяя тому факту, что его кожа чиста — никаких царапин и глубоких ран, только синяки, как некое напоминание о случившемся. Мужчина не помнит, как оказался здесь, он путается во времени, стараясь поверить в то, что произошло… И было ли вообще? Слишком много разнящихся фактов — эти отметины, запах псины, и выражение лица Месси — его почти невозможно определить, все слишком непроглядно, мутно; есть только урывки ощущений, некая эмоциональная окраска от которой кровь стынет в жилах. Роналду елозит на постели — и на кой черт он умудрился проснуться сейчас, посреди ночи? Мужчина ворочается, пытается подняться на ноги, но когда дрема окончательно отступает, португалец с шипением расслабляется, замедляя движения и аккуратно опускаясь на подушки — задницу саднит, просто режет, и эта боль вполне может сравниться с той, что испытывал Крис, когда ломал плечо и лодыжку, не беря в расчет что это — боль совершенно иного толка.

Криштиану решает, что Лионель оказал ему услугу — отнес сюда, исцелил… Гребаный аргентинец, который и не человек вовсе. Кто он, черт возьми, такой? Интересно, есть еще хоть кто-нибудь, кто знает наверняка, кто посвящен в этот вопрос? Вопрос об истинном лице нападающего? _Лучшего_ в мире? Роналду пытается не думать об этом, вновь не задавать лишних вопросов, но попытки оставляют желать лучшего — если каталонец появился столь внезапно, да еще и с подобными просьбами, как живо… убийство, то он сделает это вновь — лишь вопрос времени.

Ни мать, ни Криш не искали вингера, ведь когда вернулись, он, должно быть, уже был здесь. Чистый, прикрытый одеялом… Ха! Как мило со стороны Лионеля, но сомнительно, что тот сделал это по доброте душевной или из-за симпатии к нему. Криштиану собирается с мыслями, надеясь на то, что «следующий раз» настанет очень нескоро. Он закрывает глаза и настойчиво отметает весь этот бред, абсолютно не представляя, как предстанет перед одноклубниками в таком виде, как будет тренироваться с порванными мышцами, ведь он даже ногами нормально шевелить не может! А что говорить о растяжке, о финтах, о беге?.. Гиблая тема. Роналду засыпает, про себя повторяя, как мантру, что все произошедшее — лишь кошмар; это помогает, а разобраться со всем можно и завтра.

***

Португалец поднимается со звонком будильника, но это не дает ему абсолютно никаких преимуществ. Роналду скатывается с кровати и несколько долгих минут добирается до ванной, стараясь не шуметь, а как только останавливается перед зеркалом, лицезрея обширные синяки, расписавшие все тело, многочисленные засосы, вызывающие только отвращение. Крис тяжело дышит, когда еле-еле изворачивается и стаскивает с бедер свободные шорты — мелкий засранец позаботился и об этом. Что ж, взамен он потребует во сто крат больше, и вингер должен быть готов к этому, только вот как узнать, когда каталонцу ударит в голову новое желание — новые приказы и новые игры, кровавые, жестокие и по-настоящему _безумные_.

Мужчина заглядывает за спину, но, опять же, эта попытка не приводит ни к чему хорошему — Крис только наваливается на бортик раковины, пытаясь ослабить давление на раздраженную плоть, понимая, что не сможет добраться до Вальдебебас, не сможет принять участие в ближайших матчах. Безусловно, его могут освободить, оставить под медицинским надзором, вот только как объяснить врачами фиолетовые кровоподтеки и распухшую задницу? Никак, а если приложить усилия и тренироваться через боль, то можно просто упасть в обморок от раздражающих психику и разум ощущений и осознания того, что Месси… поимел его рядом с трупом собаки. _Омерзительно_.

Этот подлый малявка возомнил себя всесильным, можно сказать — приравнял к Богу, но, может, на деле он лишь сумел убедить его в своей безграничной власти, и Крису всего лишь стоит побороть игру воображения? Это не так просто — поверить в реальность, или же в иллюзорность этих отметин, исполосовавших все тело. Криштиану умывается, обводя кончиком указательного пальца алый зазубренный след, оставленный острыми зубами каталонца. Вчера он, наверное, сделал то, что до этого не удавалось никому — подавил Роналду, отобрал его свободу без видимых усилий, беспристрастно глядя в его глаза, заставляя думать, что португалец получает _удовольствие_ , что он всецело доверяет Лионелю и готов следовать его указаниям, невзирая на их содержание. Вингер вздыхает — никто же не станет расспрашивать его обо всем… этом? Косых взглядов не избежать, но мужчине к ним не привыкать — они сопровождают его всю жизнь, что стало вполне обыденным и нормальным.

Пошарив в тумбочке под раковиной, Крис находит какой-то увлажняющий крем для тела и, выдавив немного на ладонь, скривившись и перебрав с дюжину матерных слов, мягко растирает субстанцию между ягодиц, чувствуя, что кожа там потрескалась, чуть загрубела. Криштиану понимает, что сделай он хотя бы одно неправильное движение, раны снова начнут кровоточить, но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Вингер встряхивается, избавляясь от желания побиться головой об стену, чтобы хоть немного сгладить воспоминания — стереть мельчайшие детали того, как Месси насиловал его, и последнему это даже… нравилось. Но лишь в редких случаях он мог быть уверен в том, что в данный момент Лионель не воздействует на него, в остальном возникали довольно обоснованные и веские сомнения, но вместе с тем в глубине души клубится ощущение — горечь, страх и надежда — когда-нибудь Роналду сдастся, перестанет сопротивляться аргентинцу.

В итоге Криштиану натягивает на себя футболку с длинным рукавом, прикрывая сиреневые разводы, ноющие и жгущие изнутри. Как бы он хотел, чтобы сегодня был еще один выходной, и не пришлось бы объясняться с клубными врачами и тренерами насчет резко ухудшившегося физического состояния. Роналду тяжело опускается на водительское сидение, чувствуя, что между ягодиц стало щипать, а вместе с тем возникает ощущение, будто Криса поливают расплавленным железом, а когда добираются до задницы — все становится куда хуже.

Португалец проскальзывает мимо охраны, топает по знакомым коридорам, придумывая здоровое оправдание каждому синяку, оставленному Лионелем. В один прекрасный миг настает момент истины и прятаться негде — мадридисты один за другим появляются на Вальдебебас, отдохнувшие и посвежевшие, но только Криштиану выглядит так, будто пережил апокалипсис. Поначалу мужчина шарахается, скрывается от посторонних взглядов, отчего товарищи по команде наверняка начинают задаваться вопросом — все ли у него в порядке с головой и где тот вингер, что громче всех шумит в раздевалке? Кто-то спрашивает. Кто-то молчит. Кто-то ведет себя непринужденно, и только благодаря последним Роналду расслабляется — синяки на теле спортсмена, да еще и столь фанатичного, как португалец, ничего не значат? Или _они_ просто не видят, а может, просто не хотят видеть. Но все же один из товарищей, кажется, настораживается, тот, с которым изначально все было слишком неоднозначно, а когда в Реале появился Родригес, отношения совсем испортились. Криштиану ловит на себе очередной раздраженный взгляд Гарета — недоверчивый, скептический и подозрительный. Очень подозрительный, на что в голове туман начинает медленно рассеиваться, а шепот, что не затихает ни на секунду, только усиливается — Месси глубоко укоренился в мозгу вингера, говоря с ним таким образом, заставляя делать то, на что прежний Криштиану явно не пошел бы. Но только… только не сейчас.

_— Хочешь от него избавиться?_

Роналду прикрывает глаза, потирает их тыльной стороной ладони, а затем, ждет продолжения, игнорируя волну дрожи, прошедшую по позвоночнику.

_— Давай же, Рон, убей его._

Предлагает Лионель, но вингер давным-давно понял, что дебри размышлений об аргентинце не имеют ни сути, ни смысла, но чем дольше мужчина говорит, тем большую значимость и силу обретают его слова.

_«Я… нет.»_

Еще бы он ответил "да".

Роналду исподтишка разглядывает валлийца, когда тот уже оставил это бесполезное занятие — лицезрение изможденного, избитого лица португальца. Что-то заставляет Криса задуматься — может, нелюбовь к этому человеку? Неприязнь? А голос Месси все также соблазнителен, красив, заманивая в свои сети, из которых, Криштиану знает, выбраться невозможно. Это бесит. Бесит до нервно подрагивающих пальцев, но в этом случае, почему-то, не вызывает таких ощущений, только личную заинтересованность. А после всего случившегося Роналду понимает, что не может _просто_ жить с подобным грузом — будто все глядят на него как на убийцу, как на умалишенного, и этот чертов недосамурай в первую очередь. Мерзкий подхалим, неизвестно каким путем заработавший себе место в Мадриде — Перес бы просто так не расстался с сотней миллионов евро. Роналду решает… если _он_ настолько чудовищен, способный на живодерство и беспрекословное подчинение, нет ничего в том, что он выслушает Лионеля, примет его предложение, ведь иного выхода нет. Он обязан.

 _— А ты… Ты то еще дерьмо, Рон_  — зло смеется Месси в голове у португальца. Да и с какой стати он называет его этим прозвищем? Темный провидец добрался до самых неприметных страниц жизни Криштиану, это не то, чтобы расстраивает, скорее заставляет задуматься над тем, как показать себя с наилучшей стороны. В этом плане они с Бэйлом оказались в одной лодке, но иных, противоречивых различий слишком много, чтобы сыгранность на поле отвечала вескому имени Реала, а отношения в раздевалке были непринужденными. Роналду тяжко выдыхает — он бы хотел ответить… Лео хоть что-то, но его присутствие сбивает с толку, вызывая бурю воспоминаний, крушащую все на своем пути.

 _Они_ не видят истины. Вингер вовсе запутался в том, что он может считать настоящим, а что наваждением. В любом случае, только каталонец остается в выигрыше, даже сейчас, когда открытым текстом, спустя всего несколько часов, намекает на новое поручение. Еще более кошмарное, невозможное, ведь Крис…

_— Не отрицай, ты хочешь этого. Я знаю._

Ведь Крис не убийца?

Нет. Он, будто в тумане, обводит раздевалку взглядом — все как всегда: смех, разбросанные вещи, пошлые шуточки и нытье. Криштиану бросает последний взгляд на Гарета — он ведет себя как обычно, нет ничего такого, что могло бы привлечь внимание: ни странного выражения лица, ни напряжения, словно Роналду несколько секунд назад возомнил себе это, словно Месси… Его голос исчезает, просто испаряется, а в следующее мгновение португалец уже и не помнит о нем, просто приходит к выводу, что со стороны он выглядит более чем странно, судорожно застегивая пуговицу на джинсах и наскоро накидывая на себя рубашку, дабы побыстрее скрыть отметины, оставшиеся после нескольких десятков минут, проведенных с аргентинцем в одной комнате.

Вингер старается держаться ровнее, непринужденнее, но всякий раз, когда он натыкается взглядом на Иско, бравада тут же превращается в чувство стыда, сильное, мешающееся с горечью. И это не обман зрения, а когда Криштиану сосредотачивается и шум в ушах затихает, то находит смысл в словах испанца — он, за занавесом чужого непонимания и незнания выглядит еще более устрашающе, чем сам Крис, доведший соклубника до подобного. Нетрудно догадаться, _почему_ он держится в стороне, вставляя свою лепту в разговор очень редко, разнясь с прежним Аларконом; в то время как Роналду, как самый подлый трус, побоялся зайти в этот гребаный гараж, и посмотреть на то, что сотворил вчера… Он мог бы извиниться, мог бы сказать, что сожалеет, но Месси не позволяет такой роскоши, находясь рядом, опуская тяжелую ладонь на искусанное плечо вингера, удерживая его на месте, заставляя путаться в реальностях — где правда, а где ложь мужчине известно, но вместе с тем и совсем не очевидно.

***

Так проходит еще один день, другой, третий; эти дни превращаются в недели — фанаты шумят о пропаже _Месси_ , соболезнуют, а Криштиану будто в рот воды набрал. Он пытается признаться, всей душой хочет этого, но слова не идут, и каждую ночь он ощущает на себе взгляд каталонца, слышит, как тот нашептывает ему какую-то ересь, или же просто молчит, давя своим незримым присутствием. Крис наблюдает, как синяки постепенно желтеют, а затем и исчезают вовсе, но каждый приезд на Вальдебебас, каждый матч заставляют вингера содрогнуться, побелеть и покрыться мелкой россыпью холодного пота, читая в глазах других укор и обвинения. Когда мадридисты узнали о пропаже собаки, то всячески поддерживали Иско, и Роналду бежал впереди всех, отчего сам хозяин вел себя с ним настороженно, посчитав поведение вингера немного странноватым. Даже больше, чем 'немного', но Крис ничего не мог поделать, путаясь в собственных размышлениях и всецело довольствуясь тем, что его семья в порядке. А когда Месси вновь появился, чувство вины и вовсе исчезло, но то, как аргентинец держался, явно говорило — Криштиану не забудет о содеянном еще очень долго.

Тогда каталонец промолчал, изучающе разглядывая португальца, привычно равнодушно покуривая вонючие сигареты, последний гордо поднял подбородок, нервно потирая руки, перемазанные собачей кровью — глупый, определенно глупый, и вовсе не смешной мираж. Криштиану ждал, что Месси вновь отдаст приказ, ведь с  _тех_ пор его ничего не интересовало. Но и в этом Крис изрядно ошибался, окончательно теряя способность мыслить здраво — теперь и матчи, и тренировки, и Реал в целом потеряли свои краски, поблекли; его слух, зрение и обоняние затупились, как у старого, дряхлого пса, и Роналду начал осознавать тот простой факт, что он медленно погибает, жаль только, люди окружающие его, этого не понимают.

***

Все превратилось в сумбурную сплошную массу — новый матч, новая тренировка, нечто, отдаленно напоминающее чувство вины, тишина со стороны Месси. Именно так проходят те две недели после того, как Криштиану сделал то, о чем наверняка будет жалеть до самой смерти. Иско не смирился с потерей, в которой был виноват лишь один человек, отчего Крису легче не становилось. Роналду интуитивно понимает, что вскоре Лионель потребует чего-то еще, и это придется исполнить, иначе беды не миновать. Аргентинец запугал вингера настолько, что он не может нормально спать, не может нормально общаться с одноклубниками, ведь кто знает, что взбредет этому _нечеловеку_ в голову?

Учебный год только-только начался, и дом пустует, поэтому когда португалец возвращается обратно, то уже по инерции оставляет машину на улице, сторонясь гаража, который будто возвышается темной массивной крепостью где-то на отшибе, омрачая своим видом абсолютно все. Крис словно видит, как по стенам бежит собачья кровь, а он сам ползет по шершавому, склизкому от густых багряных луж полу, пытаясь избавиться от Месси, но тот непременно настигает его, и… что он делает? Ломает все кости? Насилует? Или… заставляет думать, что все _это_ нравится Криштиану? Который в отчаянии цепляется за эти ощущения, находя их своим спасением, вот только от чего он защищается? Каталонец, должно быть, не убьет его. Не тогда, когда сделка все еще в силе и вингер нужен ему живым. Это хоть немного успокаивает, приводит в чувство.

Нападающий, опустив взгляд, проскальзывает мимо этой неприметной постройки — он заверяет себя, что сумеет забыть, что он… не жалеет, ведь все это ради ребенка. Его единственного ребенка, которого он не уберег. Роналду вваливается в коридор и первое, что моментально приводит его в чувство — запах сигарет. Острый, въедающийся в глаза. _Он_ здесь. Несомненно здесь, иначе и быть не может. Поднабравшись храбрости, Крис медленно проходит вперед, заглядывая во все комнаты: пусть дым и потрескивающее в воздухе электричество явно намекают на присутствие аргентинца, дом пуст. Но это простое явственное ощущение не напрягает Криштиану настолько, насколько он мог бы представить. Мужчина на мгновение расслабляется — оттраханный мозг болит не так сильно, как покореженное тело. Вингер знает это хорошо, лучше, чем кто бы то ни был.

Вингер добирается до спальни — здесь мираж достигает своей кульминации, словно Месси правда был здесь, но ушел за несколько минут до появления португальца. Роналду оглядывается по сторонам и ничего не находит, только приближается к окну, наблюдая за тем, как меняется погода — быстро темнеет, а тело покрывается гусиной кожей из-за прохладного ветра, задувающего в окно. Крис настораживается — не может быть все так просто; и уже в следующее мгновение ощущает ледяные железные пальцы, смыкающиеся на плече, раздражая едва зажившие укусы. Криштиану вздрагивает и оборачивается, но вновь никого не видит. Он тяжело дышит, ощущая, как ускоряется сердечный ритм, а осознание реальности ускользает все дальше и дальше. Мужчина трет глаза, запускает пятерню в уложенные гелем волосы и косится на часы — еще только час, а он уже вымотан как черт знает кто. И все эти игры — то ли воображения, то ли аргентинца — оставляют желать лучшего, но даже это — не конец.

_— Больше никаких шуток._

Вингер едва ли не подпрыгивает, когда, а подсознании раздается суровый голос каталонца. Да и о каких…

_— Разберись с Бэйлом._

Значит… тогда, две недели назад, он не смеялся, а говорил на полном серьезе. И Криштиану явно не стоило отмахиваться от всего, пытаясь опустеть, впасть в беспамятство. Когда Крис приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, то вовремя останавливает себя, ведь перед глазами буквально встает картина — Лионель весело (хищно) улыбаясь, грозит пальцем, намекая на бездушную расправу, которая для него не будет значить ровным счетом ничего; но для Роналду… Сложно представить, что с ним будет и сложно представить, что будет с тем, кто попадется на пути. Мужчина соглашается, сжимая подоконник до хруста собственных костей и отрывисто кивая: это ведь все для него, для Криша — только бы мальчик был здоров.

_— Но есть одно 'но'._

А как иначе?

***

Погода испортилась окончательно — небо затянуто облаками, а над землей парит туманная дымка. Криштиану устремляет усталый взгляд в то самое небо, считая секунды до того момента, когда пойдет дождь, но его все нет, а в голове огнем горит напоминание — мужчина безволен и все, что ему нужно сделать, это убить Гарета. Но Месси не был бы собой, не уточнив некоторые детали, в сравнении с которыми живодерство кажется сущим пустяком. Роналду вместе с мадридистами нарезает круги легким бегом и уже тогда понимает, что не может отвести глаз от валлийца, который не обращает ровным счетом никакого внимания на Криса, отчего становится дурно, мерзко — да как он вообще смеет? После той суммы, что заплатил Перес, Бэйл должен выкладываться на полную, но он лишь… считает все это развлечением? Сколько времени португалец потратил на то, чтобы добиться желаемого результата? Годы.

Тогда в голове возникают иные домыслы — как быть с Лионелем? При виде него люди будто пьянеют; они готовы следовать за ним, готовы ловить каждое его слово, а в результате довольствуются холодным безучастием. Иная сторона этого вопроса говорит о том, что аргентинец, по сути, просто существует. Он почти эфемерен, а эти награды, голы и любовь… просто очередной сон. Все это сбивает с толку.

В перерыве Криштиану судорожно перебирает в памяти то, что запланировал… Или же скорее нашел единственный путь, возможность, с помощью которой он избежит наказания, ведь Месси отчетливо намекнул — он не станет вызволять вингера из беды. Ни в этот раз — ни в следующий. Роналду, потягивая из бокала морковный сок, покидает обеденный зал, ссылаясь на то, что хочет подышать свежим воздухом, побыть в тишине — это не привлекает лишнего внимания, мадридисты заняты привычной болтовней, в которой Крис в последнее время не находит никакого смысла. Португалец бредет по футбольному полю, огибая спортивные манекены и чувствуя, как мелкие капли воды оседают на коже — накрапывает все же начавшийся дождь. Мужчина, прищурившись, разглядывает стены — увешаны камерами, и нет такого места, где можно обнаружить «слепую зону».

Криштиану, кажется, отчаивается, бранясь лютой матерщиной, будто молясь на Лионеля, чтобы тот сжалился и наконец забрал его жизнь. Глухой трехметровый забор становится темно-серым, когда промокший вингер устало возвращается ко входу в здание, но тут его взгляд привлекает маленькая деталь — узкая металлическая лестница, спрятанная на стыке бетонных панелей. Железный навес поблескивает от воды, а под ним… под ним пусто — нет ни единой камеры, только голый цемент, выглядящий бесхозным за неимением хоть какого бы то ни было покрытия. Роналду выдыхает, понимая, что не зря оставил машину далеко за пределами тренировочного центра. Мужчина давно пришел к выводу, что он превращается в бездушную марионетку, нередко отключая разум и здравый смысл, а сейчас, давясь каталонской навязчивостью, где-то в глубине души возникает подобие морального удовольствия — он разберется с клубной проблемой недопонимания и разногласия, избавившись от соперника; он защитит ребенка; он докажет Месси, что готов пойти на многое, и аргентинец его не остановит, не одолеет.

Вот только что делать с волнением? Осознанием того, что может ничего не выйти? И в итоге Крис облажается, лишится всего… Но стоит только поверить — судьба благоволит португальцу, — как все становится гораздо проще.

***

Криштиану не спешит — медленно принимает душ, всматриваясь в глянцевую поверхность стенки душевой: синяки почти исчезли, а розовые рубцы, оставшиеся от укусов, нездорово поблескивали, но выглядели вполне приемлемо; а тот факт, что люди напрочь не замечали этих отметин, уже совсем не напрягал. Скорее наоборот — позволял дышать спокойнее. Крис хорошо осознает, что сейчас… он действует вопреки всему хорошему, что может быть заложено в человеке, а если говорить о логике и конкретных целях — их просто нет. Большинство мадридистов, закончив ежедневный ритуал превращения из потного спортсмена в человека, благополучно покинули Вальдебебас, но Гарет, слава всему святому, еще здесь. В раздевалке. Недавно вышел из этой парилки, приглаживая отросшую бороду, которая на его лице смотрится явно неуместно.

Вингер закрывает кран — если грамотно… Дерьмо. Теперь уж точно. Он… мыслит так, будто решил испытать на самом себе, как выглядит она, эта бессердечность, и чем дальше Крис ступает в дебри, тем более захватывающей становится игра. Он ощущает, как помутнение овладевает мозгом, а мысли становятся бессвязными — все или ничего. _Все или ничего._ Да, если правильно распределить время, то Криштиану и Гарет останутся наедине, после чего придется сделать все с точностью как сказал Лионель. Но, что если все получится, а тело найдут на следующее утро — избавиться ведь значит «убить»? Да, может не остаться улик, ведь эту комнату кряду посещают больше двадцати человек. Но что делать с алиби, ведь Роналду этим вечером уже не будет скользить по знакомым коридорам в попытке выбраться из этого душного места.

Да и черт с ним. Будь что будет.

— Все уже разошлись, — как бы ненароком замечает Крис, суша волосы полотенцем. И действительно — после вечерней тренировки мало кто задерживался надолго.

— Ага, — согласно басит Гарет, под горло застегивая клетчатую рубашку и недоверчиво поглядывая на португальца — с некоторых пор вот _так_ они говорили очень редко. Общение начиналось и заканчивалось только в рабочей обстановке, где непринужденностью и не пахнет. После этого осуществить требование каталонца кажется почти нереально.

— Как дела? — видно, что англичанин удерживает себя от того, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска, трамбуя бутсы в спортивную сумку.

— Прекрасно. А у тебя? — банальная вежливость.

— Знаешь… я тут думал кое о чем, — Роналду театрально почесывает затылок, а Бэйл, кажется, окончательно разочаровывается в здравости его ума. Вингер решительно отбрасывает все чувства, отключаясь от последних остатков реальности, и резво преодолевает расстояние, разделяющее его и валлийца, который теперь озадачен, нежели недоволен. Даже в большей степени удивлен и… напуган подобным порывом.

— И о чем? — фыркает он, закидывая сумку на плечо и поправляя резинку, стягивающую волосы на затылке. Криштиану ничего не отвечает, только в последний раз оглядывается по сторонам, а затем хватает Бэйла за шиворот и толкает к тому месту, где сам переодевался. Нападающий, прибывая в не сказать чтобы особо легком шоке, поддается, прищуривая голубые глаза и стискивая зубы, отчего линяя челюсти вырисовывается еще более массивной, а лицо и вовсе становится квадратным — Гарета это вовсе не смущает. Он наблюдает за тем, как Крис возится со злосчастным замком, пытаясь запереть дверь. Пальцы не слушаются, а напряженный взгляд валлийца и вовсе выбивает из колеи.

Когда Криштиану заканчивает, то потуже затягивает полотенце на бедрах и, часто дыша, возвращается к Гарету, который встряхивается и уже было направляется к выходу, сочтя все происходящее за нелепую шутку, как португалец останавливает его. Бэйл гораздо сильнее, и вполне может расправиться с вингером на раз-два, но ведь с больными на голову нужно быть более снисходительным? Поэтому он останавливается, перехватывая руку Криса и отдергивая ее от себя; мужчину это нисколько не задевает, а когда в глазах нападающего отражается дикий черный взгляд Роналду, становится ясно — валлиец опешил, но этого вполне хватает, чтобы вингер, не смотря на свои прежние принципы, опускается на колени, стараясь удержать себя на месте.

— Вот об этом, — отвечает португалец, пугаясь голода, сквозящего в его голосе.

Пожалуй, на этот раз мужчина сдался каталонцу еще быстрее, чем тогда, не то чтобы пугая, скорее расстраивая, овладевая разумом и вгоняя в какой-то непостижимый уму транс, но стоит только пальцам Гарета сомкнуться на плече вингера, как тот на мгновение обнаруживает, что крыша у него действительно поехала — нужно избавиться от всего… Ничто не достается так просто, если ты не Месси, а Роналду им определенно не был.

— Поднимайся, блять! — шипит Бэйл, дергая португальца за руку, и тот подчиняется, осознавая собственную глупость и ничтожность. — Ты что, мать твою, творишь?

— Разве… не хочешь? — Криштиану стушевался, и Бэйл это, конечно же заметил. Он молит Бога, а где-то глубоко в душе — Лео, чтобы он позволил ему уйти, ведь собаки должно было хватить. А  _это_ верхняя граница всего того, что Крис может себе позволить. Нет, не убийство — оно за гранью — просьба каталонца. В ней нет смысла, и португалец бы сделал все, что угодно, но только не это, ведь валлиец противен ему и как человек, и как игрок. Эта неприязнь взаимна, вот только в данном случае вингер выставляет себя еще большим придурком, окончательно падая в глазах Гарета — подавая ему возможность к новым причинам для распрей. _Такое_ он точно не забудет, а о сыгранности можно будет смело позабыть.

— Ты точно головой двинулся, — Бэйл хмурится; португалец уже слышит, как голос Месси в голове заводит обратный отсчет: если Крис отступит — беды не миновать.

Криштиану приходит в себя, мгновенно забывая о том, что этот человек не имеет для него никакого значения, что он ему несимпатичен и неинтересен, возрождая чувства, подобно которым испытывал с Ириной. Они набирают силу, и Крис уже ни о чем не думает, движимый одной единственной идеей — спасением сына. Мужчина уже ничего не воспринимает, не обращает внимания на сопротивление и попытки нападающего привести вингера в себя. Для Роналду все звуки сливаются в единую массу, а где-то на периферии сознания очевидно, что эта картина больше похожа на драку, нежели на проявление какой бы то ни было привязанности, ведь _ее_ выражение подразумевается под просьбой аргентинца?

Людей кругом давно нет, поэтому на шум мало бы кто сбежался, а камеры в раздевалке как таковые отсутствуют — было бы некомпетентно со стороны руководства _так_ подставлять своих же подопечных. Гремит железо — Гарет врезается широкой спиной в металлическую дверцу шкафчика, продолжая удерживать руки португальца, который норовит скрутить его и сделать уже то, что должен, но как он может тягаться с человеком, который выглядит гораздо больше него?

Крис не останавливается, не выдыхается, словно в него бес вселился; он вновь становится на колени, только теперь Бэйл не пытается врезать ему, выдрать клок волос или выбить пару зубов, чтобы хоть как-то усмирить разбушевавшегося вингера. Криштиану не находит сути — что плохо, а что хорошо, все сливается в единую сплошною массу, которой нет ни конца, ни края, которая подавляет все чувства, освобождает, и португалец знает, _почему_ происходит именно так.

Роналду недолго возится с ремнем на джинсах нападающего, решительно сдергивая их вниз вместе с трусами. Криштиану чувствует, как грозный взор голубых глаз пытается испепелить его, но это лишь заставляет продолжать — взбесить Гарета, разозлить настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, а затем… Крис не поднимает взгляда, только до боли сжимает мощные бедра, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что ему придется сделать — в теоретическом плане все вполне очевидно, а вот на практике… Вингер никогда не спал с мужчинами, не считая того случая с Лео, и сейчас, упираясь взгляд в расслабленный, покрытый сморщенной кожей член, довольно большой, чтобы даже в подобном состоянии уместиться у португальца во рту. Бэйл стоит недвижно, уже не сопротивляется, интерпретируя эту ситуацию по-своему — посмотреть с другой стороны и понять, что сам Роналду собирается отсосать ему… Чем не привилегия для него и унижение для ненавистной звезды Реала?

Криштиану ощущает, что еще немного, и валлийцу надоест эта игра, поэтому доверчиво опускает одну руку, «надеясь» на благоразумие одноклубника, который явно воспринимает эту ситуацию очень скептически — Крис болен. Не в своем уме, а как ведут себя с такими людьми? Со всей толерантностью, стараясь не задеть их чувства. Пожалуй, из двух людей, находящихся в этой комнате, Гарет самый разумный, хотя португалец раньше считал иначе, но есть одно большое «но» — он должен делать все то, что говорит Месси. Другого выхода просто нет — аргентинец без зазрения совести убьет вингера и его немногочисленную семью. Он уже доказал, что может сделать это; и, раз хочет, чтобы мужчина отсосал Гарету, то так и будет.

Парень медленно обхватывает член свободной ладонью, сильнее стискивая пальцами бедро нападающего, который со свистом выдыхает, поеживается, а затем как-то грубо фыркает, будто немедленно приходит в себя; Криштиану старается не потеряться, но разум туманится все больше. Крис как-то судорожно зажмуривается, открывая рот пошире и стараясь хоть как-то спрятать зубы — если все покатится к чертям, ничем хорошим это для него не закончится. Роналду не чувствует отвращения, ничего не слышит и не осознает, в отличии от самого Бэйла.

Вингер обхватывает теплую плоть губами, где-то в глубине души понимая, что он поступает не лучшим образом и выставляет себя в роли сумасшедшего придурка. Криштиану старается не кривиться, когда, кажется, слишком большая головка касается влажного, занемевшего языка. Крис сглатывает слюну, в то время как член проникает все глубже, дотягиваясь до самого горла, но рвотных позывов нет, а ведь Роналду просто надеется на то, что его стошнит. Он желает этого, когда желудок скручивает мучительная судорога, а сочащаяся смазка стекает по подбородку — терпкая и вязкая. Гарет все больше расслабляется: железный стояк, упирающийся в гланды вингера, говорит именно об этом. Бэйл шумно дышит, его тело подрагивает, отчего Роналду приходится сильнее сжимать его бедра, удерживая на месте.

Наверное, спустя несколько долгих минут, Крис привыкает к жилистому, с покрасневшей головкой, члену. Роналду двигает головой быстрее, усерднее, старательно освобождая себя от ощущения того, как его собственный шершавый язык скользит по гладкой, мокрой от слюны коже, но с отчетливой периодичностью достигает лобка, покрытого густым слоем жестких волосков, упирается, буквально вминается в твердую кость; когда Криштиану осознает, что в этой комнате есть кто-то еще, то становится еще безразличнее. Вингер знает, кто этот человек, наблюдающий за неумелым процессом. Нападающий бы ухмыльнулся, но его рот занят толстым членом, губы вокруг которого натягиваются, обнажая ряд зубов, едва не царапающих чувствительную плоть — Роналду изо всех сил пытается избежать этого, но чувствует, как чья-то ладонь ложится ему на затылок, собирает волосы в кулак и тянет, дерет с корнем… Нет, это не Гарет. Определенно Месси. Только попробуй вингер обернуться — все равно ничего не увидит, но намек аргентинца осязаем. Он требует логического завершения, которому сопутствуют пальцы валлийца, сжимающие вдруг слишком худые плечи португальца. Лионель удерживает _его_ на месте. Бэйл делает то же самое. Вот только цели различны, и затея каталонца врезается в мозг как никогда болезненно.

Напряженная плоть буквально просачивается в сжимающуюся глотку, проскальзывая между гланд и давя на уже, наверное, кровоточащий корень языка. Крис взвывает, подкрепляя свои действия звуковой вибрацией, заставляющей вингера действовать, но он, все же, как бы идея ни была соблазнительна, Роналду совсем не рад факту, что придется…

Член скользит во рту, рука Месси на затылке, пальцы Гарета, сжимающиеся на напряженных плечах и рукоять ножа, таящаяся в глубине сумки — это все, что отделяет Криштиану от истиной свободы, но не той, что трактует аргентинец. Темные волоски колют лицо, желудок выворачивает наизнанку, а в голове лишь пустота. Крис бессознательно тянется к скамейке, и хватка Лионеля чуть ослабевает; а когда и вовсе находит ключи, то Лео просто исчезает. Или же… мираж, оставляющий невыносимые противоречия между правдивой реальностью и ложной.

Лионель продолжает стискивать его волосы, а валлиец — неосознанно толкаться в сжимающееся горло. Роналду не распахивает веки, отстраняя от себя какое-то странное ощущение, будто он жертва, которую продолжают насиловать, буквально вытрахивая все связные мысли и нужду в сопротивлении. Стоящий колом член чуть набухает, вены выступают наружу, превращаясь в пульсирующее переплетение. Крис пытается привести себя в порядок, вдруг понимая, что щеки у него мокрые — глаза неистово слезятся, но он не плачет, скорее давится влажной плотью, врывающейся в рот, пытается расслабиться, но дыхание то и дело перекрывается — виски пульсируют, затылок потеет, отчего рука Месси только больнее сжимает волосы, как и прежде пытаясь намотать на кулак, но длины не хватает.

Криштиану загнанно напоминает себе: он здесь не просто для того, чтобы доставить Гарету удовольствие. Рука, вопреки затуманенному разуму хозяина, тянется к спортивной сумке, нащупывает застежку и тянет за бегунок. Пальцы касаются холодного металла, чуть приводя в себя. Крис снова давится, инстинктивно пытаясь освободить рот и дыхательные пути. Вязкая смазка течет по шее, виснет на подбородке, капает, пачкая живот… И как он это сделает? Не хватит духу. Или же…

Сжимает рукоять, и тогда то ли настоящий, то ли мнимый Лионель отпускает мужчину. Главное… закрыть глаза. Что говорила мать, когда в детстве снились кошмары? Это единственное, что спасало. «Бояться не надо».

Он действует быстро: Гарет стискивает плечи Криса сильнее, оргазм сотрясает его тело, а горячая, липкая сперма льется прямо в глотку, пристает к языку и забивается в гланды — от нее не избавиться, но это не мешает Криштиану занести руку и ударить. Прямо в живот валлийца, который издает какой-то тявкающий звук, его хватка ослабевает… Роналду не поднимает взгляд, но чувствует, что глаза Бэйла изучают его с немым укором, стекленеют и туманятся. Кровь бежит по руке, что вновь не слушается — движимая чужой волей, тянет вниз, заставляя лезвие медленно разрывать рану, с глухим треском. В помещение встает удушающий медный запах, перемежающийся с четким, прослеживающимся смрадом сырого мяса. Португалец воротит нос, когда пот заливается в глаза, проступает на всей коже, что идет вразрез с безвольно падающим на лавку обмякшим телом.

Рваные края раны раскрываются, поблескивая выступившей тканевой жидкостью и молочно-розоватой вязанкой кишечника. Криштиану распахивает глаза, не особо понимая, что же он… Вскакивает, судорожно вытирая руки. Шарахается в сторону, задевая мертвого мужчину, который соскальзывает со скамейки и с глухим стуком приземляется на пол.

Вингер не кричит, не плачет, только шумно дышит, торопливо отводя взгляд от закатившихся белков, проглядывающихся сквозь приоткрытые веки. Он еле-еле натягивает на себя одежду, осознавая, что не сможет принять _этого_ не очутившись в другом месте. И когда уже готов покинуть комнату, то оставляет все… Что найдут уже сегодняшним вечером. Что обнаружит полиция… И что точно укажет на него. Но ничто уже не имеет смысла, только желание уйти и чертов кухонный нож, надежно спрятанный в сумке (спустя несколько долгих секунд он смог выпустить его из трясущихся пальцев).

Он выбегает из раздевалки, лишний не оглядываясь на призрачную фигуру Месси, склонившуюся над трупом. На измазанном кровью лице аргентинца играет хитрая улыбка, такая злобная и пугающая, что Криштиану покрывается мурашками, несясь по пустым коридорам без оглядки. До самого выхода на улицу и забора. Мужчина догадливо утирает руки об одежду, чтобы не заляпать лестницу и бетонные стены.

Он бежит к машине. А затем рвется домой. Но и по дороге не находит покоя.

Он тормозит у ворот и торопливо выкатывает велосипед, пытаясь в последствии затолкнуть его в здоровенный багажник внедорожника.

Несется в горы, ощущая, как рвота подкатывает к горлу, и едва ли успевает отвернуть голову, чтобы не загадить руль… машины, которая ему больше не нужна, которая будет напоминать об этом дне.

Он утирает губы, сплевывает желчь, тормозя чуть поодаль обрыва. На склоне.

Дергает ручник и выбирается наружу, задушенно рыча и давясь бессильной злостью. Вытаскивает велик и бросает в стороне, подхватывая канистру с бензином.

Он щедро поливает им содержимое багажника, выкинув огнетушитель — он не  _умрет_ так. Не сегодня. Но что-то заставляет действовать. Что-то в его душе желает еще больше страха и огня… Хочет избавиться от  _всего_.

Льет на заднее сидение и бросает зажигалку, наблюдает за взвивающимися клубами пламени. Ударяющимися о поднятые стекла, потрескивающими, охватывая задние кресла.

Криштиану подскакивает к незакрытой водительской дверце, осторожно наклоняется, протягивая пальцы к ручнику, старательно избегая палящего жара, обжигающего и… очищающего.

Тормоз щелкает, и Крис отскакивает, удовлетворенно наблюдая за тем, как выгорающий изнутри автомобиль катится под уклон, срывается с обрыва… Но грохота нет. Нет ничего. Только пустота. Освобождающая и привлекательная.

 _Великолепная_.

Он стискивает голову руками, и вопит. Пока голос не срывается. Пока не возвращается эхо, ударяя в грудь и буквально выбивая дух.

А когда успокаивается, поднимает велосипед и едет. Прочь отсюда, забывая абсолютно все: кто он и как здесь оказался. Он едет домой…

Только где? Где этот самый дом?


	6. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hymenaeos - Catharsis](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783)  
>  AContari: [lfprusso](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840)

Криштиану возвращается домой позднее, чем планировал. Он гонит по трассе, с силой сжимая руль и стараясь держать себя в руках, но мелко накрапывающий дождь, покрывающий стекло тонким, мутным слоем воды раздражает. После всего случившегося вообще тяжело представить то состояние, в котором пребывает разум португальца — надорванный, истерзанный, безрассудный, едва ли не мертвый, такой, что любая просьба, любое обращение, а уж тем более… приказ перевоплощаются в ощущение, словно за их невыполнение Криса покарают смертной казнью. Он старается не шугаться людей, старается вести себя как прежде, особенно в семье, ведь клубный настрой после смерти Гарета явно изменился, и любое отклонение от нормы не выглядит чем-то невразумительным, скорее напоминающим защитную реакцию. Разбирательства ведутся уже около двух недель, о нашумевшей истории с собакой давно позабыли. Футбольный мир, да и не только он содрогнулись от осознания того, что на одном из самых охраняемых гражданских объектов свершилось нечто ужасное — не поддающееся нормам морали убийство, настоящее зверское насилие, а что самое интересное, сколько бы полиция не искала, сколько бы не обыскивала эту чертову раздевалку на предмет улик — все без толку. 

Вингер улыбается, прислушиваясь к усиливающимся завываниям ветра, вытягиваясь вперед, едва ли не налегая на руль и вглядываясь в бледно-серебристое небо. Оно кажется необычайно легким, но таким могущественным, что мужчина невольно вздрагивает и вновь переводит взор на сырую скользкую дорогу. Октябрь выдается необычайно дождливым, нехарактерным для этой местности. И холодным. Но… даже в этих ощущениях Роналду не может быть уверенным. Должно быть, любой другой, совершивший _такой_ поступок, не находил бы себе места, но чем больше проходит времени, тем явственнее чувствуется влияние Месси и его интересов. Его навязанная воля губительна для сознания и всего того человеческого, что могло оставаться в португальце. Нет. Он не заперт в клетке, но и не свободен. Он даже не висит на краю обрыва. Скорее… парит где-то за пределами всего, что имеет для него хоть какое-то значение. Он боится, что в один прекрасный день сочтет это состояние самым привлекательным, будто наркоман, добравшийся до долгожданной дозы кайфа, топящий собственную личность в больном удовольствии.

Многочисленные допросы, просмотры записей с камер видеонаблюдения, прерванные тренировки, проигранные матчи, сожаление фанатов и шумящие заголовки желтых газетенок — день за днем повторяется одна и та же история. Похоронное шествие, кладбище, фотографы, не имеющие ни стыда, ни совести, заплаканные лица родных Бэйла. И только Крис выглядит не так, как все — он бездушно глядит вперед, всегда вперед, не встречаясь взглядами с теми, кто пытается до него достучаться, что в конечном итоге вызывает подозрения, но и в этой ситуации все не так просто — случалось, что Криштиану всей душой желал признаться, но вместе с тем хорошо понимал, что если он так поступит, Лионель не скупится на фантазию, выдумывая самые изощренные способы испытать его на прочность, а в конечном итоге убьет и его, и его семью — Месси хорошо постарался, чтобы не теле не осталось следов, чтобы пол, стены, шкафчики и лавки, некогда заляпанные кровью, сверкали чистотой, будто уборщики закончили работу несколько минут назад, и мебель не успела покрыться почти невидимым глазу слоем пыли.

Вингер пытается найти разумное объяснение и этому — аргентинец не человек, и все его фокусы идут вразрез с законами действительности. Что если все эти… указания вовсе игра воображения, что если нахального гнома не существует или же он совершенно обыкновенный, только представляется Крису воплощением вселенского зла? Что если… вся его жизнь не такая, и он просто сошел с ума? Преследующее его в последние годы ощущение, что он, следуя за мечтой, потерял контроль над собственной жизнью, приписанные к этому поражения, неудачный сезон... впоследствии, уход Икера и Анчи вполне могли обернуться плачевно, ведь Криштиану любил этих людей. Они были важны для него и занимали конкретное место в жизни — тогда же где история коллапса его разума берет свое начало? Слишком много вопросов, и вдвойне больше противоречивых ответов, только найти верный слишком сложно, а дорога домой занимает нещадно мало времени. Свет фар отражается в сыром асфальте, многочисленные автомобили несутся вперед, скрываются за туманной стеной дождя, а в голове Криштиану нет ни одной разумной мысли. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, то везде найдет очертания знакомой невысокой фигуры, проследит кровавую улыбку и неестественно белые, заострившиеся зубы. Пожалуй, Роналду оказался хорошей, слишком привлекательной жертвой, чтобы Лео обошел ее стороной, ведь первый осознает — он слаб и податлив, идя на поводу у тех, кто давит, имея вполне не переоцененную возможность полностью овладеть звездой мадридского "королевского" клуба.

Португалец добирается до дома и небрежно оставляет автомобиль за забором — после того случая он во всем ищет подвох, он боится и не видит в себе никого, кроме морального урода и лжеца, отчего страдает не только его психика, но и всех тех, кто его окружает. Мужчина пересекает внутренний двор, заходит внутрь, резко распахнув дверь и проскальзывая в проем, спасаясь от уже хлещущего дождя, стоящего стеной, заливающего все кругом. Криш, абсолютно здоровый, как всегда улыбчивый, сбегает по лестнице и кидается на шею, а Криштиану, словно в замедленной съемке, словно не сразу понимая, чего от него добиваются, с достаточно явной задержкой подхватывает ребенка, треплет темные кудрявые волосы и натягивает на лицо приветственную улыбку. Мальчик все еще находится под наблюдением врачей, так что не мудрено, что он выглядит уставшим — специалисты по контролю редких заболеваний заваливаются сюда чуть ли не каждый день, берут анализы, что-то говорят, но всякий раз их речи повторяются. Это выматывает, вызывает отвращение.

Вингер поднимается наверх, тяжело, неровно дыша — откуда столько к презрения, почему он позволяет думать себе так? Ладно испытывать подобные ощущения относительно треклятых болельщиков, которые на время матчей словно забывают о том, какое событие потрясло клуб, начинают освистывать, принижать, но по прошествии девяти десятков минут вновь толкают сочувственные речи. Поначалу их лица искажаются в зверском оскале, затем разглаживаются. Вдруг люди успокаиваются, уголки их губ опускаются, а в глазах таится такая печаль, что становится больно. Но стоит только Роналду забыться, как в подсознании встает картина — фанаты превращаются в каких-то монстров, ненастоящих, конечно, скорее монстров в вопросе их поступков, до невозможности продуманных, и во всех смыслах губящих — Криштиану начинает во всем видеть заговор. Казалось бы, он знает, что за всем этим стоит его вина, личный проступок, совершенный по воле одного единственного человека, способного принудить к чему угодно. Тень Лионеля прячется под тяжелыми навесами Бернабеу, в гостевых раздевалках и на трибунах, она будто сопровождает Криса до ворот во время игр, мешая забивать, она нашептывает то, о чем, сойдя с газона, уже и не вспомнить.

Но бывает, случается нечто из ряда вон — не все, видимо, попадают под влияние Лео, заставляя ненавидеть Реал и его тускнеющих игроков; они изначально выделяются из общей массы, светясь искренним обожанием, от которого становится тошно, ведь на фоне других, уже кажущихся нормальными людей, это — сущая несуразица. Пусть чертовы _потребители_ негодуют, наравне с Пересом и Бенитесом, да хоть наравне со всем человечеством — Роналду просто не имеет права отступаться, ведь Криш такой маленький и беззащитный. Он самое ценное, что есть у португальца, и может просто исчезнуть, но сначала испытать по-настоящему адские мучения, и на данный момент никто кроме вингера не может его защитить.

Криштиану вновь, как затворник, прячется в своей комнате, пока Мария укладывает ребенка, беспокойно разглядывая ночное небо сквозь щелку между задернутыми занавесками. Мать вновь не стала задавать вопросов, ведь она прекрасно понимает — сейчас не время. Спустя несколько долгих минут Роналду засыпает — ему дается это с большим трудом, но за последние дни он слишком часто метался по кровати, путаясь в простынях и вопя до тех пор, пока не сорвется голос, но не проходит и часа, как португалец чувствует: прохладная мягкая ладонь опускается ему на лоб, мерно поглаживая — должно быть, он вновь кричал, сам того не замечая, и женщина в очередной раз добралась до комнаты и пытается его успокоить, но как только Крис открывает глаза и фокусирует взгляд, пальцы нарочно путаются в волосах, стискивают в железной хватке, которая не может принадлежать никому кроме Месси.

Крис непонимающе пытается вырваться, а затем успокаивается, пытаясь ослабить давление, так и слыша чуть потрескивающий, характерный скрип; Лионель задумчиво отбрасывает в сторону клок волос, безмолвно заставляя португальца подняться на ноги, вытянуться в струну и слушать. Воспоминания при виде аргентинца накатывают с небывалой силой, и образ мертвого Гарета встает перед взором, пригвождает к месту и не дает пошевелиться. Криштиану подташнивает, когда Лео начинает разглядывать его — перекошенную, будто изломанную фигуру и бледное, усталое лицо.

— Выглядишь неважно, — фыркает Месси, и если из уст любого другого человека это прозвучало бы как констатация факта, то из его — как насмешка. — Ты должен кое-что сделать, — он как всегда выглядит почти безупречно (безумный взгляд и вкрадчивый голос портят картину, и…), но как только Крис окончательно приходит в себя, каталонец выбивает одну сигарету из пачки и медленно закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь и выдыхая едкий дым прямо в лицо мадридисту. Мужчина сдерживается, старается не кашлять и делать вид, что глаза у него вовсе не слезятся. Аргентинец не обращает на это никакого внимания, покачиваясь на шипованных бутсах, вот только сегодня на его форме нет никаких логотипов, номеров или того же имени, но стоит только Криштиану проморгаться, то на футболке проступает черная семерка и золотистая эмблема Реала. Роналду сглатывает, отчего Месси злорадно ухмыляется, но в следующее мгновение все вновь исчезает.

Португалец отворачивается, но даже уставившись в окно помутневшим взглядом, вновь находит жестокий обман — Солнце то заходит, то встает, облака бегут невыносимо быстро, доводя до головокружения — Роналду пошатывается, хватается за спинку кровати, пытаясь выпрямиться, — а затем замедляются, еле движутся, вовсе замирают. Вингера подташнивает, но он продолжает стоять, смирно и молчаливо.

— Эти фанаты выведут из себя любого, — наиграно печально произносит Месси.

— Я так не думаю, — вдруг хмыкает Криштиану, нехотя намекая на то, что так долго удерживал при себе — вряд ли болельщики имеют для Лионеля хоть какое-то значение.

— Разве я позволял тебе открывать рот? — жестко рявкает каталонец, отчего Крис нехотя содрогается, мгновенно осознавая всю глупость своей внезапной смелости. С аргентинцем лучше не шутить — он едва ли не всесилен, и свернуть шею за непослушание для него не составит труда.

Криштиану отрицательно мотает головой, вновь подмечая, как форма Лео окрашивается в цвета королевского клуба, а на лице после мысленного сокращения его имени расплывается недовольное выражение. Парень появился здесь, посреди ночи не просто так. И хотя прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как Крис разобрался с последним поручением, не стоит надеяться на снисхождение. Аргентинец медлит, будто заранее не знает, что подготовил для Криса, и, кажется, даже в эту минуту он намекает на то, что запланировал.

— Так что, ты доволен поведением своих поклонников? — вкрадчивый голос пронзает насквозь, белая форма с именем португальца на спине и наводящие вопросы позволяют Роналду предпринять хотя бы маленькую попытку догадаться… Но пока ничего не выходит. Чего _он_ добивается? Зачем устраивает этот цирк будучи уверенным в том, что Криштиану не сможет воспротивиться ни одному из его требований?

— Они очень взволнованы из-за смерти Гарета, — тихо отвечает Крис, надеясь, что Месси это устроит.

— Да, искренне сожалею. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое вообще возможно, — совершенно серьезно проговаривает он, предлагая Криштиану сесть, указывая на кровать. А точнее… приказывая. Он не может предлагать. Это невозможно. 

— Знаешь, думаю эти люди заслужили быть наказанными. И ты мне поможешь разобраться с этой несправедливостью, — сегодня он не азартен до пафосных речей, давая указания, в то время как Роналду с замиранием сердца (тщательно скрывая этот факт) ждет. — Заставь одного… совершить самоубийство. Ты должен присутствовать при этом и лично подтолкнуть неудачника к действию, — сейчас каталонец выглядит так, будто торопится. В ином случае он непременно бы поступил так же, как тогда, в гараже. Крис знает, что Месси будет следить за ним, а когда все свершится, то появится, склонится над трупом и испробует его крови, пачкая губы и подбородок, будто нарочно, пытаясь напугать португальца. И ему это, то ли к счастью, то ли к сожалению, всегда удается.

Лионель исчезает также неожиданно как и появляется, а в следующую секунду вингер уже лежит в своей постели, пытаясь отдышаться, пытаясь очнуться, заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать собственных криков и голоса матери, пытающейся до него добудиться.

***

Очередной матч провален — нет, это не поражение. Хуже. Ничья. Голы не приходят и Роналду окончательно отчаивается: что он будет делать, когда истечет срок, который дал ему Лео? Да и к чему этот глупый розыгрыш с травмой? Аргентинец нечеловечески силен, но не только физически; он без труда способен подчинить своей воле любого, хотя суть даже не в этом — он с легкостью манипулирует людьми, крутит ими, заманивая в свои сети, и в одну из таких попал сам Криштиану. Мужчина всякий раз безуспешно напрягает мозг, пытаясь найти логическое объяснение поступку каталонца, но все, что приходит на ум — это затеяно для того, чтобы Крис забылся, вновь почувствовал себя лучшим, чтобы затем все его надежды легко разрушились, стоит только Месси вернуться на газон, а, по «прогнозам физиологов», парень дебютирует как раз-таки в ноябрьском матче против Реала.

Вингер привычно принимает душ, прислушиваясь к сторонним звукам, но кругом вьется лишь тишина. После смерти Гарета, после всех неудач, ранее шумные мадридисты превратились в загнанных, ощетинившихся молчунов, но немногие знают, какое настроение гуляет в рядах Галактикос, ведь оно не покидает пределов раздевалки, а касательно игры — фанаты все списывают на Бенитеса. Да и поделом ему!

Можно думать о чем угодно, можно не подпускать к себе и единой мысли, можно убежать на край света, но и там, выдыхая тяжелый, крепкий дым Лионель найдет Криштиану. Последний, за прошедшие несколько дней, старался морально подготовить себя к тому, что однажды придется, вопреки предостережениям охранников, перетащить одного обезумевшего поклонника через хлипкое ограждение и усадить в автобус, в окружение ошарашенных товарищей по команде. А затем отмахиваться несуразными комментариями по этому поводу, мол, пора осчастливить хотя бы одного и дать возможность пообщаться с кумирами, несмотря на все промахи, от которых натерпелся каждый Сливочный. Так мужчина и поступит, сегодня — последний срок, ведь завтра предстоит перелет в Португалию, в стан национальной сборной, чего якобы больной Месси не потерпит, появится в номере Криса и уволочет его в Мадрид, насильно заставляя наблюдать за тем, как расправляется с его семьей, а затем, когда Лео примется и за него, решит, что подобная просьба была не самой сложной, и все, что требовалось для ее выполнения — чуточка уверенности в значимости своих действий.

Крис покидает просторное помещение вместе со всеми — теперь никто не решается задерживаться хотя бы на секунду, в то время как португалец знает, что опасности-то по сути нет, он и есть эта самая чертовщина, потрясшая весь мир не так давно — мадридисты спускаются по ступеням, перекинув спортивные сумки через плечо, а из-за стеклянных дверей уже мелькают вспышки фотокамер. Еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

На улице холодно — тело непроизвольно содрогается, когда Криштиану ступает на асфальтированную дорожку. Лишь бы зубы не застучали, да только страх, оседающий в груди, не дает покоя. Мышцы напрягаются, зрение вмиг затуманивается, а в голове раздается голос Месси. Снова и снова. Он пугает даже вместе с тем, что Крису, казалось, уже привычно и это явление. Мужчина судорожно высматривает того, в чьих глазах не горит огонь зависти, не пылает ненависть, а только сочувствие, граничащее с фанатичным желанием быть вместе с командой, которую он поддерживает всем сердцем и душой.

Вингер втихомолку изучает _их_ лица, то, как держатся, как ведут, и что, сквозь непрекращающийся ор, можно прочесть по их губам, что-то произносящим, так скорбно, и… яростно одновременно. Это дух осуждения. 

Да провались они пропадом! 

Да, он видит _его_ , паренька лет двадцати, потрепанного и неопрятного, но, по всей видимости, искреннего, в отличие от других находящихся здесь людей. Криштиану направляется прямиком в его сторону, подогреваемый вспыхнувшей бравадой и стараясь игнорировать то, как холод жжет лицо. Столбик термометра еще не опустился ниже нуля, но сейчас всего лишь начало октября, а что же будет потом? Морозы? Беспроглядное пасмурное небо? Ни солнца, ни света? Сплошь тьма. Крис мгновение медлит, ведь люди тянут к нему руки, пытаются дотронуться, и что если именно они утащат его на другую сторону? И… черт знает, что могут сделаться разъяренные поклонники.

По всей видимости испанец не сразу понимает, что именно на него лег интерес звезды мирового масштаба, не менее затюканной и уставшей, погребенной под кладбищем собственных страхов и тем, что пытается их преодолеть. Охрана сопротивляется, не совсем понимая, чего пытается добиться португалец, но когда он пронизывает пару здоровых амбалов испепеляющим взглядом, они расступаются, удерживая бушующих людей на месте, но Крис все же успевает протянуть руку. Паренек цепляется в нее мертвенной хваткой, не желая отпускать, хоть и понимая, что это… Пальцы овивают его запястье, предплечье. Они как путы, из которых не вырваться. И оглушающий рев, доводящий до головокружения: «Криштиану! Криштиану!» с каким-то упреком. Да, спортивные издания и желтые газетенки завтра же будут попискивать от лицезрения благосклонности самовлюбленного придурка, то и дело работающего только на себя. Ха! Месси точно понравится! И, возможно, он будет настолько доволен, что Крис больше не испытает на себе то, что испытал в гараже. Даже в податливом, потерянном состоянии он понимает, что это слишком болезненное унижение.

Мужчина тянет незнакомца за собой, и тот не знает, как ему поступить. Он боится. Боится того, как на него смотрят другие, загнанно дышит, пытаясь заглушить рев толпы, слишком разрозненный и монотонный. Кто-то из команды тянет португальца за собой, достаточно рьяно, говоря шепча что-то похожее на предостережение, что это плохая идея. Что это _против правил._

_Каких?_

_Каких правил?_

Крис знает, что поступать так не должен, но он волен делать все, что заблагорассудится, если это не выходит за рамки приличия, а эта ситуация прекрасно вписывается в них. Кажется, Марсело, улыбаясь и потряхивая чудной шевелюрой, нервозно призывает отступиться и сесть в автобус (после случая с Гаретом они больше не возвращаются со стадионов и тренировок в полном одиночестве — глупая развозка занимает около двух часов, но так решило руководство и полиция, тщательно работающая над делом и поиском улик. Улик, которых нет). Криштиану отмахивается, ободряюще кивая вмиг побледневшему испанцу.

«Криштиану! Криштиану!»

Все мадридисты давно к этому привыкли, но когда ветер бьет в лицо, и эти звуки смешиваются со зловещим гудением, создается пробирающий до дрожи звук. Просто невыносимый. Но вот _он_ , еле переставляя трясущиеся ноги, идет следом, спотыкаясь и все еще не веря. А Крис держит его за руку. Держит, и знает, что он будет последним, кто это когда-либо делал… Для _него_. Вингер теперь уже не скрываясь мысленно покрывает Месси трехэтажными матюгами, проклинает его… Только как можно проклясть того, кого подобные слова подпитывают и веселят, побуждая в дальнейшем на новые совершения — того, о чем Криштиану еще долго не сможет забыть; он уже ощущает прохладные губы Лео на своем лице, и колючую щетину, царапающую скулы, и его руки, прижимающие к твердому шершавому полу… до тех синяков, что появляются после прикосновения его пальцев, и до того, как он вбивается в обессиленное тело португальца, уже не сопротивляющегося и обмякшего. Да, Роналду буквально тащит мальца за собой, стиснув зубы, осознавая, что заплатил сполна и однажды Лео уже не сможет попрекать его. Однажды Крис освободится.

***

— Так… как, говоришь, тебя зовут? — Крис изо всех сил старается выглядеть приветливо, чтобы неопрятный паренек чувствовал себя более уютно.

— А-Адриано, — запинаясь, бормочет испанец, нерешительно бредя вслед за португальцем, который то и дело оглядывается по сторонам, уже готовый поспорить, что мелькнувшая тень на самом дальнем конце участка могла быть и Лионелем. Да, определенно им, иначе… Иначе — это не в его правилах? Пропускать такое зрелище; к тому же, раньше Криштиану испытывал отвращение к самому себе, настолько сильное, что единственным желанием было отказаться от сделки, хоть сейчас все и изменилось: страх продолжает сотрясать все тело, но прежняя ясность мыслей затуманивается, будто вингер разом лишается воли и разума, подчиняясь животным инстинктам и вечно ускользающему ощущению нередко вспыхивающей жестокости и наслаждению.

Судьба благоволит нападающему, и если бы окна двухэтажного особняка горели, а за стенами скрывались два человека, ради которых Крис сумел позабыть о какой-либо морали, то и мать, и ребенок уже были бы мертвы. Ответ на вопрос «почему?» найти не так-то сложно, он очевиден и прост — мужчина за последнее время слишком много обманывал самых близких людей, и в этот единственный вечер просто не смог бы предать их в очередной раз, не смог бы заставить их волноваться, не появившись дома после матча, и возвращаясь только глубокой ночью или же только под утро, когда Солнце только поднимается из-за горизонта, мутного, серебристого и тяжелого, не пропускающего света.

Дождь.

Он стал настолько привычным, что влажные волосы и прохладные капли, стекающие по лбу, больше не сбивают с толку. К настоящему моменту люди напрочь позабыли о том, как выглядит чистое небо. Прохладный ветер пронизывает Криштиану насквозь, и это ощущение болезненно отзывается в каждой клеточке тела, будто Месси вновь заходит ему за спину, опускает стальную ладонь на плечо и принуждает опуститься на колени. Роналду вздрагивает, тайно надеясь на то, что паренек не заметил этого жеста, иначе бы стушевался еще больше, а может и вовсе сбежал. Он настолько недоверчив и заинтригован одновременно, что теряется абсолютно также, как и сам португалец.

— Идем, Адриано, скорее, — скорчив какую-то гримасу, не имеющую ничего общего с улыбкой, подгоняет мужчина, судорожно набирая код на замке и приглашая испанца войти. Тот трет глаза, будто пытаясь привести себя в чувство и убедиться в том, что все происходящее — мираж, а на самом деле он остается все тем же щуплым пареньком, тянущим руки к своему кумиру… Но как только перед ним предстала возможность не только оказаться в автобусе Сливочных с теми людьми, на которых он молился большую часть своей сознательной жизни, но и побывать в доме непосредственного идеала представления как должен играть настоящий профессионал. Таких людей, пожалуй, не слишком-то много, и было бы неправильным равнять их друг на друга. Криштиану всегда казался скандальным и даже слегка эпатажным, но только он выходил на поле, как никто, кроме… Месси, не мог с ним сравниться. Теперь это убеждение неумолимо рушится, освобождая место Одному человеку, подчинившему себе того, кто ранее считался совершенно недосягаемым.

Поэтому-то мальчишка настолько недоверчив именно в эту минуту? И пусть он переде ликом толпы сумел перемахнуть через ограждение вопреки негодованию, которое сменило неприкрытую ярость и желание, чтобы любимый клуб наконец-то показал то, на что способен. Раньше бы Крис в это ни за что не поверил, но он действительно готов буквально слоняться по газону, пробегая взглядом по пустеющим трибунам, ведь ни на что большее он не способен — в голове, будто мантра, будто завывание приближающегося урагана, звучит голос аргентинца, сводящий с ума, властный и неоспоримый.

— Проходи, Адриано, — как можно любезнее предлагает Роналду, махая рукой в сторону просторной гостиной, располагающейся напротив главного входа. Паренек, замешкавшись, окончательно теряется и судорожно сглатывает. Португалец понимает, что и у него самого нервы сдают, но отступать нельзя, особенно сейчас, когда Месси не переставая, будто издеваясь, напоминает ему о том, почему Криштиану поступил настолько странно, ведь люди никогда не считали его особенным добряком, и ,тем более, в сложный для Реала период. — Не бойся? — глупое утверждение звучит как вопрос, что вновь сбивает испанца с толку.

— Э-э-э… — сконфуженно тянет парень, — спасибо, — кивает он, загнанно дыша. Крис почти добрался до вполне грамотного заключения — этот… фанат не станет просить автографов или фотографий просто потому, что не может поверить во все происходящее: он наедине со своим кумиром, который пытается относиться к нему как к близкому другу. Мальчишка остается на месте, заставляя Криштиану беззлобно закатить глаза и усмехнуться.

— Ну, правда, с тобой все хорошо? — _а сам-то?_ Мужчина тихо цепляет Адриано за локоть и ведет в гостиную, бросая через плечо: «Тебе чай? Кофе?», когда сам бы, вопреки своим принципам, не прочь напиться и уйти от мира хотя бы на несколько часов. Но Месси не позволит. Да и бесконечный страх, не дающий покоя.

Крис оставляет паренька посреди просторной комнаты, наблюдая за тем, как тот нерешительно присаживается на край широкого дивана, жмется в уголке и возбужденно подрагивает. Мужчина чуть ли не бегом летит на кухню, наваливается на столешницу и шумно выдыхает, пытаясь хоть как-то утихомирить сердце, колотящееся о ребра. Он предвидит момент, когда пространство вокруг него заполнится едким дымом, а на плечи лягут ледяные тяжелые ладони. Видение нередко становится обманчивым, но иногда все же превращается в реальность. В случае с португальцем происходит именно второе — время словно замедляется, а затем и вовсе останавливается; от непреодолимого ужаса холодок бежит по спине, сковывает, пригвождая к месту. 

— Кри-и-ис, Ронни, — журит аргентинец. Криштиану оглядывается, но никого не находит — кругом темнота, сплошь темнота, разбавляемая чуть пробивающимся в окно фонарным светом. А там, на улице, проливной, шумный дождь. — Ро-о-он, — вингер решительно держится, стараясь не закричать, пока невидимые пальцы, будто насекомые, змеятся по его телу, по тем местам, что ранили несколько недель назад. По лопаткам, лицу, спине.

А затем он исчезает также быстро, как и появляется, забирая с собой воспоминания о своем присутствии. Португалец отмирает, вдруг осознавая, что он не имеет права раскисать и сдаваться, бездумно хватая пару бокалов и бутылку шампанского; возвращается обратно, по пути щелкая выключателями и зажигая свет во всем доме. Спустя столь длинный промежуток времени Роналду ничему бы не удивился — Лео прятался в тенях, да хоть минутах или же пространстве. Где угодно. Но предпочтительнее всего — в голове у нападающего.

Вингер падает в кресло, стоящее вплотную к дивану, на котором все также продолжал тесниться щуплый паренек, отчего первый не имел никакого представления, как это можно исправить. Что он должен сделать, чтобы расположить к себе, как казалось, самого преданного фаната. Или же… именно такого поведение любого человека, который оказался наедине со своим кумиром в его доме? В совершенно неформальной обстановке? Когда сам виновник подобного торжества ведет себя странно, ничего не объясняя и вгоняя в недоумение? Криштиану чувствует, как что-то болезненно сжимается в груди — он не хочет этого делать, но обязан. А парнишка ни в чем не виноват. Роналду, начинающий подозревать, что какая-то неведомая сила натолкнула его на решение выбрать именно _его_ , с грохотом опускает бутылку и бокалы на кофейный столик, отчего мальчишка, обмотанный с белый шарф с эмблемой Реала, испуганно вздрагивает и с недоумением косится на Криса.

— Расскажешь о себе? — с деланной улыбкой предлагает португалец.

Адриано удивленно моргает, а затем нервно пожимает плечами; вновь вингер закатывает глаза, кивая на шампанское, но испанец только отрицательно мотает головой.

— Знаешь, ты первый, кого я привел сюда, — Крис откидывается на спинку кресла, будто нисколько не ощущает себя глупо, надеясь на то, что непринужденное поведение поспособствует доверию паренька, до сих пор считающего его чем-то эфемерным, совершенно нереальным. — Может потому… — Роналду корчит страдальческую гримасу (актер из него не самый лучший, но мальчишка так напуган, что не отыщет различий). — Наверное, я хотел попросить прощения.

Если бы здесь был Месси, то определенно бы покатился со смеху. Эта картина настолько врезается в мозг Криштиану, что он готов поспорить — язвительные смешки доносятся с верхнего этажа дома.

— Прошлый сезон был не слишком-то удачным, от слова «совсем», а сейчас… — Лионель снова прыскает. Будь все не так сложно, Барселона бы делала требл ежегодно. Она способна на это, обладая таким игроком как аргентинец, который в свою очередь беспощаден и настолько холоден, что мог бы остудить пыл самого ярого ненавистника, посягающего на престиж каталонского клуба. В Реале же все иначе — игра Сливочных напрямую зависит от воли судьбы и состояния всех мадридистов, что душевного, что физического, а… беря во внимания минувшие события, с уверенностью можно сказать, что Галактикос не светит ничего хорошего. Адриано, видимо, понимает это, стараясь скрыть жалость в своем взгляде (которую, с некоторых пор, Криштиану терпеть не может), позабыть о нашумевшей истории с собакой Иско и, главное, трагической смерти Гарета. 

— И поэтому Вы позвали меня? — Крис на мгновение задумывается о том, чтобы предложить парнишке обращаться к нему на «ты», но затем отметает эту идею — пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно потрясений подобного рода. Хочется закричать, и признаться: «Нет, я позвал тебя за тем, чтобы убедить покончить жизнь самоубийством», но позволить себе подобной роскоши никак нельзя. 

— Мне нужен был человек, которому я мог бы открыться, — ох, как душещипательно! Криштиану давится, морщится, ощущая, как глаза начинают слезиться (да, это именно то, что ему было нужно), а паренек сочувственно подается вперед. Он… начинает полагать, что нужен португальцу, в голове у которого складывается четкая картина: начало положено, и если Адриано не может чувствовать себя спокойно в этих местах, то почему бы не выбраться в люди? 

Свет в доме затухает, а свет, проникающий в окна, поблескивает в округлых гранях черной стеклянной бутылки, чуть подрагивая. Комната заполняется каким-то необъяснимым звоном, начинает подрагивать, вторя завыванию стихии, бушующей по ту сторону тонких стен, отделяющий вингера от большого мира. Мужчина ощущает себя словно в ловушке — все двери заперты, а размеренно покачивающиеся тени, будто стражи, стерегут _его_. Воздух разреженный, наполненный кислым привкусом сигаретного дыма. Часы тикают невыносимо громко, а голос Лионеля доводит до сумасшествия. Он будто не напевает, а просто бубнит под нос, прокуривая сигарету за сигаретой и сидя где-то на крыше, на самом бордюре, беззаботно болтая ногами и утирая тыльной стороной ладони губы, перемазанные кровью. 

_«Madrid, Madrid, Madrid...»_

Криштиану старается не обращать на это внимания, взбегая по лестнице на второй этаж и предлагая испанцу переодеться, рыская по многочисленным шкафам в поисках завалявшихся белых чехлов со строгими костюмами, на воротниках которых висят бирки, словно кричащие о том, что португалец ранее даже не прикасался к этим вещам.

_«Hala Madrid y nada más…»_

Да, особо пронырливые журналисты заподозрили бы неладное, но строча очередную статейку в желтую газетенку, выставили бы себя идиотами. Поднялся бы шум, вот только кто докажет, что Адриано — не старый приятель португальца? О котором раньше просто не приходилось говорить? Тогда бы особое снисхождение, проявленное к нему после матча уже не являлось бы чем-то заоблачным. А когда _они_ покидают дом, Роналду находит себя полностью расслабленным, сжимая рукоятку черного зонта и снимая сребристый Роллс-ройс с сигнализации. Когда вингер приближается к автомобилю, то понимает, что дождь почти прекратился, а небо светлеет на глазах — становится темно-синим, прозрачным.

Адриано чуть приходит в себя, и когда Криштиану окончательно убеждается — Месси здесь, его темная фигура возвышается над белыми стенами здания. 

_«Y nada más Hala Madrid!»_

***

История о том, как Крис из выскочки (в хорошем смысле этого слова), превратился в мечтательного меланхолика с признаками сумасшествия — поведать ее, пожалуй, пришлось только тогда, когда посетители одного, достаточно дорогостоящего клуба, вздохнули с облегчением и свыклись с мыслью, что сегодня это заведение посетил сам звездный португалец. Не то, чтобы он никогда там не бывал, скорее это случалось крайне редко, и в другой обстановке… Не с целью убедить ни в чем неповинного мальчишку, как оказалось, совершенно одинокого, совершить самоубийство. И вот сейчас, когда он достаточно пьян, чтобы не следить за своим языком, все автографы розданы, фото сделаны, а Крис только притворяется… Говоря о том, что в его жизни не осталось ничего, что имело бы хоть какое-то значение.

Только поражения, болезнь сына и матери. Разве что Адриано — товарищ по несчастью — единственный человек, с пониманием во взгляде, слепой привязанностью и поклонением своему кумиру. В один миг он готов сделать все, что попросит вингер, обещающий то же самое. Чувство вины больше не захлестывает, а в груди нет того болезненного ощущения. Может… тогда аргентинца можно считать святым? Неким освободителем, позволяющим ощущать свое превосходство и влияние.

Музыка гремит, и паренек почти расслаблен, выглядя весьма мило и нелепо в костюме на пару размеров больше, чем он сам, с зализанными гелем волосами и белозубой улыбкой. В его глазах стоит с  
непроглядный туман, доводящий до апогея, до некоторого возвышения животных инстинктов, преобладающих в его поведении в эту минуту — с каждым бокалом чувства обостряются все сильнее.

— Ты не представляешь, как я устал от всего этого, — Криштиану машет рукой куда-то навзничь, улавливая в толпе знакомый силуэт. Он пришел и сюда. Он преследует повсюду, не отпускает.

— Но… я мо-огу попытаться, — Адриано поднимается со своего места. Теперь он едва ли смущен в компании нападающего, что последнему определенно нравится.

Да, можно сказать, что вся ситуация превращается в сюжет из какого-нибудь дешевого триллера, в котором Роналду играет роль главного злодея, маньяка, опутывающего людей своими сетями. Но возникает очередная проблема. Если Лионель здесь, если шум становится просто нестерпимым, а ниоткуда не возьмись появившийся, сковывающий тело холод не дает сдвинуться с места и сбивает с мысли, а затем снова исчезает, наталкивая на то, что каталонец требует продолжения — время давно за полночь, и хотя люди продолжают веселиться, как-то наигранно-влюбленно поглядывая на португальца, Лео не заставит себя долго ждать. Криштиану знает, что происходит, когда Месси что-то не устраивает — он может повернуть время вспять, может вернуть Криса к началу и убить. А может заставить убить этого юнца прямо здесь, собственноручно, не пытаясь убедить его в том, что им обоим незачем жить, что их история закончилась, что стоит уйти вместе, красиво. 

— Ты давно живешь один? 

— Я, ч... честно говоря-я-я, из прию-та, — запинаясь произносит Адриано, и на глаза у него наворачиваются пьяные слезы. Парень съеживается и выдергивает из подставки белую мягкую салфетку, утирает взмокший лоб, треплет волосы, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний, уже, кажется, давно минувших дней, но продолжающих напоминать о себе. Криштиану напомнил о них. Не со зла, но ради того, чтобы приблизиться к цели, которая уже стала носить характер чего-то более высокого, нежели простое содействие суициду, подлое и грязное.

***

Улицы Мадрида даже в начале второго ночи забиты, и не мудрено — впереди выходные. Криштиану мог бы поехать домой, и в пустынной обстановке, давящей и неприятной, приставить пистолет, появившийся во внутреннем кармане пиджака, к виску и нажать на курок. Но из-за своих характерных особенностей Лионель предпочитает упиваться настоящим зрелищем, а сам испанец настолько погряз в мыслях о красоте самоубийства, о красоте момента — возможности сделать это с тем, кого считал своим идеалом, и плевать, что будут говорить после их смерти, плевать, что будут говорить тогда, когда алая кровь потечет по вискам, а жизнь покинет тело так быстро и безболезненно, что это принесет удовольствие.

Ворота Эстадио Сантьяго Бернабеу всегда закрыты. Даже для мадридистов и истинных фанатов. Пожалуй, до встречи с Месси Криштиану этого не осознавал, и не чувствовал себя здесь, в центре поля, окруженного бесконечными рядами кресел, как дома.

Сколько раз он бывал в четко очерченном белом круге? Сколько раз касался мяча, а тогда в мыслях не мелькало ничего толкового, только какая-то звериная ярость; и что-то трепетало в груди, а глаза метали молнии; и все его существо буквально жаждало признания. И он бежал в чужим воротам, думая, что летит, и ведь многие считали его демоном, с ангельскими крыльями. И сейчас это звучит весьма символично, ведь так и есть. Он — ангел, а некогда обожествленный Месси предстал настоящим дьяволом.

Пробраться сюда не составило большого труда, но вот, валяясь на зеленом, мокром газоне, под чернеющим ясным небом, паренек лет двадцати считает звезды, что-то напевая. Он, наверное, мечтал оказаться здесь, а если прислушаться, то можно услышать тихий топот двух десятков ног, и то, с каким, почти наэлектризованным, хлестким звуком мяч врезается в сетку ворот. Это — идеальное место для того, чтобы сказать «Прощай», но даже, казалось бы, в такой уединенной обстановке, когда в практической тьме, не подставляясь под объективы фотокамер, можно признаться себе в чем бы то ни было, прокричать в высь, ведь никто не услышит…

Он однажды умрет. Также. Не задумываясь. И, скажет любой знакомый, он был так молод… И подавал большие надежды, даже после завершения карьеры. Но вот, наступает момент, когда приходиться подняться на ноги и сказать себе: «Пора», стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, где под сенью железного навеса, раскинувшись на пластиковых сидениях, пускает дымные кольца каталонский форвард. Адриано поднимается следом, и останавливается напротив, изучая взглядом Криштиану, на лице которого запечатлена, кажется, тысячелетняя боль. Невыносимая, ломающая изнутри.

Металл холодит ладонь, а они сами настолько дики, что вот оно! Вот же! Смотрите! И , кажется, парнишка заверил себя, что часами ранее мог бы быть более… откровенным. В своих словах и действиях, а сейчас, теплясь надеждой, что Роналду не сделает это первым, _не имеет права_ , протягивает руку. Криштиану, уже лишившись деланной решительности, вручает черный матовый пистолет с прикрепленным к нему глушителем. Ах… было бы гораздо ироничнее, разнесись по всему стадиону звук выстрела. Оглушительный, отражающийся от стен. Взметающийся вверх протяжным эхом. Ударяющим в грудь. Отчего бы подкосились ноги, и можно было бы рухнуть замертво, прямо здесь… Но Месси не позволит, а когда вдоволь напьется крови, то заставит Криса расплатиться за свою чрезмерную податливость эмоциям. Он, пожалуй, желает свободы для вингера. И он ее получит рано или поздно.

Когда испанец приставляет дуло к виску, приминая растрепанные волосы, то удовлетворенно улыбается. Он большего и желать не мог — умереть рядом с кумиром, и не важно сколько им обоим лет, не важно насколько они далеки друг от друга… 

Криштиану верит в то, что после того, как щелкнул затвор, а парень отпустил курок, слышал, как пуля с тошнотворным треском пронизывает кости, разрывает мозг и, окровавленная, проходит насквозь, забирая с собой оскверненную самоубийством душу Адриано. Глаза закатываются и вот показываются белки, а с губ не срывается последний крик. Только глухой удар тела о газон заполняет тишину, но если прислушаться, то можно расслышать, как кровь сочится сквозь пробитую железом дыру, как замирает сердце. Алая жижа перемешивается с водой, скопившейся на траве, окрашивая ворот белой рубашки… И что же произойдет завтра, когда в новостях вновь вспыхнет история Реал Мадрида? Когда вновь запоют о каком-нибудь проклятье? Португалец недвижно стоит, спрятав руки в карманы. Те руки, что отдали мальчишке пистолет.

Он не проронил ни звука, только… единственный вздох, полузадушенный и прерывистый. А еще боязнь и настоящий ужас, отражающийся в остекленевшем плоском взгляде мертвого паренька, распластавшегося на газоне. _Он глядит_ с презрением, непонимающе. Он разочарован, ведь Крис не дрогнет. Не сойдет со своего места, не наклонится, и не пустит себе пулю в лоб.

А рот его приоткрыт в беззвучном вопле, волосы все также растрепаны, свалявшись на одну сторону, и спина мокрая от недавно прошедшего дождя, от крови. Теперь он не проснется, не поднимется на ноги… И стадион ему за это аплодирует стоя. Лионель нависает над пареньком, оглядываясь по сторонам — восемьдесят тысяч людей находятся на трибунах, на табло горит «1:0», а руки Криштиану запачканы. Он ловит на себе равнодушный, с чуточкой вожделения и удовольствия, взгляд. И бежит. Бежит от осуждения. Бежит от аргентинца. И как только пересекает белую черту, ограничивающую поле со всех сторон, иллюзия исчезает.

***

Когда звонит телефон, Крис вздрагивает и открывает глаза — он задремал, бездумно щелкая пультом, считая это лучшим времяпрепровождением в дни, когда нет ни тренировок, ни матчей, а ребенок и мать вновь уехали в Португалию навестить дальних родственников. Бесчисленных дальних родственников… Но решению поваляться на диване есть и свои причины, особенно после того, что случилось на Бернабеу. Кажется, люди в момент забыли об Иско и Гарете, обращая свое внимание на недавние события. Многочисленные допросы, и интервью, а еще официальные заявления и переписанный график проведения матчей на Сантьяго. Даже это не столь плохо, ведь в данном случае нападкам журналистов подвергается вся команда, но по большей части не существует ни клуба, ни руководства, только фанат, застрелившийся посреди стадиона глубокой ночью, и Криштиану, который забрал паренька сразу после матча. Конечно, все взгляды прикованы только к вингеру, и ему не остается ничего кроме как лгать снова и снова, говоря, что сразу после вечера, проведенного в клубе, мальчишка отправился… куда? Он не знает.

А костюм… Они говорили о нем. Да, это просто подарок, ведь Роналду относиться к своим поклонникам, как должен? Все эти автографы, фотографии, снисхождение к тем, кто не боится выбежать на поле во время матча, чтобы хоть кончиком пальца прикоснуться к своему кумиру. Но даже это было не самым главным, скорее то, что слова португальца не оправдывали тех надежд, которые он возлагал на них. Все подвергалось неминуемому опровержению. Под подобным давлением не то, что жить, даже просто существовать сложно, но если бы не Лео, Крис уже давно оказался за решеткой, а его имя бы уже не восхваляли и не прославляли. Он подвергается критике, и такой жесткой, что и Бенитес, и Перес только и могут говорить: «Не высовывайся». А последний произносил эти слова холодно и недовольно, он был зол и нервозен как никогда, ведь рейтинги падали, спонсоры постепенно убеждались в том, что Королевский клуб не стоит и гроша, если его футболисты способны «довести человека до убийства».

— Да? — едва разлепляя глаза, отвечает Криштиану.

— Ронни… — голос, как всегда, мягкий, чуть тихий, такой текучий, напоминающей о невероятных манерах своего владельца. 

— А, Рикки, — приободряется португалец, усаживаясь на диване. Он уже и не может вспомнить, когда последний раз разговаривал с бразильцем. Должно быть… сразу после того, как закончился прошлый сезон, а Реал остался без трофеев. — Рад тебя слышать, — правда, ведь, возможно, что именно полузащитник является чем-то посторонним. Относительно картины, сложившейся вокруг вингера. 

Вингер часто моргает, запускает пальцы в волосы, прослушивая бесконечный ряд вопросов и стараясь запомнить, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. Мужчина может поначалу показаться очень застенчивым, но если дело доходит до неприятностей, связанных с его близкими, поблажек ждать не стоит. Он разузнает все подробности и обязательно попытается помочь, вот только проблема вингера ему не по плечу. И по большей части ее деталями Крис не может делиться ни с кем, кроме себя самого, раз за разом прокручивая в голове все произошедшее, оставляя черные пятна там, где проскальзывал Месси. Но вот, стоит только беззвучно произнести его имя, как аргентинец, стоит только отвернуться на секунду, возникает перед Криштиану, развалившись в кресле напротив и зажимая между зубов тлеющую сигарету, источающую удушающий дым.

— С тобой все в порядке? Я очень переживаю. Неужели то, о чем пишет пресса, правда?

— Ага… — только и успевает протянуть Криштиану, Риккардо снова заводит свою шарманку, а Лионель весело фыркает и закатывает глаза. Каталонец совершенно тих, не слышно ни звука его дыхания, ни шороха одежды — вновь аргентинской формы. Лео притягивает взгляд, захватывает внимание, и вот уже Роналду не пытается вдуматься в слова бразильца.

— А что говорит руководство? И этот ваш… новый тренер? Знаешь, я не верю во все то, что говорят люди. Ты не виноват. Ни в чем не виноват, — а кто, если не он? Кто мог протащить Адриано на стадион? Только Крис. Месси это знает и пользуется этим, едва ли не заливаясь беззвучным смехом. Он веселится, и даже тогда, на стадионе, склонившись над телом, он забавлялся, смакуя мощь своего влияния.

— Если что-то понадобиться, ты можешь на меня положиться, — предлагает Рикки, и Криштиану остается только согласиться, вжаться в мягкую спинку дивана, пытаясь не смотреть каталонцу в глаза, пытаясь не коситься на его животный оскал. Мужчина посмеивается. Вот он глубоко затягивается, а когда выдыхает, до мутный, почти серый дым, словно нимб, парит над его головой, но стоит только…

— Нет, Ронни, правда, ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать. Я уверен, люди возьмут свои слова обратно, ведь… это просто невозможно. Я знаю тебя, и знаю, что ты не способен на такое. Обещаешь, что попытаешься разобраться с этим?

Лионель изучает португальца взглядом, долго и пристально, а затем, когда Крис медленно, почти лениво отвечает, Месси запрокидывает голову и с какой-то хищной ухмылкой, сдувает это чертов дым, и тонкое кольцо испаряется, а сердце Криштиану замирает. 

— Обещаю.

***

Португалец смиренно вздыхает, распечатываю бутылку коньяка, в то время как Рики изучающе разглядывает его, недовольно качая головой. Мужчина прилетел в Мадрид вместе с вингером, сразу после того, как закончились отборочные матчи на чемпионат Европы. И, казалось бы, начался новый период в сезоне, и, если настроиться, как следует, можно добиться успехов, но подобный перерыв не пошел на пользу Сливочным. Еще прошлым утром нападающий разговаривал с Кака, пытался убедить его, что наладит свою жизнь, пытаясь не обращать внимания на чертового Месси, пытаясь не думать о том, что на втором этаже спит друг, который и понятия не имеет о том, что же на самом деле происходит с Роналду. А эта ситуация с Адриано просто душит его.

Сегодняшний матч, скорее напоминающий неудачную тренировку, и поражение, приписанное к нему, напрочь разозлили Переса, но аргентинец будто предвидел это, появившись днем, перед отъездом на Бернабеу. Он сопровождал мадридистов до самого стадиона, а когда болельщики тянули руки к Криштиану, то подталкивал его к ним, но охрана теперь работала на два фронта. После произошедшего Лос Бланкос ограничивали во всем, даже в общении с фанатами, и теперь клубная жизнь напоминала какой-то закрытый концлагерь, где всем руководил президент. Кстати говоря, делал он это отныне с особым пристрастием, ведь ему доставляло особое удовольствие удерживать всю власть в своих руках: особенно после смерти Гарета, особенно после того нелепого самоубийства… Игроки терпели неудачи и выслушивали оскорбления, что еще больше подогревало чувства испанца, но вот, Месси нашел способ охладить его пыл, и освободить всех мадридистов некоего рода гнета, а роль праведного карателя отведена Крису. 

Лионель подсел тогда к португальцу, высокомерно разглядывая непривычно тихих мадридистов. Криштиану не удивился его присутствию, прекрасно осознавая, что каталонца никто не видит, а если это так… 

Тогда он предложил, а точнее просто приказал разобраться с Флорентино, и если бы Роналду только догадывался, сколько ему придется отдать ради ребенка. И он нисколько не жалеет, но в голове начинает складывать какая-то мутная картина, будто все то, что он делает, имеет какое-то логическое завершение, которое наступит в скором времени, если все будет продолжаться и происходить именно так, как происходит сейчас. Лео не особенно разговорчив, но тем днем его рот не закрывался всю дорогу, будто нападающий просто хотел свести Криса с ума, и у него это получилось, скажи он о новом требовании. 

Натерпевшись достаточно, Роналду решил, что единственный, кто сумеет справиться с этой задачей — это его давний друг. Сколько вингер себя помнит, они везде таскались вместе, а как только португалец стал знаменитым, Рики и на шаг его от себя не отпускал, и вот, должно быть, напившись, потеряв нить мыслей и веря каждому слову, он сделает все. И, наверное, любому нормальному человеку, тому, кто смотрит со стороны, обязательно захочется задать вопрос, почему он способен пойти на подобное? — Мужчина никогда не отличался великодушием и скорее относился дружелюбно в достаточной степени только к тем, кого считал достойным своего общества. Выглядело это странно, очень вызывающе и самонадеянно, эгоистично и… просто смешно. Но в данной ситуации, когда Криштиану только и нужно, что жестокость, это сыграет на руку.

— Не понимаю я этого чертового старпе…

— Ой, заткнись, Рики, не трави душу, — начинает португалец издалека, откручивая пробку и опрокидывая бутылку. Крис хмуро наблюдает за тем, как янтарная сорокоградусная жидкость наполняет рюмку до краев, а смуглые пальцы мужчины, сидящего напротив, немедленно цепляют ее, поднося к губам.

— Нет правда, Ронни, ты что? Слепой? — похоже, мужчина зрит в корень, выплевывая это замечание, словно яд. Он зол. И не доволен тем, как люди относятся к его другу, кумиру… и кому? Личному пиар-менеджеру? Пожалуй, совместные поездки, и посещения церемоний, и отпуска не раз заявляли о в остаточной мере беспардонном Регуфи. 

— Скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я занял его место? Или что? — это спор начался еще несколько часов назад, и до сих пор не закончился, ведь оба португальца были настроены слишком серьезно, особенно один… который имел свои причины продвигать его вперед и вперед.

— Нет, придурок, я не то имел ввиду! — мужчина взмахивает рукой, грозно стреляя взглядом и отбирая у вингера бутылку. — Просто ты — тряпка. Позволяешь обтирать об себя ноги. Возьми уже эту ситуацию под контроль, а не скачи по подиумам в одних трусах, когда находишься под таким давлением! То-то тебя считают совершенно бесхарактерным, — Криштиану едва не давится, возмущенно приоткрывая рот, но осознавая, что Рики говорит это исключительно благодаря алкоголю, которого за сегодняшний день он выпил предостаточно. Осталось только… подтолкнуть к пропасти, и _он_ упадет.

— И кто же меня считает бесхарактерным? 

— Пока ты не сделаешь так, чтобы мадридистов стали уважать… И не спрашивай, «почему именно я». Ты и так это знаешь. Конечно, лидер у вас Рамос, но сам посуди, он стушевался еще больше. Разве нет? Будь иначе, ваша защита играла бы намного слаженнее, не обращала бы внимания на свист. А руководство? Он вообще хоть раз общался с Пересом на эту тему? Похоже, что нет.

— Ты предлагаешь мне предложить свою кандидатуру на роль Капитана? Ты в своем уме? — Криштиану делает маленький глоток, совершенно не собираясь пить больше, к тому же Рики не обращает на это внимания, двигаясь в правильном направлении, чего и желал Крис. Сознание мутнеет, но не от алкоголя, скорее от невидимого присутствия Месси, который, наверное, безумно счастлив, что вингер выбрал в качестве подопечного своего… недалекого и слишком прямолинейного друга. 

— Сначала роль Капитана. Потом ты сможешь воздействовать на это старика, а затем… надавить на него? Будь жестче, Ронни. 

Полная бессмыслица, но с толикой правды. Криштиану закатывает глаза, но, почему-то, именно этот жест заставляет Месси усомниться в логичности его действий, и вот в нос бьет удушливо-приторный запах дыма, а тени вокруг сгущаются, тянут свои ручищи к нападающему, который нетерпеливо мотает головой, встряхивается, но… соглашается.

— Уж лучше я убью его.

***

Он не понимает, зачем идет на это. И почему… нет. В этом он точно уверен. Почему Рики согласился? Почему захотел принять всю силу удара на себя? Этот вопрос можно считать загадкой, а можно ответить — _он_ принимает все за игру, он несерьезен, чем, безусловно, может подставить португальца, который согласился помочь. И вот, в полутьме, вингер гонит машину по полупустому шоссе, тускло освещенному и сырому после недавно закончившегося дождя. Сегодня выходной. У игроков. Хотя Перес не намерен был освобождать мадридистов после стыдливого поражения, все же сжалился, но сам… Возможно то, что он был трудоголиком, хоть капельку умаляло его непреклонность и бесчувственность. А подъезжая к Бернабеу, Криштиану буквально кожей ощущает — Флорентино здесь, в своем кабинете, возможно, с помощниками, ведет переговоры по переходу других игроков ради усиления состава, и, конечно же, ради того, чтобы не потерять внушительную часть своего дохода.

Когда Крис, казалось бы, пошутил, предлагая Рики разделаться с президентом, тот загорелся этой идеей, даже не уточняя, откуда в доме португальца мог взяться пистолет. Он пообещал, что все сделает сам, что поможет Криштиану, и тот… тот едва ли мог сдержать победную улыбку. Теперь все это ему представлялось неким сражением. Сражением против темного Месси, который раз за разом одерживает верх, но если Роналду будет исполнять обещанное с вожделением, окажется ли впереди? Сомнительно, но это хоть что-то, да значит.

И вот они останавливаются; Роналду объясняет, как добраться до кабинета испанца и обогнуть охрану. Что же касается камер видеонаблюдения, то от них не скрыться, разве что накинуть на голову капюшон и прятать лицо, но даже это… 

— Я буду ждать здесь, — взволнованно тараторит Крис, волнение не покидает его вот уже второй день, но еще более устрашающе выглядит иной факт — даже Месси не подает ни единого знака, оповещающего о его присутствии. Будто он исчез. И даже нельзя ссылаться на то, что он путешествует с клубом, отыгрывая матчи, нет. Он травмирован. И все, чем он занимался в последнее время, так это следил за Криштиану, но сейчас предоставил ему свободу действий. Или это просто очередная уловка?

Регуфи уверенно выходит из автомобиля и, ступая почти бесшумно, добирается до входа, а затем бредет вдоль невысоких ограждений до парковки, предназначенной для персонала, и исчезает за поворотом. Как бы португалец ни старался, как бы ни пытался не винить себя, у него это получалось по мере возможностей, но сейчас, в один момент, все барьеры рушатся. Он не должен был так поступать, не должен был поддаваться даже ради спасения сына. Он должен был делать то, что говорят врачи и надеяться на их возможности. Надеяться, что его ребенок выздоровеет. А что было на самом деле? Месси оказался в его доме и подчинил своей воле. И сейчас продолжает вертеть, как заблагорассудится. И в тот день, когда Роналду пытался сказать… «Спасибо», держа в руках четвертую золотую бутсу и пытаясь отвести взгляд от Криша, от которого просто веяло присутствием аргентинца… Это был не _его_ мальчик тогда поднимал руку и показывал средний палец, нет, это был не он. Но заставил вингера содрогнуться, заставил молиться Богу, чтобы каталонец вновь не очутился в его доме, не прижал к стене, не изнасиловал, вгоняя в какой-то сомнительный транс, граничащий с наслаждением, и в этом мираже Роналду правда полагал, что ему нравится _быть_ с Лео.

А потом, спустя несколько десятков минут, когда вдруг что-то щелкает в голове, словно Лионель вновь обращает на него свой взор, Крис тянет руку к карману и достает одноразовый мобильник, набирая номер полиции. Ответ следует незамедлительно, но чтобы сделать заявление Криштиану требуется долгих десять секунд.

— Я хочу сообщить об убийстве.

Роналду прокашливается, хрипит — никогда не любил притворяться, подражать, но сейчас у него нет выбора — и вешает трубку, заводя мотор, вслушиваясь в тишину… А где-то далеко отсюда уже вовсю орет сирена, а спустя некоторое время служители порядка тормозят у стен Бернабеу, и отчего-то их машина кажется такой маленькой… _Они_ выводят его, удерживая запястья за спиной, не давая Рики вырваться. Крис смотрит и не может отвести взгляда, а португалец сопротивляется, вокруг собираются люди, и между толпой зевак привычно скользит бледная фигура. Она неспешно подходит к полицейской машине, на капоте которой удерживали Регуфи, пытаясь сковать коренастого мужчину наручниками. Следом подъезжает карета скорой помощи и чертовы телевизионщики, а вингер медленно трогается с места, пытаясь выехать на дорогу, прячась в тени. Он смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, замечая, что суматоха разгорается, ведь Лео склоняется над виновным, что-то нашептывая на ухо и указывая в сторону отъезжающего автомобиля, отчего Криштиану кажется, что вот пришло и его время… Но нет. Месси всего лишь насмехается. Вновь. 

Раздается звук выстрела, и прошедшие тридцать шесть часов четко встают перед глазами, доводя до полуобморочного состояния. Теперь… Теперь _его_ так просто убедить, что становится действительно страшно. Чувство вины захлестывает, ведь один невысокий мужчина, одетый в полицейскую форму, падает на асфальт, а под ним растекается багровая лужа крови. Испания так не строга ни в одном другом случае — только в этом. Если человек… убьет хранителя правопорядка. И карается этот самый человек смертной казнью, но что бы Роналду не подумал, как бы не убеждал себя, что _это_ — дело рук каталонца, все насмарку. Он прекрасно понимает, именно он должен нести ответственность за содеянное. И он не сможет смириться. Остается только ждать, когда постучат в дверь его дома, когда станут задавать вопросы, ведь, судя по всему, он и так находится под достаточно пристальным наблюдением, особенно после смерти Адриано. Люди просто-напросто проведут соответствующие параллели и укажут пальцем на мадридиста, однажды согласившегося, однажды сказавшего _«Да»_.

***

_Что бы ты сказал, когда, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой незнакомца? Не важно — сон это, или реальность. Он смотрит, а ты… Отводишь взгляд? Или же, со всем бахвальством, присущим человеку, не устрашишься?_

_Все в этом бледном лице чуждо — впалые скулы и бледные губы, а бешенства хватит, чтобы с криком рвануть в противоположную сторону и скрыться на другом конце земли._

_Он был бы неподвластен времени и одинок, но последнее, пожалуй, в нашем мире понятие относительное; лишь те, кто сумел удержаться на ногах, кто переборол почти непреодолимое желание рухнуть на колени и склонить голову, смогут устоять перед этим взглядом, пробуждающим в голове настоящий апокалипсис._

_Кровь закипает в жилах, щеки краснеют, того и гляди загоришься — медленно, почти незаметно, кожа начинает тлеть, а где-то вдали виднеется силуэт музыканта. Он играет тягучую, вязкую мелодию, ее глухие отзвуки лишают дара речи._

_Можно гореть, можно наблюдать за тем, как тело постепенно превращается в пепел._

_Можно этого избежать, всего-навсего отвернувшись. Отвернувшись в один прекрасный миг, когда просыпаешься ото сна, когда встречаешься с плоским, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Ты улыбнешься ему, гордо подняв подбородок, отбросишь в сторону предрассудки, и тогда незнакомец исчезнет._

_Нельзя сказать, что каждый человек — маленькая крупица из сплошной серой массы, нет. Пусть подобное мнение, что все мы одинаковы, глубоко укоренилось в голове, ему не следует подчиняться. Мы зациклены на жизни — да, но у каждого она неповторима._

_Что бы ты сказал, когда, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой зеркало, а в нем — отражение. Оно бы повторяло твои черты, твои движения, и ни чем бы не отличалось; в потустороннем мире тебя будут считать человеком зазеркалья, неживым существом, неспособным на глупости и неспособным решать. Делать выбор._

_Все мы однажды просыпаемся, и нередко, пребывая в состоянии беспамятства, забываем о том, где находимся, и только через несколько мгновений реальность обрушивается; на лице появляется хмурое выражение, и где все те, что кричат об улыбке после пробуждения?_

_Возможно, они не играли в гляделки со своим отражением и не пугались мертвенно-бледной фигуры, нависшей над ними, но эта практика неизбежна, верь не верь._

_Из чего вытекает вполне очевидный факт — нет ни бесхарактерного человечества, и нет поступков, за которые человек не смог бы ответить. Есть ты и есть то, что движет тобой — прихоть, убеждения, устоявшиеся принципы. Всякий раз выбирают они, говоря с тобой, вторя твоему голосу, пытаются уничтожить Других, после чего тебя назовут эгоистом._

_Человек — животное лишь формально; на самом деле мы пытаемся избавиться от этого понятия, и ни одно мнение не будет схоже с другим._

_Мы видим бледные лица, и красные, уставшие глаза, сутулые фигуры и слышим охрипший голос, подумывая о том, что этот человек определенно имеет схожие личностные проблемы и вопросы, но кто удосужится забраться в голову и найти истину? Распознает ее на грязном фоне?_

_Она существует, но, должно быть, втайне и от самого носителя этой истины, наравне с черным и белым, на что каждый второй зальется гомерическим смехом, а когда отдышится, то заверит — этих цветов не существует в природе, они — игра воображения._

_Однажды ты бы проснулся и сказал: незнакомец и отражение — неудачная шутка разума, отмахнулся бы от наваждения, миража, застилающего глаза, и действительно улыбнулся. То был сон, перетекающий в реальность и обратно; а мы, засыпая, раз за разом, пересекаем границу в погоне за тем, чему, наверное, случиться не суждено. Это не мечты, это глупое представление об альтернативном мире и твоей безликой копии, позволяющей верить в чудо._

_И это чудо находит нас, смотрит в глаза, а от холодного дыхания начинает сводить скулы. Оно находит нас неожиданно, заставляет бежать, крича, заставляет прятаться._

_А затем забывать; и когда это произойдет вновь — история повторится._


	7. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hymenaeos - Catharsis](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674783)  
>  AContari: [lfprusso](http://SBinfo.ru/1447674840)

Криштиану останавливает автомобиль неподалеку от того места, где он провел большую часть недавней ночи, пряча лицо в тени и беспрестанно думая о том, что все вокруг знают — лишь он повинен во всех грехах — ничто не могло заставить Криса отпустить себя, вновь вспомнить ради чего он это делает, а затем отвернуться от Рики, смотрящего ему прямо в глаза сквозь лобовое стекло в разделяющих их тогда нескольких десятках метров. А еще он не желал встречаться взглядом с Месси, но куда бы не повернулся, везде мерещилась его самодовольная, зверская ухмылка. Португалец выдыхает и открывает дверь машины, не понимая, зачем он вообще сюда приехал? Сюда, где уже больше недели работают следователи и полиция, хотя убийцу взяли сразу, на месте преступления, тогда… расследовать-то особо и нечего? Нет. Увы. Перес не был обычным человеком, а после его смерти футбольный мир буквально взорвался, требуя доказательств и обстоятельств его кончины; что говорить о самом Реале? То была отдельная история, ведь с каждой минутой все больше людей уверялись в том, что вингер был причастен и к самоубийству Адриано, и, уж тем более, к этому…

Роналду лениво бредет к главному входу, но как только вспоминает, что он оцеплен блюстителями порядка, возвращается к парковке и, вновь скрываясь от посторонних взглядов, проникает внутрь тем же путем, который когда-то советовал Регуфи. Нападающий с легкостью ориентируется, шагая по извилистым коридорам, стараясь смотреть прямо перед собой — в общем, вести себя так, как должен. Как привыкли лицезреть его люди, кажется, окружившие теперь со всех сторон, словно загнавшие в ловушку. Да, он точно не должен здесь находиться, ведь люди — любители задавать вопросы — найдут, к чему прицепиться и в этом случае, а рисковать сейчас не стоит, но тело будто не подчиняется Криштиану. Он идет и идет. Это кажется неправильным, но в голове складывается абсолютная убежденность в том, что все действия безоговорочно справедливы и правильны. Ведь он всего лишь хочет убедиться в том, что невиновен? Что его там не было? 

В ушах отчетливо, уже, наверное, даже привычно раздается голос Лионеля, который настойчиво требует повиновения, который говорит ему о грядущей расправе. Спокойно и рассудительно, правда в глазах вспыхивают какие-то недобрые огоньки, заставляющие вздрагивать и только кивать в ответ. Этот путь до кабинета Флорентино ему хорошо знаком… Он может быть знаком любому, ведь здесь, как бы смешно это не выглядело, все коридоры, как пути в Римской Империи ведут к Риму, способны привести к не слишком-то большой, но в достаточной мере богато обставленной комнате, где бывал каждый, когда возникала необходимость обсудить условия контракта в неформальной обстановке — вне видимости корреспондентов и телекамер. С каждым шагом становится все дурнее, но Крис не желает останавливаться — он ощущает себя обманутым, ощущает некую недосказанность, и она исходит от аргентинца. Все его просьбы не случайны, но пока им есть одно логическое умозаключение: каталонец хочет ослабления мадридистов, упадка их морального состояния по средству вовлечения вингера в эту игру, где, собственно, он и берет на себя руководящую роль, только мало кто об этом знает, хотя и существуют подозрения. 

Сейчас королевский клуб отрезан от того мира, в котором существовал раньше, но Криштиану продолжается надеяться, что руководство со всем разберется, а он просто продолжит слушать тех, кто полностью уверен в его причастности, и улыбаться им открыто, за одним исключением — так обозначится очередная роль которую придется сыграть. Роналду, сам того не замечая, добирается до знакомой двери, и хотя здесь все перекрыто специальными табличками, охраны поблизости нет, а стоит португальцу собраться с духом и ухватиться за бронзовую ручку, чуть надавливая в попытке открыть, то перед ним встает картина — сотрудники полиции, тут же оторвавшись от работы, расступаются перед ним, давая возможность разглядеть тяжелый дубовый стол и человека сидящего за ним; пиджак вдруг становится слишком тяжелым, тянет вниз, а металл пистолета холодит даже сквозь футболку и ткань внутреннего кармана. Да за столом сидит Перес и недовольно, с каплей удивления вскидывает брови. Руки дрожат, тянутся к оружию, но португалец останавливает себя, вдруг осознавая — именно так Рики пробрался сюда. И именно так… 

— Почему вы здесь? — резко вопрошает вингер, обращаясь к полицейским. Что они тут забыли? Ищут его? Из-за Адриано? Вновь?.. Грубость почему-то не кажется неуместной, да и представителей правоохранительных органов это не смущает. Они чуть медлят, а затем один выступает вперед, сверля взглядом трясущиеся пальцы Криштиану, цепляющиеся за ремень.

— Ждем начальство.

_Какое? Какое начальство?_ Криштиану понятия не имеет, но так и продолжает сверлить мужчин в форме взглядом, не обращая внимания на президента и позабыв о том, зачем вообще появился здесь. А затем за дверью слышатся глухие шаги, и спустя несколько секунд порог переступает невысокий мужчина в черном костюме от Дольче и Габбана, на ходу запуская пятерню в волосы в попытке привести прическу в порядок. Люди, находящиеся позади Криса не удивлены, а только приветственно кивают, но сам португалец и слова выдавить не может, давясь комом, вставшим поперек горла, и стараясь не смотреть в глаза Лионеля, отвратительные, черные как ночь и пугающие до мурашек. Они будто не оставляют выбора, яростно крича о том, что все это — бессмыслица, или реальность, не важно. 

Лео вновь… 

Крис тяжело вздыхает, прикрывает глаза, а когда вновь распахивает веки, то оказывается в своей спальне, где и был все это время. Он лежит на кровати, испуганно уставившись в потолок, а затем ловит на себе смущенный взгляд, чуть взволнованный, но какой-то наигранный. Девушка вопросительно разглядывает его а затем, кажется неестественно громко, вскрикивает, приподнимаясь в очередной раз и резко опускаясь вниз, вцепившись пальцами в обнаженную грудь португальца. Мужчина вспоминает, как Антонелла, невысокая, очень симпатичная девушка оказалась в его доме. На одну ночь. Криштиану напрочь забыл о любых отношениях, но в последнее время нервы сдавали, а яйца звенели так, что ни правая, ни левая рука не помогли бы. 

Вингер чувствует, как низ живота скручивает, а Анто ускоряет темп, раскачиваясь на стоящем колом члене, но что-то все равно не отпускает мужчину. Этот мираж был показан неспроста, Крис понимает это, уже не понаслышке зная о том, насколько Месси может быть искусен, пользуясь своим превосходством над слабостью других. Теперь… ясно, почему на входе с парковки для персонала не было охраны, почему, идя извилистыми коридорами, португалец не встретил ни души, а что на самом деле было с Рики, остается только гадать. Ведь Роналду так и не выстрелил, дожидаясь появления того, кто и отправил его _туда_.

Девушка двигается слишком быстро, и вингеру становится тошно, а ногти, царапающие кожу, впиваются достаточно глубоко, чтобы сделать больно. Чересчур больно. Криштиану что-то бессвязно бормочет, настолько тихо, что звук его собственного дыхания заглушает слова, срывающиеся с пересохших губ. Крис ловит Антонеллу за запястья, но та лишь ухмыляется, чуть приоткрывая рот и делая слабенький вдох, а в следующую секунду, когда португалец уже было собрался собрать всю волю в кулак и прекратить это, девица замирает, а ее голова с хрустом выворачивается под неправильным углом. Вингер не кричит, не подскакивает на постели. В его глазах застывает ужас, и мужчина уже безучастно наблюдает за тем, как стройное тело валится набок, свисает с края кровати, а затем с глухим грохотом скатывается на пол. Роналду не может дышать, ведь ледяной воздух режет горло, а от тени у дальней стены отделяется фигура, медленно приближается к изножью кровати и тихо аплодирует. 

Лионель скрещивает руки на груди, неприязненно глядя на тело девушки, а затем и на самого португальца, недвижно распластавшегося на диване. От возбуждения не осталось и следа, только тяжелое дыхание напоминает о нем, если же не о сковавшем вингера испуге.

— Хм… — парень склоняет голову набок, прищуривается, а затем как-то весело взмахивает руками, закатывая глаза, — и это все? Все чего ты хотел? Переспать с этой шлюхой?

Крис просто моргает — Месси принимает это за согласие.

— Встань и подойди, — чеканит аргентинец, делая шаг назад. Сейчас он выглядит не так, как выглядел несколько минут назад, открывая дверь в кабинет президента и добродушно улыбаясь своим "подчиненным". Каталонец раздражен и недоволен, а Криштиану настолько глубоко ушел в себя, что сейчас ему не остается ничего, кроме как повиноваться. Он не думает и не чувствует, только пытается где-то глубоко внутри осознать, почему Месси поступил так? Почему убил Анто? Совершенно безобидную и… просто красивую девушку. 

Португалец поднимается с постели и направляется к Лионелю, забывая про наготу и холод, который не дает телу нормально двигаться — ветер задувает в приоткрытое окно, да такой ледяной для начала ноября, что становится дурно, а шум усилившегося дождя только подливает масла в огонь: в ушах глухо, отчего Криштиану болезненно морщится, но добирается до каталонца. Лео смеряет вингера грозным взглядом, а затем протягивает руку пробегая прохладными пальцами по напрягшемуся животу. Роналду вдруг очухивается, хочет было отстраниться, но Месси останавливает его, незамедлительно хватая за запястье и сжимая до глухого хруста.

— Если ты хочешь этого так сильно, то получишь свое. Понял? — аргентинец не шутит, но и припомнить сложно, когда он говорил не всерьез, хотя при первой встрече все его слова казались… чем-то невнятным и бессмысленным.

— П-понял, — соглашается Роналду, смиряясь с тем что предлагает ему каталонец, но когда последний опускает ладонь на расслабленный член, тот незамедлительно твердеет, напоминая о том, что Крис так и не спустил, хотя, пожалуй, это было единственным предлогом, чтобы отправиться в хороший клуб и подцепить девушку на ночь, вразрез с тем, что о нем говорили в последнее время, ведь не зря… не зря же ему казалось, что их провожали косыми взглядами?

Пальцы Лионеля обманчиво нежно сжимаются на покрасневшей плоти португальца, проводят до самой головки, обводя ее круговыми массирующими движениями, от которых ноги вингера подкашиваются, и он норовит рухнуть на пол, но удерживает себя, опираясь ладонью на изножье кровати, не разрывая зрительного контакта с каталонцем, ведь тот не позволял подобного. Криштиану закусывает губу, едва ли не плачет, когда мягкая ладонь Лео скользит по его члену, заставляя сходить с ума и желать… желать? Продолжения. Криса посещает ощущение Дежавю, будто он вернулся в тот день, когда выполнял свое первое поручение: Лионель насиловал _его_ , не обращая внимания на тело мертвой псины, разве что сейчас картина немного изменилась — есть мертвая женщина, и есть вингер, по собственной _воле_ исполнивший приказ аргентинца, продолжающего терзать плавными, размеренными и до боли томительными действиями. Он желает, чтобы португалец кричал и молил о пощаде, чтобы сам просил о руках Месси, ласкающих его, но оба уверены, такого не будет, и это добавляет сложившимся обстоятельствам особую притягательность.

Криштиану, все же, закрывает глаза, когда улавливает боковым зрением бледный силуэт Антонеллы. Это не укрывается от Лионеля, и когда мужчина вновь с силой сдавливает член португальца, что вены вздуваются, а смазка начинает стекать по пальцам, начинает капать вниз, а Крис… он изнывает, но голос Лео возвращает к реальности. К той реальности, которую вингер не пожелал бы ни для кого.

— Знаешь, ты должен сказать мне «Спасибо» за то, что я делаю для тебя сейчас, и что уже сделал. Я даю тебе то, что ты хочешь и, — парень кивает в сторону обездвиженной девушки, голова которой лежит как-то неестественно, а лицо спрятано под рассыпавшимися темными волосами, и Роналду счастлив, что вновь не увидит выражение, застывшее на лице мертвеца. Выражение боли и страха,.. но вот Месси снова проводит подушечкой большого пальца по сочащейся головке, и Криштиану встряхивает, побуждая надеяться на то, что вкупе с окружающим пейзажем желание, вспыхнувшее внизу живота — очередная деталь наваждения, что Лео напускает на него всякий раз, как появляется, — ты не умеешь выбирать подружек. И уж тем более друзей, — фыркает Лео. — Ведь представляешь? Эта тварь хотела убить тебя! — театрально восклицает он, цокая языком, а каждое его движение сопровождается рваным вздохом португальца, который пытается удержать себя от мыслей кончить прямо сейчас, в ладонь аргентинца, но это не лучшая идея, ведь тот не _позволял_ подобного. Он не разрешал. — Но ты же не настолько глуп, чтобы задавать лишние вопросы? — конечно нет. Только не сейчас. Потом у него будет возможность со всем разобраться.

Крис мычит что-то невнятное, язык у него заплетается, а ноги превращаются в вату отчего стоять уже просто нет сил, но вот Месси, кажется, смягчается, в то время как его рука стискивает член не так дразняще, скорее побуждающе. Именно к тому, чего португалец желал так долго.

— Давай же, Ронни, — насмешливо роняет Лионель, доводя вингера до исступленного вскрика, после которого мужчина несколько долгих секунд не может отдышаться, уже двумя руками придерживаясь за деревянное изножье. Вингер умоляюще глядит на Лео, понимая, что этим его не пронять, особенно после того, что он натворил: все становится куда проще — его жизнь была полностью подчинена каталонцу и ведь по собственной воле первого. Теперь он не имеет права выбирать, он не имеет права делать то, что оспаривает его принадлежность Месси.

Криштиану на миг расслабляется, а затем живот сводит спазмом, от которого начинает кружиться голова. Мужчина до крови прикусывает язык, представляя, что за этим последует, но он ни в чем не может быть уверен, и он никак не ожидал того, что Месси в последний раз сожмет его член, отчего последняя капелька спермы выступает на головке. Роналду безучастно опускается на пол: перед глазами скачут цветные пятна, а комната словно блекнет перед его взором, но даже в таком состоянии мужчина замечает, как аргентинец подносит ладонь ко рту и слизывает жемчужную жидкость. Вингера подташнивает, он безвольно пялится в пустоту, ощущая, что согрелся, что пот градом катится по его лицу, и только ветер, треплющий взмокшие волосы, напоминает о том, что стоит одеться.

Лео садится рядом, на корточки, сомнительно спокойный и уже совсем не разъяренный. Эта тишина пугает еще больше, заставляет португальца напрячься, сжаться в комок и жать того, что сделает Месси.

— Отойдем от условий сделки. Сейчас я спас твою шкуру. Поверь, я сделал это из лучших побуждений, поэтому ты — мой должник, и давай не будем затягивать с этим. Убей Черышева, — Лионель выплевывает фамилию русского полузащитника с каким-то нехарактерным акцентом, а затем продолжает, ведь в каждом из его поручении есть, как минимум одно «но», — и знаешь… Раз тебе мало этого, — каталонец весьма убедительно кивает на обмякший член вингера, — переспи с ним, но не смей укладывать мальца под себя.

Нападающий поднимается на ноги и делает несколько шагов, исчезая из поля зрения, а затем, бросив напоследок, что Криштиану должен разобраться с этим до приезда Криша и Марии, бесследно исчезает. Слишком много всего навалилось в один момент, и Денис (Денис, который, как появился в Реале, только и делал, что таскался за вингером, и понятно было, что он делает это только ради того, чтобы научиться чему-то новому, дабы потом играть на уровне Королевского клуба, но ведь любого будет раздражать настырный паренек, не дающий прохода?), и смерть Переса и Бейла, Антонеллы, Адриано… Отчего же Лео спас его? От кого? И просил не задавать глупых вопросов, будучи полностью уверенным в том, что Анто способна навредить португальцу. Криштиану прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить. Вспомнить все ее действия, но натыкается только на примитивное поведение девушки, удостоившейся его внимания, тем более в таком свете; и вот, добравшись до момента непосредственного… да, в данном случае, перепиха, находит ее действия не совсем обычными. Но что было потом?.. Что заставило Месси выйти из тени и свернуть ей шею?

Она царапала грудь, и кричала. Она двигалась слишком быстро?.. Нет, чушь, что-то ускользает от него Крис это понимает, прослеживая каждый шаг Лионеля, а затем… Девушка не падает, и он не сворачивает ей шею. Он тащит ее куда-то в сторону, в темноту, и девица сопротивляется, она боится, но ведь любой бы испугался? Разве что она боится иначе, будто зная, что ей предстоит. Это. Это он упустил, пока Лео прятал… Антонеллу, настоящую Антонеллу во тьме, подсовывая ему очередную порцию лжи. Значит, и он сам был не совсем реальным, сражаясь с существом, называющим себя человеком. Португалец осознает, что это невыносимо, это невозможно пережить, а стоит-то всего лишь закрыться здесь, в этом доме, и больше никогда не появляться на людях; стоит только отказаться от сделки, а то, что Крис увидел сейчас, не является его воспоминанием, скорее благосклонностью каталонца, который приоткрыл завесу, или же создал такую видимость? Анто была аргентинкой, кажется, ровесницей Месси, а точнее ровесницей его возрасту, о котором знает весь мир, но даже он — иллюзия. Нападающий убивал многих, и заставлял людей делать это за него, был на то смысл или нет, но в данной ситуации, Криштиану, сидящего еле-еле, прислонившись к кровати и поджав ноги груди, раздирает из груди именно один вопрос: почему она пришла за ним?

***

И снова это дерьмовое, просто невыносимое состояние — куда бы Крис ни посмотрел везде ему мерещились две смутные фигуры: Лео тащит брыкающуюся Антонеллу, но даже это не заканчивалось просто так, все плавно перетекало в воспоминания, касающиеся похорон Переса, и Гарета, и еще… к тому, что теперь игроки Реала не проводили матчи на Бернабеу. Временно, конечно же, но суть в том, что и на других стадионах они не играли. Охрана сгустилась вокруг Вальдебебас, а к мадридистам, в целях их же безопасности, были приставлены телохранители. Ни один футболист не мог сделать шагу без ведома амбалов в темных костюмах, и если бы это была прихоть только руководства! Полиция оказала достаточное содействие, чтобы обезопасить известных на весь мир спортсменов столичного Королевского клуба. Иные представители Примеры, Премьер-лиги, Бундеслиги, Серии «А» и других европейских лиг бесчисленное количество раз высказывали слова поддержки и предлагали любое содействие, которое могло бы сгладить обстановку вокруг Реала, и Криштиану искренне ненавидел это. Это мешало. Сбивало его с толку. Отвлекало от того, что он должен был сделать для Лео, который в последнее время посещал его все чаще, но не говорил, а только наблюдал, будто устал напоминать о том, что Роналду обязан делать. Португалец… он не обращал внимания, ни на тренировках ни дома, считая дни до того момента, как приедет его семья и хорошо осознавая, что он… Чертов Денис! Его можно сравнить с Адриано, или же с псиной Иско — он совершенно невиновен, даже наивен, в отличие от Бэйла и Флорентино. Они раздражали, и после их кончины Криштиану почувствовал, что может… расслабиться. Чему, честно сказать, способствовал еще один фактор — Барселона была единственным клубом, что говорил наравне со всеми, но отличался сухостью высказываний и налетом равнодушия. Португалец полагал — это работа Лео. Очередная иллюзия, ведь даже несмотря на любые разногласия, каталонцы бы не оставили мадридистов. Это было бы… бесчеловечно?

Нападающий за прошедшие несколько часов не раз пытался завести разговор, неуместно отшучиваясь и нередко огрызаясь на Бенитеса, что ни капли не смущало остальных мадридистов, ведь они вели себя едва ли не также. Тому были свои вполне логичные причины, на фоне которых упадок командного духа и возникновение намеков на разобщенность казались цветочками. Бесспорно были и те, кто пытался, как Крис, приободрить товарищей, но и последний, спустя некоторое время прекратил всякие попытки, направляя поток своих мыслей в иное русло, так как Месси говорил, что Криштиану должен отплатить ему до приезда родни, а их возвращение назначено на сегодняшний вечер. Что имел ввиду аргентинец? День? Конкретное время? В любом случае, тишина в голове и прекратившийся дождь не сулят ничего хорошего, и, осознавая это, португалец торопливо нагоняет Дениса, бредущего впереди и уже намеревающегося скрыться за дверьми одного из главных корпусов тренировочной базы.

До сих пор лишь смутно представляя и выискивая предлог, вингер не особо задумывался о том, что его потенциальная замена ведет себя не так, как раньше. Парень… он, кажется, жалеет о том, что мадридисты вернули его, ведь все эти события способны покоробить любого, даже человека с самой устойчивой психикой. Тело не слушается, словно в нем развилась какая-то не слишком приятная привычка, которой даже сам Криштиану не может дать имя. Раньше он задавал вопросы, пытался избежать предложенных Лионелем задач, за нерешение которых он будет наказан на всю жизнь и извлечет урок, который не сможет забыть, а сейчас все это стало бессмыслицей, и к прежнему волнению добавилось безрассудство и нечто, напоминающее мечту, — поскорее закончить то, что требуют, и больше никогда… никогда не возвращаться к этому. 

Какой… какой смысл было устраивать сиесту сейчас? Как пустая трата времени взбодрит мадридистов? Скорее нет, нежели да, ведь по лицам футболистов видно, что они не желают быть здесь, не желают дергаться, когда им мерещится голос Переса или же силуэт Гарета, крутящийся возле ворот на правом фланге. Но здесь есть и человек, которому не повезло наверное больше, чем остальным. Криштиану до сих пор не разобрался, почему Лео обратил свое внимание на Иско, почему решил навредить именно ему. 

Месси. 

Даже не находясь здесь, он продолжает сводить с ума, а при одном воспоминании о его руках, становится дурно. Португалец напрягается, ощущая, как внизу живота нервные окончания скручиваются в узлы и становится больно делать шаг за шагом, хочется упасть здесь и молить аргентинца о том, чтобы он пришел и повторил то, что сделал несколько дней назад. Вингер встряхивается, протягивая руку и дотрагиваясь до плеча полузащитника.

— Эй, — Роналду натягивает на лицо ослепительную улыбку, от которой Черышев только кривится, пытаясь изобразить хоть какое-то подобие удивления и дружелюбия. — Все нормально?

— Как всегда, — недоверчиво пожимает плечами Денис, что заставляет португальца снова усомниться в своих возможностях и в том, что он сумеет убедить парня переспать с ним, ведь и сам в это верит с большим трудом.

— М-м-м… Что думаешь насчет того, чтобы побыть негодяями? — вингер заговорщически подмигивает, а другой смотрит на него не совсем осознанно: сиеста подразумевает отдых и исключает веселье, пусть эти правила и выглядят по-детски бредово, но есть еще кое-что — Роналду никогда не отказывал в помощи, но всегда относился к сменщикам чуть холодно, и прежде ни за что бы не подошел к Черышеву с подобным предложениям, пытаясь избежать его внимания, которого и так хватало с избытком. Мужчина жалеет, что не предвидел чего-то подобного… поручения, и даже не попытался укрепить отношения.

— Думаю, это плохая идея. Особенно сейчас, — качает головой полузащитник, хмурясь и шагая по коридору, ведущему к его назначенной комнате. Криштиану топает рядом, беззаботно глядя по сторонам и не пытаясь продолжить диалог, пуская все на самотек, ведь он уверен, что Денис не сможет удержаться и обязательно согласится. Главное… Главное — остаться с ним в одной комнате, главное — дать ему возможность довериться, главное — сбить его с толку и немедленно убедить в том, что он _хочет_ португальца. Вингер знает, что это едва ли сложнее, чем уговорить Гарета на минет. 

— Идем! — не сдается Крис, превращаясь в того португальца, что играл за Реал несколько месяцев назад. Еще до того, как встретил Месси. Мужчина хватает парня за локоть и тащит вперед, радуясь тому, что остальные уже давно разошлись по своим комнатам и не имели привычки следить за другими. И плевать. Теперь уже точно плевать. Из этой ситуации Криштиану не выберется, и даже если ему удастся… с Денисом… то куда он денется потом? Он не сможет сбежать. Только не в этот раз. Но попытка — не пытка?

По счастливой случайности камеры находятся только в главном коридоре, хотя у руководства и возникали идеи после смерти Гарета о том, чтобы повесить их во всех помещениях, но от Флорентино указаний так и не поступило, так что здесь, в узких ответвлениях, находится слепая зона. Мужчина доводит Черышева до глухой деревянной двери, начиная плести всякий бред, мол они знакомы давно и не знакомы вовсе одновременно, а Криштиану считает, что каждый должен налаживать отношения, тем более игрок основного состава со своим сменщиком. Полузащитник пребывает в состоянии легкого недоверия, это видно по его лицу, но все же заходит внутрь, принимая приглашение и надеясь, что медперсонал не обнаружит эти посиделки, ведь, по им мнению, отдых мадридистам сейчас нужен как никогда. Крис все время болтает, просто без умолку. Рассказывает какие-то древние байки времен своего пребывания в Манчестере, задает кучу вопросов, плавно приближаясь к личным темам, о которых просто так на людях и не заговоришь, отчего у Дениса начинает кружиться голова. Он будто понимает, что что-то… что-то здесь не так, но вместе с тем приходит и осознание — если мадридистам суждено потерпеть поражение, и в этот раз не на поле, то он не станет этому сопротивляться. От судьбы не убежишь, ведь так? К тому же португалец ведет себя с ним так, как парень давно желал, но, спустя двадцать долгих минут вингер делает то, о чем, возможно, пожалеет. И о чем будет помнить, ведь Лео не позволит забыть, ведь он… он _здесь_. А точнее, часть его, давно поселившаяся в почерневшей душе Криса.

Криштиану, прерываясь на мгновение, поднимается на ноги, а затем снова продолжает, хаотично расхаживая по комнате, и сопровождая это действие, как ему кажется, чем-то привычным. Все то время, что он живет один, это обратилось в привычку, которая сейчас играет на руку и спектакль выглядит очень убедительно. Португалец медленно стягивает футболку, буквально слыша, как Денис сглатывает, по-детски отводя взгляд, смущаясь, будто он всего лишь мальчишка. И вновь это непонятное, болезненное чувство — он знает и одновременно не подозревает о намерениях Криса, но одно, наверное, очевидно, что является для Черышева… чем-то запредельным. Он был воспитан не как испанец, он прожил в Мадриде большую часть своей жизни, но как кровно русский, нетрадиционные отношения не признавал, хотя нередко подлавливал себя на размышлении над запретным. Здесь непривычно тихо, и окна занавешены тонкими шторами, не пропуская дневной пасмурный свет, отчего кожа Роналду приобретает странный, почти нереальный оттенок, пугающий и завораживающий до дрожи, а вкупе с его действиями и непрекращающейся болтовней, за которой едва ли можно успеть, все превращается в какую-то мистическую картину.

Да, Крис стаскивает с себя чертову футболку, а затем и шорты, и носки, и остается почти совсем нагим, приближаясь к Денису вплотную, останавливаясь перед ним на расстоянии нескольких десятков сантиметров, отчего полузащитник невольно упирается взглядом в живот вингера, а затем и в член, явно проступающий сквозь именное фирменное белье. Парень задает немой вопрос, через силу поднимая глаза на португальца, нависшего над ним и так явно предлагающего себя, хоть до последнего надеявшегося, что этого не произойдет. _Больше_ не произойдет. Но он сам оказался виноватым, притащил эту девицу, от которой Месси избавился не задумываясь, играя с собственническими инстинктами, строя из себя героя. Но он не герой. И это его гребаное пожелание остается за гранью понимания, но стоит только нападающему прочитать на лице своей замены то, что он осознает… почти осознает то, что не должен, но готов взять от жизни предложенное, не взирая на последствия, какими бы они ни были — положительными, или отрицательными. Вингер вопросительно, наигранно умоляюще приподнимает брови, а Денис, усомнившись в последний раз, прищуривается, но отрывисто, почти незаметно кивает, прикрывая глаза и разрывая зрительный контакт с португальцем, напуская на того очередное ощущение Дежавю, будто сейчас именно он играет роль Лео, а Черышев — загнанный в угол Роналду, пытающийся справиться, собрать всю волю в кулак и хотя бы раз отказать Месси, но… что он может? Особенно в тот момент, когда сам аргентинец опускается перед ним на колени, пробегая пальцами по плечам, рукам, забираясь под футболку, цепляясь за резинку тренировочных брюк?.. Ответ всегда будет один — ничего.

Лео вновь заставил убедиться в том, что…

Теперь Криштиану отводит взгляд, он стыдливо прикрывает глаза, уверенно опуская ладонь на бедро Дениса, отчего тут напрягается еще больше, хотя определенно понял, к чему ведет португалец. Вингер подталкивает парня, заставляя приподняться. Стягивает штаны, оставляя его в одной лишь футболке и трусах, и хотя температура здесь отрегулирована до идеального показателя, он мелко дрожит, пугливо косясь по сторонам, словно вдруг до него снизошло — все это неправильно, они не должны быть в этой комнате, они должны… должны были разойтись по выделенным им комнатам, но прежние запретные фантазии в один миг становятся реальностью, и отказаться от них просто невозможно. Крис наклоняется чуть ближе, приоткрывает рот и, коснувшись кончиком языка еще расслабленного члена, спрятанного под тонкой тканью, задает себе вопрос, который не отпускает его того самого момента, как Месси появился в его жизни: «Зачем он это делает?», и, зная, что скажет на этот счет вновь и вновь, прочерчивает границу между собой настоящим и тем, кто сейчас занимает место первого, освобождаясь от голоса разума и каких-то никчемных предрассудков.

Роналду прикусывает зубами резинку трусов, лениво тянет вниз, ощущая, как полузащитник напрягается всем телом, вновь привставая, а затем, упираясь ладонями где-то за своей спиной, чуть откидываясь назад и стараясь не разглядывать лицо Криштиану. Мужчина неспешно стягивает белье, откидывает его в сторону, оставляя Дениса в одной только футболке, считая, что выглядит это более возбуждающе, нежели просто обнаженное тело. Португалец касается губами лобка, покрытого темными жесткими волосками, двигается дольше, пока не добирается до основания члена, отчего тот едва вздрагивает, что заставляет Криса нахмуриться — а чего он ждал? Какой реакции? И… неужели считал, что Черышев спит с парнями? Нет. А за его согласие на так и неозвученное предложение вингера уже стоит быть благодарным.

Вингер проводит языком по всей длине, а перед глазами стоит картина: вместо парня — Гарет, и сейчас они не на сиесте, напротив, в раздевалке, кругом ни души, тишина, нарушаемая шумными ругательствами, после чего… шумными вздохами и глухим влажным звуком рвущейся плоти. Криштиану так лихо обработал полузащитника, но совсем не подумал о том, что это будет… Он действительно трахался с парнем. Всего один раз и не по своей воле, и сейчас, когда возникает иллюзорное ощущение той боли, что он испытывал с Лео, появляются сомнения, а единственное, на что остается надеяться — аргентинец игрался с ним, убеждал в том, что Крис не способен терпеть и не способен принимать то, что ему дают, но вдруг все иначе? И вдруг… вдруг он, не накручивая лишний раз, ошибается? Мужчина искренне в это верит, что отражается на поведении Дениса, который, кажется, заметил в действиях нападающего сомнения, заметил, что тот стушевался, хотя затем, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил.

Воздух вокруг по-прежнему кажется холодным, буквально ледяным; Роналду хочет верить, что на коленях не останется синяков, а Месси не будет сильно злорадствовать, и ему хватит. Он совершенно точно находится в этой комнате, вновь прячется, наблюдая за тем, как португалец заставляет себя шире приоткрыть рот и обхватить губами головку, сжимая член пальцами, с силой проводя по всей длине, пытаясь возбудить парня, как бы гадко ему ни было. Или же им обоим? Крис не имеет понятия. Он размеренно двигает головой, чувствуя, как секунда за секундой проходят минуты, а Черышев уже стонет, кривится, но не от наслаждения, скорее от некоторого рода неприятия, злясь на себя, что на подсознательном уровне он уже давно принял происходящее, вот только тело отказывалось реагировать. Криштиану ощущает, как широкая ладонь ложится на его затылок, а пальцы путаются в волосах, заставляя приблизиться вплотную, обхватить полузащитника за бедра и сжимать их, пока кожа не побелеет до неестественного, пугающего оттенка.

Когда португалец ощущает вкус чужой кожи на языке, стараясь взять как можно глубже, но горло предательски сжимается в рвотных позывах, неприятно сдавливающих грудь. Он отпускает Дениса, теребит сбившийся плед, стискивает его, пытаясь стащить с кровати, но даже это не помогает. Он давится, старательно контролируя себя и удерживая от того, чтобы сжать зубы. Глаза слезятся, но даже это не мешает вингеру разглядеть боковым зрением выражение испуга на лице парня, сидящего перед ним: футболка прилипла к взмокшему от напряжения телу Черышева, отчего Криштиану хмурится — это была плохая идея, помочь себе хотя бы так. А снять… снять он ее себе позволить не может, ведь только начал чувствовать, как член во рту становится горячее и тверже, а в голове проносится очередная возмущенная мысль — с Бэйлом было проще, вопреки всем его возмущениям, он поддался, а теперь… теперь мадридист, сидящий перед ним, упорно сопротивляется, пусть и не осознанно. 

Крис прячет зубы, сжимает губы, прихватывая крайнюю плоть и оттягивая ее, оголяя раздражившуюся, нездорово покрасневшую головку, из уретры едва ли показывается капелька смазки. Рот у португальца занемел, а в глазах все также мутно. Холод щекочет кожу, а коленные чашечки больно упираются в твердый пол. Мужчина старательно делает то, что должен, и в награду, или к счастью слышит, как полузащитник со свистом вдыхает и замирает, зажмурившись от одолеваемых ощущений. Пожалуй, Криштиану не думал ни о чем, когда сегодня, прибыв на тренировку, тщательно всматривался в парня, позабыв о том, что… как конкретно он должен поступить. И вот теперь они здесь, прячутся от чужих глаз, и кто бы мог поверить в подобное? Кроме самого португальца, А лучше сказать, Месси, ведь то была его идея, как возвращение долга за спасенную «шкуру». Можно долго оттягивать этот момент до тех пор, пока Денису, все же, не удастся спустить, но суть заключалась в другом — Роналду сейчас не является ни отцом, ни сыном, ни другом или футболистом, он просто продает себя, предлагает, маскируя это под некой целью: сближения игрока основного состава и его замены. Вингер мысленно закатывает глаза, когда слышит тихий смех Лео — он оценил шутку, которую и юмором то назвать нельзя. Нет. Скорее горькой, совершенно необнадеживающей правдой.

Губы блестят от слюны и выделившейся густой смазки, а заметив, что Черышев затуманенным взором разглядывает его рот, Крис чуть отстраняется, облизывается и наклоняется обратно, будто ничего и не было. Спустя достаточно долгое время Криштиану удалось довести Дениса до того состояния, когда он не станет сопротивляться, вот только и здесь все было решено заранее: «…но не смей укладывать мальца под себя», за одним исключением — Роналду пытался забыть о боли, но при воспоминании о том, как Лео двигался в нем, как рвал мышцы, сердце в страхе сжимается. Он не сможет забыть. Никогда. Но отступать нельзя, пусть и без подготовки, пусть без смазки; он, не вставая, отодвигается, и, не глядя на полузащитника, будто смущенно, наклоняется над постелью, упираясь лбом в ортопедический матрас, уже не прикрытый покрывалом, сбитым где-то у подушки.

— Ты хочешь?.. Ты..? — парень бормочет эти вопросы изумленно, будто он полагал, что с вингером именно ему придется подставлять зад. Крис только кивает, подумывая, если бы он взялся что-то говорить, его голос бы сорвался, и Денис бы увидел, что Криштиану совсем не готов к тому, чтобы кто-то (кроме Лео, ведь этого, похоже, не избежать) трахал его. Благо, первый не знает, и даже не подозревает о последнем, эта та маленькая тайна, при раскрытии которой пострадают и португалец, и аргентинец, чего ни тот, ни другой не допустят. 

Полузащитник очень неуверенно поднимается на ноги, а затем сползает на пол, усаживаясь рядом с Крисом, будто собрался читать ему нотации или устроить допрос с пристрастием. 

— Зачем тебе это? — Роналду знал, что Денис добродушный человек, но никак не рассчитывал на то, что его благочестие проявится именно в эту минуту, особенно после того, как Черышев охотно подставлялся под рот вингера.

— Я… хм, — хмурится мужчина, напрягаясь, — мне это нужно. Просто... неужели ты никогда не мечтал попробовать что-то подобное с кем-то из соклубников? — вдруг скептически фыркает Криштиану, заставляя себя улыбнуться, протянуть руку, снова коснуться бедра Дениса, сжать пальцами член, достаточно большой, чтобы Крис невольно вздрогнул. Он лжет, сейчас очень откровенно и бесстыдно, а потом об этом пожалеет, только… только, наверное, полузащитник никогда не узнает правды и не услышит извинений. — Пожалуйста, — почти шепотом произносит Роналду, старательно строя едва ли не умоляющее выражение лица. Из него, может быть, и вышел бы хороший актер, но все его попытки убедить мальчишку выглядят довольно сомнительно, а Месси все напоминает и напоминает о себе: теперь в помещении душно, а время бежит слишком быстро, чтобы у португальца оставалась привилегия на промедление. Он проводит ладонью по сочащейся, кричащей о желании продолжить плоти, которую Черышев старательно игнорирует, но стоит нападающему дотронуться до головки, как тот стискивает зубы, прикрывает глаза, а затем, приняв какое-то немое решение, перебирается вингеру за спину, опуская руки на его бока.

Ни он, ни сам Криштиану не являются людьми с достаточным подобным сексуальным опытом, но, что касается второго, португалец знает — без дополнительной подготовки можно в большей степени навредить, нежели доставить удовольствие, и хотя, наверное, Денис имеет самое ординарное представлении о том, что предлагает ему Роналду, совершенно забывает о них, приставляя головку члена к сжатому кольцу сфинктера. Крис дергается, хочет отстранится, забываясь, но затем, когда понимает, что напугал полузащитника, уже готового все прекратить, протягивает руку за спину, обхватывает ствол и не глядя указывает на то, чтобы парень продолжал. Он неуверенно растирает смазку вокруг головки, а португалец думает, что мог бы растянуть себя пальцами, ведь другой мог об этом даже и не вспомнить. Теперь и этот момент упущен, а возвращаться к началу вингер не намерен, и так наблюдая за окружающими обстоятельствами едва ли иронично — туман и бессознательное состояние всего, что находится в непосредственной близости к нему, ужасает и доводит до тошноты. Нет… все это не обошлось без участия Лео. 

Нападающий слабо улыбается, когда представляет Лионеля в роли порнорежиссера, а себя — актером, правда в этот раз он свою роль играет куда лучше. Мужчина сжимает пальцами собственный зад, чуть раздвигая ягодицы, стараясь любым способом сгладить то, что он так боится испытать вновь, ощущая, как Денис пытается медленно войти, просто втиснуться внутрь а тело португальца продолжает сопротивляться, из-за чего по позвоночнику проносится волна боли, а затем также быстро затухает. Так вновь и вновь, отверстие горит — наверняка, покраснело и припухло, а Криштиану морщится, пряча и лицо и закусывая губы, до крови, ведь… это понравится каталонцу? Черышев бормочет неуместные извинения и то, что он до сих пор думает — это плохая идея, но вместе с тем, до смешного, не может остановиться. Он хочет Криса, чего тот как раз и добивался, но даже если он все сделает как надо, если… убьет парня, закрыв глаза, просто зажмурившись, Месси не простит ему задержки, к тому же, вингер не подумал и об этом — тот гребаный кухонный нож, спрятанный на просторах его дома, там остается и сейчас. Было бы не справедливо говорить — он боится убивать. Это не так. Он страшится иного: убивать голыми руками, ведь привычка, или же смирение выработалось только к тому, чтобы сжать холодную рукоять и вонзить лезвие в теплую плоть, после чего сбежать, не обернувшись, спрятаться и никогда не покидать свое укрытие.

— Давай, сильнее, — сдавленно подгоняет Крис мучительно сдержанного полузащитника, который жмурится и не желает смотреть на то, как спина португальца выгибается от боли, из-за собственного чувства вины и неумения держать себя в руках. Он мог воспротивиться и убедить Роналду в ненадобности сексуальных отношений между ними, но не сумел. Здесь жарко, и когда парень отклоняется, чтобы стянуть с себя мокрую футболку, Криштиану пугается того, что тот мог вновь передумать, но когда ощущает, что Денис снова пытается войти в него, толкаясь головкой в едва ли раскрывшееся анальное отверстие, то немного расслабляется, значительно успокоившись. Каким бы правильными ему ни казались выполнения приказов, мужчина просто уговаривает себя, что не может поступить иначе. 

Член кажется слишком большим для нерастянутых мышц, а когда миллиметр за миллиметром продвигается внутрь, португалец все больше хочет поменяться с Денисом местами, но не может. Он терпеливо ждет, мучительно постанывая, кусая щеки и язык, старательно пытаясь вонзить коротко остриженные ногти в плотную ткань матраса. Когда полузащитник наполовину погружается в тело вингера, то замирает, чувствуя, как горячие стенки обволакивают его плоть, умопомрачительно сжимают до такого состояния, что невозможно вздохнуть. Черышев, помедлив еще немного, пробубнив какой-то бессвязный вопрос и получив положительный ответ, толкается чуть резче, размашисто качнув бедрами, под кожей которых перекатываются напряженные, бугрящиеся мышцы.

Парень толкается до тех пор, пока не слышит оглушительно звонкий стон Роналду, а сам не чувствует, что животом упирается в зад португальца. Он неторопливо отстраняется, а затем вновь подается вперед, растягивая дырку. С губ Криштиану срывается абсолютно ненаигранный полузадушенный вскрик, который он тут же подавляет, не желая, чтобы на подобные звуки сбежались все мадридисты, особенно в связи с нынешней обстановкой. Денис, не набирая темпа, продолжает… да, для вингера, наверное, это правда кажется настоящим терзанием, и остается только желать, чтобы полузащитник сделал что-то иное: толкался с оттяжкой или же изменил угол движений, как Лео тогда, чтобы добраться до простаты и окончательно подчинить португальца себе. Сам же мужчина просто не имеет права шевелиться, ведь если парню покажется, что с первым что-то не так, все прекратится. Тот до сих пор держит ситуацию под контролем, и Крис не имеет понятия, как избавиться от скованности и излишней предусмотрительности.

Черышев сжимает бока вингера, с силой проводя по коже ладонями, оглаживая поясницу, а затем возвращаясь к лопаткам, цепляясь за плечи, отчего у последнего бегут мурашки, он мелко дрожит и мотает головой, пытаясь определить, на что похожи эти ощущения, а еще пытаясь заглушить чувство вины, ведь полузащитник действует осторожно, и все его прикосновения, какими бы неловкими не показались со стороны, ощущаются мягко и даже… умело. Почти умело. А каждый его толчок сопровождается очередным всплеском каталонского искусства — Месси снова затягивает с исполнением гимна, повторяя его раз за разом, только теперь это песня не Реала, а Барселоны. Она звучит и звучит, а Денис, чуть ускорившись, продолжает врываться в тело вингера, незаметно покачивающегося в такт. 

Криштиану непроизвольно тянет руку к члену, чувствуя, что тот напряжен и глухо пульсирует, доставляя только дискомфорт и желание поскорее спустить. Но как только касается собственного члена, ощущает, что теперь только левая рука Черышева ложится на его плечо, другая тянется вниз, ложится на пальцы вингера, вторя его движениям, добирается до гладко выбритой мошонки, сжимает ее, замирая на несколько мгновений, оставшись в теле португальца. Крис мягко отталкивает Дениса — если тот продолжит свои незатейливые ласки, он не сможет контролировать себя достаточно долго, к тому же с наслаждением приходит желание забыть все то, о чем говорил ему Лео, а ведь при одном только звуке его имени, пусть и произнесенном лишь в голове, голос аргентинца становится громче, а толчки полузащитника — резче и даже… больнее.

— Подожди… — мямлит Роналду, стараясь отстраниться, и парень незамедлительно отпускает ему, помогая подняться. Криштиану тут же падает на кровать, опуская голову на подушку и блаженно прикрывая глаза. Другой замирает, не зная, как ему поступить, но взгляд, которым одаривает его вингер, явно говорит о том, что нет повода останавливаться. Черышев забирается на постель, устраиваясь на коленях между широко раздвинутых ног португальца и тут же, как-то уверенно входя в него, с размаху, не давая возможности отверстию сомкнуться, что причинит Крису боль. Парень заводит руки за спину и хватается за загорелые лодыжки, принуждая опустить ноги ему на плечи. — Быстрее, — настойчиво просит нападающий, снова неспешно надрачивая себе, прикрыв глаза. Мужчина, едва не ломая собственные кости, теребит край подушки у себя за головой, а когда пальцы натыкаются на что-то холодное и железное, в голове всплывают чересчур яркие напоминания Лео о том, почему и зачем Криштиану сейчас лежит под полузащитником и строит на лице гримасу настоящего удовольствия.

Крис настороженно всматривается в лицо парня, изучает светлые волосы, покрывшиеся бисеринками пота, как и у него самого, но затем эти черты меняются… Преображаются в какой-то уродливый звериный оскал и зловещую ухмылку, от которой кровь стынет в жилах. Криштиану замирает, вжимается в матрас всем телом, а неизвестный нависает над ним, склоняется так близко, что только из этого положения можно распознать Месси. Нет. Здесь нет никакого Черышева. И никогда не было. Это очередная шутка, проверка, да что угодно! На которую парень просто не способен, а вот аргентинец, заставляющий чувствовать его безвольной куклой, подчиняющейся каждому слову, вполне не прочь поиграть. Роналду приоткрывает рот, хочет закричать, но прохладная ладонь тут же ложится на его лицо, стискивает рот и нос, что становится невозможно дышать, и вингер зажмуривается, даже не пытаясь вырваться… только все крепче сжимая рукоятку ножа, закинув руку за голову и спрятав ладонь под подушкой.

Это не особо интересует Лео, который просто наслаждается тем, что вновь причиняет португальцу боль, ускоряя темп и насмешливо благодаря за неумелый отсос. Почему… почему он так поступает? И никогда не сжалится, только уничтожает и насилует, заставляет убивать во благо всего, и у всех этих смертей нет связи, они кажутся бессмысленными, только сеют разобщенность в клубе, которая присутствовала и до того. Криштиану вдруг становится безмерно злым, глаза застилает ярость, а последствия уже не имеют никакого значения. Будь что будет? Месси двигается настолько быстро, что кровать сотрясается, а анальное отверстие Криса снова начинает кровоточить и воспаленно гореть. Мужчина не кричит, только порыкивает, старательно сдерживая свои эмоции, но бурлящая ненависть по отношению к невысокому аргентинцу, который продолжает вбиваться в его тело, бросая на ветер какие-то грязные комментарии, подбадривающие Роналду, просящие его стонать громче, кричать.

Вингер… он больше не видит разницы между тем, что хорошо, а что плохо, и не видит разницы между своим прошлым и настоящим — он выполнял все то, что Лео требовал от него, но подобного насилия больше терпеть не намерен, а нож в его руке ощущается гораздо приятнее, нежели тяжелая рука, ласкающая его член или широкая головка, упирающаяся в простату. Мужчина чуть выгибается, а затем, не задумываясь на мгновение, прочерчивает глубокую алую полосу на горле каталонца, из которой неминуемо брызжет кровь из-за порванной сонной артерии. Она льется прямо на лицо, затекает в нос и рот, отчего Криштиану кашляет, пытаясь отвести взгляд от проглядывающейся сквозь рану серовато-розовой трубки трахеи, мучительно трепещущей по вине прерванного дыхания. Мужчина дышит быстро, неглубоко, отчего в глазах темнеет, и чувствует, как член в нем обмякает, начинает медленно выскальзывать, а лицо уже мертвого Лео… мертвого Лео? Оно снова меняется. 

И Крис кричит, уже не думая о том, что на его вопль могут сбежаться люди и лицезреть убийство собственными глазами, теперь уже точно зная, что именно он был замешан во всех смертях. 

Воздух пахнет медью, от нее першит в горле, которое Криштиану сдавливает пальцами, хочет прокашляться, освободиться от тяжести тела, навалившегося на его колени, продолжающего меняться. Роналду плачет. Слезы смешиваются с кровью, стекают по лицу. И эти слезы превращается в настоящую истерику, только вот ее… ее вновь никто не слышит. Время останавливается, а труп будто вновь оживает, и Денис глядит прямо на Криса остекленевшими глазами, пытаясь заткнуть ладонью порез, пытаясь остановить кровь, но она так и сочится, даже сквозь кожу и кости, стекает по шее, по животу, капает на вновь напрягшийся член, который вновь неминуемо входит в португальца, кричащего изнеможденного. Он срывает голос, хрипит, а Черышев смотрит обвиняюще, но в его взгляде мелькает намек на бесконечную влюбленность, только в ней, пожалуй, никогда не промелькнет прощение. Бурая жидкость хлещет уже не стой силой, а медленно сочится из раны, отчего рука, все еще стискивающая нож, дрожит, и это Крис никак не может остановить, хотя очень хотел бы. Что же он наделал? Он забылся и… Он не помнит, но буквально уверен в том, что Месси ему обязательно напомнит.

Он должен уйти отсюда, должен убежать, но боится нависшего над ним уже неживого человека. С ним он не справится, ведь даже с собой не может. Куда он отправится? Голый? Измученный? Испачканный чужой кровью? С ножом, который не может отпустить? Мужчина поднимает трясущуюся свободную ладонь, кладет ее на остывающую грудь, ощупывает плечи, поднимается чуть выше, задевая рваные края и чувствуя, насколько теплый организм внутри, тошнотворно влажный, источающий какой-то непонятный запах, напоминающий вонь от сырого мяса. Криштиану царапает ногтями, скребет плоть мертвеца, но тот… тот действительно мертв. Он не смотрит. Не реагирует. И не пытается… доставить удовольствие. Денис, повиснув на коленях португальца, безвольно склонил голову, что теперь не видно застывшего выражения его лица, но можно быть уверенным в том, что гримаса неверия и боли запечатлелась в подсознании вингера и будет возникать вновь и вновь, как и Гарет, как и Рики, как и Адриано, стоит только уснуть. 

Мужчина без раздумий, выпрямляет ноги, пытаясь скинуть с себя тело, желая лечь на пол и провалиться в забытье, но он добивается только того, что _полузащитник_ неуклюже падает на него, встречаясь взглядом с тем, кому доверился лишь единожды, а Криштиану… он не сопротивлялся. Он, кажется, умер вместе с Денисом, пугливо выдыхая и не видя уже ничего, кроме тьмы.

Лео вновь заставил убедиться в том, что жизнь для него не значит ничего.


	8. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumbler! Only football slash stuff: [hymenaeos](http://SBinfo.ru/1447078320)

Криштиану вальяжно разваливается на диване, аккуратно закидывая ноги на подлокотник. Гипс сняли не так давно, но ощущение, что он все еще стискивает размякшую плоть и поврежденные кости. С тех самых пор, как Роналду спешно доставили в клинику, где ему буквально из осколков собирали малую берцовую, прошло около четырех месяцев, половину из которых он пролежал на больничной койке. Такое времяпрепровождение его мало устраивало, но радовало одно — Лео не появлялся, он, кажется, напрочь забыл о своем подопечном, но намек на его призрачное присутствие никогда не покидал палату и самого португальца. Месси не подавал знаков, даже не поприветствовал Криса, когда тот вернулся домой: он не курил, развалившись за кухонным столом, не попивал бурую жижу из хрустального бокала, водрузившись на постель вингера и щелкая пультом от телевизора — ничего этого просто не было, ничего не напоминало о прошлом, и даже люди: болельщики, журналисты и просто зеваки перестали акцентировать внимание на события той злополучной осени.

Часы здесь, в этом месте, где все началось, текут бесконечно долго, и каждый раз, просыпаясь, Криштиану спрашивает себя — зачем. И голос матери, веселый смех ребенка, доносящийся с первого этажа, дает ему предельно ясный ответ. После случившегося португалец чувствовал собственную вину, он ощущал, что запятнан ей, пропитан насквозь, и сколько бы не порывался уговорить Долорес отводить Криша в школу самостоятельно, получал жесткий отказ. Она переживала и за внука, и за собственного ребенка, а у вингера не было сил сопротивляться. Не было сил у него и для того, чтобы появиться на Сантьяго, или в Вальдебебас, да где угодно. Реал с того матча против Барселоны с колен не поднялся, он медленно чахнул, как и все игроки, а точнее их остатки, желающее дождаться летнего трансферного окна и как можно скорее убраться из столицы. Во время зимнего промежутка ни у кого и в мыслях не было… бежать. Тогда просто не хватало времени. Просто… С одной стороны — не стало лишь президента, Гарета и Дениса. О фанате, и о той ситуации с Рики давно позабыли, но вместе с тем, после исчезновения всех этих людей, Королевский клуб ослаб, и сами мадридисты с каждым днем все меньше верили в успех, поддаваясь безнадеге. 

Да, Крис, безусловно, считал, что раскисать не стоит. Он виновник всего происходящего, он признает это, и сейчас, лежа на диване, прислушивается к тишине, стараясь распознать хотя бы маленький намек на присутствие каталонца, того, в чьей голове рождались безумные идеи, на основе которых произошло то, что произошло. Но его не было, и спустя недели Криштиану, вопреки всему, почувствовал невыносимую тоску, потребность в Месси, будто он влюбился в то, что тот заставлял его выполнять. Будто это успокаивало его мечущуюся душу, а все тайные желания воплощались в жизнь. Конечно, задумываясь обо всем этом, Роналду находит в своем подсознании что-то тревожное, разрывающее изнутри. Он начинает тяжело дышать, пелена злобы застилает глаза — он виноват. Только оно… И еще один. Нет. Не один. _Все_ они, все мадридисты, каждый из них виновен в происходящем. Каждый из них. Абсолютно. Почему они отказываются это признавать? Почему продолжают бороться? И, самое главное, с кем? С Барселоной? Или же с самими собой?

И если первые все еще сильны и безжалостны, то сами Сливочные потеряли все. 

Все те дни, что Криштиану проводил вот так, ничего не делая и ожидая того момента, когда врачи дадут зеленый свет следующему этапу восстановления, были наполнены скукой. Португалец медленно, опираясь на дурацкий костыль, бродил по дому, жалея, что на улице еще довольно холодно. Сын вернется из школы еще нескоро, и до тех пор Крис не сможет отвлечься на то, чтобы помочь ребенку с домашней работой — это уже превратилось в своеобразное развлечение, но иногда казалось, что мальчик уже устал от навязчивой опеки отца. Телевизор надоел, музыка тоже, а книги… С книгами, после увиденного в том подвале, после того, как Роналду обнаружил Месси читающим какой-то небольшой томик… читающим совершенно спокойно, сидя на металлическом стуле перед подвешенным на цепях португальцем. Да, с тех пор вингер не дружит ни с газетами, ни с журналами, ни с каким-либо другим носителем текстовой информации. Как отрезало. Даже листать новостную ленту в телефоне было больно, но с другой стороны...

С другой стороны, Криштиану вздрагивал. Он помнил то, что испытывал с аргентинцем, и сейчас бы не отказался от этого, будь то его больное желание, зависимость или еще что-то. Ненависть никуда не исчезла, как и презрение, и страх. Они до сих пор обитают в теле португальца, насылая на него ночные кошмары и редкий сорт нервирующей паранойи, которая не дает покоя, но вместе с тем существует и ложное ощущение, желание… Но что может Крис? Позвать Лео? Тот только посмеется и поимеет его тогда, когда сам того захочет. Он может посчитать вингера распущенной шлюхой, заставить торговать своим телом, может сыграть с его желаниями злую шутку. На любой вкус. И Роналду придется смириться, разве что потом он будет жалеть о собственных тараканах, которые будоражат его сознание.

Вингер прикрывает глаза, старательно удерживая себя от ненужных действий, ведь он порывается протянуть руку, стянуть домашние штаны и дрочить до тех пор, пока образ спускающего в него Лео не въестся в мозг. Это наваждение, да. Но слишком реалистичное, чтобы не обращать на него внимание.

***

Прошло еще несколько долгих часов, прежде чем Мария и Криш вернулись домой, чему португалец был несказанно рад. Чего явно нельзя сказать о ребенке. Он, возможно, правда устал, а Роналду в упор не замечал этого, что привело к неизгладимым последствиям — все трещины, зазубрины и острые края вдруг начали царапаться, скрести отношения с самым близким человеком. Да, с детьми, особенно тогда, стоит быть осторожными. Они могут, должно быть, сказать нечто необратимое, сами того не осознавая, в порыве чувств заплакать, закричать, обидеться, и ведь родитель ни за что не обнаружит своей вины, ведь он все делал правильно, так?

Сейчас они мирно сидят за кухонным столом — мальчик старательно считает односложные примеры, ответом которых являются цвета, а затем закрашивает деталь за деталью на какой-то картинке, ловко орудуя цветными карандашами. И все бы ничего, но каждый ответ, который Криш только собирался огласить, срывался с губ вингера раньше. Со стороны это могло бы напомнить забавную игру, но уже «взрослый» ребенок только раздражался. С каждым разом все больше и больше. Он, надув губы, молчал, прилагая к раскрашиванию больше усилий, чем того требовало задание. Крис все равно настаивал на своем. Он пытался все взять в свои руки, будто ему не хватало чувства контроля хоть над чем-нибудь, будто он его жаждал больше всего, не подозревая, что это всего лишь последствия безделья. Так продолжалось достаточно долго, до единственного момента, которого, пожалуй, мужчина ждал больше всего.

Прохладная ладонь аккуратно ложится на плечо, отчего Роналду вздрагивает — кровь вдруг шумит в ушах невыносимо громко, а сердце безжалостно колотится о ребра, того и гляди, что проломит их, сопровождая это действия гадким хрустом и до тошноты приятной болью. 

— _А ты назойливый_ , — усмехается аргентинец, до боли вцепляясь в португальца. А Криштиану лишь убеждается, что присутствие Лео вновь туманно, призрачно, и никто, кроме него самого, не замечает невысокую бледную фигуру, от которой разит едким куревом. Как… как долго он желал _его_ появления, а теперь не находится, что сказать. Он не может говорить даже с собственным ребенком, сжимая в руках два карандаша, не помня, как взял их и зачем. Красный и синий. Тогда как белый вдруг медленно скатывается со стола и падает на пол, куда-то под ноги Месси. Каталонец ухмыляется, отступая в сторону, огибает стол и усаживается напротив, голодно разглядывая ребенка. Раньше бы… раньше бы Крис сошел с ума, но теперь знает, — это лишь способ запугивания и ничего более, поэтому лишь пожимает плечами. Лионель вновь меняется — теперь уже невинно хлопает глазами, в глубине которых можно различить живую ярость. Его махинация не удалась, и тогда, должно быть, в голове, куда закрыт путь каждому, начинают зарождаться все новые и новые способы контроля над португальцем, нашедшим некоторые возможности _ослаблять_ влияние аргентинца.

С другой же стороны можно все констатировать иначе. Лео позволяет ровно столько, сколько хочет, и не более. Ведь… ведь не мог же он допустить того, чтобы Криштиану даже на миг ощутил собственное превосходство?

Возможно, выбор есть всегда. И Роналду мог выбрать другой исход этой истории. Истории его семьи. Он мог… мог попытаться пережить смерть ребенка, своего единственного сына, сейчас сидящего рядом. Но он принял помощь, а теперь, когда прошел почти год, не знает, сделал ли это по собственной воле, или же решение ему было навязано извне. В любом случае, сейчас это уже не важно. Роналду знает _чего_ он желает, и через что он должен пройти, прежде чем получит это… странный способ удовлетворения, такой больной, даже небанальный, за который, пожалуй, в реальном мире можно загреметь за решетку, но Криштиану не существует в этом плане. Он, можно считать, чем-то похож на каталонца, и каждое его действие имеет лишь фактическое значение, формально же — он все тот же мадридист, который страдает, как все остальные.

— _Твои товарищи выглядят жалко_ , — Лео качает головой, и португалец готов поспорить, что разглядел в глазах того мелкое, почти невидимое изображение чертового Бенитеса. — _Что ты думаешь на этот счет?_

— _Ничего_

— _Уверен?_

— _Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься_ , — Крис приторно улыбается, опуская два карандаша на стол, тихо так, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков.

— _И чего же?_

Криштиану ответить не решается, только отводит взгляд. Он не может… он просто не имеет права смотреть на _него_ в упор. Это не столь опасно, сколь больно. Ощущение это клубится на задворках сознания, отрицая возможность неверия в слова аргентинца. Это ощущение подзуживает, требует согласиться. И… и он соглашается, ведь иного выхода не остается. Теперь Месси не произносит вслух прежних слов, не грозит расправой. Он подчинил себе Роналду, он добился того, чего хотел, и знает, полностью уверен, что каждое его слово будет исполнено. Так или иначе — португалец не осмелится задавать лишних вопросов. К тому же, он не хочет их задавать.

***

На улице холодно, просто омерзительно холодно. Крис чувствует, как ветер задувает под тонкую синтетическую куртку, и жалеет, что не надел чего-то потеплее. Пальцы на руках поначалу просто краснеют, затем опухают и бледнеют, но, наблюдая за людьми, снующими кругом, португалец понимает — на самом деле, даже _это_ полная бессмыслица. Они снуют, распахнув плащи, шарфы свободно развеваются на легком ветру, а весеннее солнце постепенно затухает, его лучей уже не видно из-за высоких крыш домов. Вингер терпеливо, прячась под капюшоном, пытался усидеть на месте. Он порывался вскочить, выбежать на тротуар, пронестись мимо охраны и очутиться на Бернабеу, где все еще раздавались невыносимо громкие крики. Мужчина мог бы подумать, что это вопят болельщики, изо всех сил поддерживая своих кумиров, но… Эти звуки были болезненными, это, должно быть, стенал сам стадион, и Роналду знал, почему — за последнее время трибуны повидали достаточно поражений, больше, чем когда бы то ни было, но Сливочные, пытающиеся отстоять честь своего герба, разделяли то ощущение вместе с высокими стенами Сантьяго.

Крис вдруг осознает — нет никакой машины. И он не сидит на водительском сидении. Он опять у всех на виду, потому-то и пытался…

Возможно, Криштиану и ждал Месси, но он не хотел, чтобы все обратилось в почти забытое прошлое. Аргентинец путает все карты, и это было бы забавнее, играй сейчас Реал против Барселоны, но в данной ситуации… Роналду не понимает, каталонец пытается ему помочь, создавая эту туманную обстановку, от которой начинает кружиться голова, или же все усложняет, подстраивая под себя и надеясь на зрелище? Сколько бы Крис ни старался понять Лионеля, он всякий раз спотыкался, падал, а _он_ лишь смеялся. Сложно сказать, было ли это во сне, или наяву: исход всегда оставался один и тот же. Даже вспоминая мрак того подвала, и звон цепей, вспоминая все, что Лео делал, как говорил… Португалец не уверен, желает ли он повторения, или хочет ощутить не боль, и даже не наслаждение, а, скорее, послевкусие, остающееся после него — послевкусие некоторой обреченности, собственной никчемности и полного признания превосходства Месси.

Люди, торопящиеся домой и закатывающие глаза от внеочередной волны шума, доносящейся с трибун, не смотрят в сторону Криштиану. Они обходят его стороной, даже если и смотрят в упор — они его толком не узнают или просто нарочно этого не делают, но при этом есть и третий вариант — Лео. Пожалуй, при каждом упоминании его имени на душе становится грузно. Что было до их встречи? Лицом к лицу? Наедине? Криш заболел. А тому предшествовал настолько неудачный сезон, что хотелось кричать и драть на голове волосы. Уход Икера и Анчелотти. Еще ранее — Золотой мяч и… взгляд Месси. Он был в тот вечер приветлив, будто заманивал в свои сети, но не удивился, когда Ирина не явилась на церемонию. Будто знал. Сейчас это кажется одной из самых странных странностей, ведь если Роналду оживит в себе все противоречия и сомнения, к чему он придет? К тому, что именно аргентинец является виновником того неприятного события. Но разве это может иметь хоть какое-то значение сейчас? Прошло больше года. Прошло больше года, за которые Лионель вновь вознесся на пьедестал почета, тогда — все его лестные замечания скрывали одну простую вещь: он твердо решил для себя, что Криштиану больше не будет первым, ведь и до этого не должен был, разве что чувство собственной силы и безграничной власти затуманили разум Месси, он потерял контроль и остался ни с чем, но зато сейчас он пылает так, как не пылал никогда. 

Ждать приходится бесконечно долго, а когда португалец видит, что знакомый автобус отъезжает от стадиона, то теряет всякую надежду на исполнение обещания. Пусть с момента прихода Лео прошло не так много времени, пусть раньше он и тянул резину дольше, разделаться с поставленной задачей хотелось как можно быстрее. Она не была различна с другими поручениями, но имела иное значение — было что-то терпкое, потрясающее. Криштиану знает, что вновь подвергает свою жизнь опасности, знает, ради чего он это делает, знает, каковы могут быть последствия, но вместо всего этого он получит гораздо больше. По крайней мере — надеется, что получит, надеется, что этого для Лионеля будет достаточно, учитывая тот факт, что сейчас он… помогает. Вновь помогает, и мог бы за эту помощь потребовать что-то взамен, но не требует. Это настораживает и позволяет расслабиться одновременно, если это вообще возможно, ведь Лео… Лео — он не человек, и никогда им не был. Он недоступное пониманию существо. Оборотень, ангел, демон — да кто угодно! Только не человек. Но даже исходя из всего этого, Роналду горестно признает, и с тем же успехом отвергает: он стал зависимым, и если бы всю эту ситуацию можно было перенести в потустороннюю реальность — он влюбился бы в Месси, не давал бы ему проходу и сделал бы все, что угодно, только бы получить мимолетный взгляд в свою сторону.

Громоздкая белая махина встроилась в общий поток машин, ловко так, из-за чего Крис окончательно убедился, что уже ничего сделать не сможет. Стой автобус на выезде, он бы… подбежал? Открылся? Его бы… взяли «на борт»? Роналду оглядывается по сторонам — гостевая парковка забита автомобилями, но закрытая, предназначенная строго для персонала, игроков и тренеров — нет. Там красуется единственное авто, принадлежащее Бенитесу. Португалец усмехается: а его тренер очень самонадеянный, раз решил не подчиняться общим требованиям и указаниям. Пусть мадридистов и доставляли на матчи всех вместе, а затем также развозили по домам (и не важно, сколько часов это займет) так было безопаснее — их могли подорвать, водитель мог оказаться не тем, кем кажется, но так они были все вместе, и руководство спокойно заверяло, что с ними — по одиночке — ничего не случится. С другой стороны выглядело это даже как-то эгоистично: убийства замяли за ненадобностью шумихи, расправились с ними , так сказать, очень быстро, даже поспешно — виновных не нашли, улик тоже, а сейчас… А сейчас, если все разом закончится, злоумышленник уже не отвертится. 

Забавно? Пожалуй, до горечи смешно.

Если машина все еще здесь, значит… А что вообще это значит? Что _он_ здесь, только и всего, но этого мало. Он должен выйти на улицу, именно в тот момент, когда кругом будет безлюдно, ведь при том, что даже сейчас пространство кругом редеет, человеческие голоса становятся все тише и отдаленнее, вингера не отпускает ощущение, что каждый прохожий хоть и не смотрит в его сторону, но безустанно наблюдает. Да, конечно, все это дело рук Лионеля, но как бы мозг не уговаривал сковавшее страхом тело — толку больше не становится. 

Португалец не понимает — стоя на одно месте он провел едва ли час, но все это время показалось ему настоящей вечностью, которое, в конечном счете, вознаградило. Да, Бенитес появился. И обстановка кругом стала именно такой, какой и желал Криштиану, вот только тот нож, чертов кухонный нож, может, уже и затупившийся, спрятанный за ремнем, вдруг начал холодить кожу, тянуть куда-то вниз, и будь португалец не в своем уме, точно бы упал, распластался без сил на асфальте, но _так_ приходится терпеть, двигаться с места. Камер видеонаблюдения не видно, кругом ни единой живой души… есть только две, и, как по сценарию, Роналду знает, что в итоге останется одна. Он ведь дал обещание. А награду за него получил гораздо раньше, с чем день ото дня приходится мириться. В спину подгоняет сигаретный дым — он словно оживает, усиливая собственный приторный запах, от которого начинают слезиться глаза, и вот Роналду чуть ли не бежит, стараясь делать вдохи только по необходимости. Он не слышит привычного, смахивающего на загробный, смех Лео; где бы тот ни находился, пусть даже не в стране, а на другом конце света, или же за его пределами, он всегда будет в курсе происходящего, в частности того, что происходит в душе.

Бенитес, одернув пиджак, который как-то неудачно подчеркнул всю дряблость его тела, снимает автомобиль с сигнализации, неторопливо открывая заднюю дверь и укладывая рабочую сумку. Он не знает, что Криштиану здесь, не знает, что кто-то вообще присутствует на стоянке помимо него, так увлеченного собственными заботами. Крису не требуется какая-то конспирация или нечто подобное — стемнело, а высокие стены стадиона преграждают путь свету от прожекторов. Португалец успевает вовремя — он добирается до тренера ровно тогда, когда тот собирается захлопнуть водительскую дверь и тронуться с места. Мужчина настойчив. Он… он не пытается скрыть свое лицо, да и капюшон буквально слетает с головы. В глазах испанца проносится мимолетный намек на узнавание, но то лишь намек, и ничего более. Это не кажется странным, ведь, как бы там ни было, Роналду с трудом, но изучил правила игры Лионеля, стоит только изменить направление, сделать что-то не так, или же наоборот, то тренер сразу же поймет, _кто_ добрался до него. Но если находиться в равновесии, стоять на месте, то ничего не произойдет, правда, с тяжкими для Роналду последствиями.

Криштиану со всей силы сжимает плечи Бенитеса, выдергивая его из автомобиля. Крик мужчины тонет в пустоте, будто он лишился голоса, но это разве плохо? Нет, лучшей аргентинской подачки и придумать нельзя — Крис ухмыляется. Идея с расправой над тем, кто сгубил Реал, который строился так долго, одушевляет. Вингер отводит взгляд от неприятного лица, от поблескивающих стекол очков, от испарины, выступившей на лбу — от всего того, что кажется ему признаком своеобразной недальновидности и нежеланием следить за собой. Главный тренер — человек, который всегда находится на виду, но та подача, с которой явился _этот_ доходяга, любой болельщик, поклонник — да кто угодно! — усомнится в разумности выбора и в единстве команды с руководством.

Буквально швырнув навязчиво податливое тело на асфальт, Роналду, непривычно для самого себя, скалит зубы в едкой улыбке (неужели, это все, о чем он мог только мечтать?), подумывая о том, что еще сотню раз пожалеет о том, _что_ он чувствовал, когда убивал, и что он чувствовал, когда мечтал об этом — да, мечтал, припоминая недавний визит Лионеля, дурацкие цветные карандаши и обиженного сына. Он мечтал об убийстве ради последнего, но и ради Лео тоже, ради его одобрения или еще черт знает чего. А может, ради собственного удовлетворения, основы которого зарождаются в глубине души при виде распластавшегося Бенитеса, бессильного перед ним, жалкого, побледневшего, с влажным от холодного пота лицом и немого, неспособного выдавить из себя и словo.

Прежде чем Криштиану делает поспешные движения, о которых потом может пожалеть, он разглядывает мутное лезвие ножа, смотря то на собственное, едва различимое отражение, то на тренера, прикованного к земле. Мужчина удерживает себя и от того, чтобы поставить ногу на округлую, но такую щуплую, дряхлую грудь испанца, чтобы придавить его собственным весом… Вместо чего морщится, собирая во рту побольше слюны, затем смачно так харкает на повидавший многое металл. Сколько Крис блуждал, задавал себе вопросы, бродил и терялся в собственном подсознании, не поднимаясь с места до тех пор, пока _ребенок_ не вернется из школы? Сколько раз он прятал глумливую улыбку, перемежающуюся со злобой, когда соперник вновь брал преимущество в счете над Сливочными? Сколько раз он отпускал себя, не решался включить телевизор и молча наблюдать, как его _семья_ проигрывает? И сколько раз он признавался: Бенитес — худшее, что могло произойти с Королевским клубом. Если не считать его самого.

Он как в тумане наклоняется, вслушиваясь в гулкое биение сердца испанца, вглядывается в его глаза, наливающиеся кровью от страха и напряжения. Он видит в них отражение своего лица — черного, безэмоционального, пустого, отвратительного. Приставляет лезвие к вороту рубашки, чуть нажимает, надеясь, что разберет треск ткани сквозь шум крови в ушах. Роналду прикрывает глаза, ощущая, что мужчина, лежащий перед ним, начинает приходить в себя — Лео хочет скорейшего зрелища, для него смерть и кровь сродни сексу, в то время как с португальцем все иначе, за последний год он спускал гораздо меньше, чем лишал жизни людей, правда, его это нисколько не заботит — медленно шевелится, хочет подняться, но острие ножа не позволяет ему, упираясь в грудь. Спускаясь все ниже, и, почувствовав, как железо соскальзывает с твердого, мечевидного отростка, с улыбкой на лице сдавливает рукоять, улавливая животный ужас на лице тренера, и хотя где-то в глубине души проносится легкое чувство, которое призывает остановиться, Крис не может преодолеть желание.

Запах крови ударяет в нос, когда лезвие легко распарывает рубашку, а следом и живот, не самый стройный, отчего становится вдвойне тошно. Края еще маленькой раны раскрываются быстро, словно мужчина режет не человека, а хорошо прожаренный, но сочный внутри кусок мяса, истекающий жиром. В любой другой ситуации, подумай он о таком, то подавился бы, а сейчас ощущает голод, которому предшествовала непреодолимая тревога — ему могло не повезти, тренер вполне был способен отправиться восвояси вместе с мадридистами, а не на собственной машине, припаркованной в полном одиночестве на пустующей стоянке. Криштиану никогда не пытался научиться уму-разуму, он понимал, что все придет со временем, но вдруг заметил, что именно этому самому «уму-разуму» учат его. Лионель убеждал его в собственной правоте и довел до того, что для португальца больше не существует ничего настоящего, и под этим настоящим он подразумевает счастье, которого добились так просто, легко, при этом не потеряв ничего. Это… не счастье. Это жизнь в розовых очках (а до того, как Ирина оставила его, он полагал, что их существование напоминает сказку, призрачную, но сказку), сняв которые, можно легко разочароваться. Роналду разочаровался. Но Месси, мягко говоря, подарил ему истинный взгляд и уверенность, что своего можно добиться только идя по головам, через страдания других. 

Крис с презрением разглядывает Бенитеса, наблюдает, как тяжело вздымается его грудь, как рубашка пропитывается кровью: становится сначала ярко-алой, а затем бурой. Вингер потягивает носом, вдыхая металлический запах и с мимолетным содроганием вспоминает смерть Дениса и то что после нее последовало, отчего рука вздрагивает, а лезвие проникает еще глубже. Подкожная жидкость вперемежку с бордовой гущей хлюпает, продолжая расползаться по одежде. А Криштиану просто не может оторвать взгляд. Он смотрит внимательно, но улыбнуться вновь не может, он будто увяз вместе с испанцем в его безголосом вопле, пронизывающем воздух. Все здесь пропитано его болью, о которой португалец понятия не имеет, но он не жалеет ни капли: его боль, которую испытывает он день ото дня, то волнение, что однажды Лионель передумает… Он страдает не меньше, и после всех поражений, просто не может не избавить товарищей от того, кто сразил каждого мадридиста. Есть в этом своя толика извращенного понимания происходящего — искаженные слова, лестные замечания, и глупые решения Переса, которые довели клуб до того, что приходится сводить концы с концами. Да, может Роналду и не переживал все эти четыре месяца так, как переживали другие. Он стоял над ними как палач, ожидающий приказа Короля. За время он даже сумел выработал собственный стиль: он не относился к футбольным финтам и дриблингу, не относился к способностям игры в обороне, но вместо всего этого в голове зародились четкие представления о том, как можно избежать наказания, хоть и не без помощи всемогущего покровителя.

Вингер продолжает вгрызаться ножом в тело Бенитеса, раскраивая его приличных размеров живот… Нет, несправедливо говорить так о человеке, сломавшем все — раскраивая его приличных размеров брюхо. Мужчина не дышит, глаза его под очками смотрят в никуда. Он не двигается, но продолжает кричать. Кричать мертвым криком, и если бы на месте Криштиану был кто-то другой, то испугался бы этого зрелища: кровь, выпущенные наружу, поблескивающие в свете фонарей внутренности, вонь от переваренного ужина, еще не успевшего оказаться там, где ему самое место, проглядывающийся под слоем изувеченного мяса позвоночник. Крис видит это, не зная, сколько просидел так… Рука давно занемела, затекла, устала, но он настойчиво продолжает вонзать лезвие в податливое, даже не пытавшееся сопротивляться тело. Для настоящего убийцы тишина сойдет за подарок, но для морального урода, коим становился Роналду, это не является грандиозным достижением, скорее чем-то неприятным, доставляющим некую неуверенность. 

Он хотел криков, но не получил их. Он не мог винить в этом Лео — тот… хотел поступить как лучше? Помочь? Да. И Роналду впервые был недоволен. Это, конечно, уже известно и аргентинцу. Он не будет встречать Криштиану с фанфарами, он не будет смотреть в его сторону. Он только закурит, а затем скажет…

Что он может сказать? Что Криштиану сделал все, что от него требовалось? Да. Но когда люди найдут тело, когда обнаружат грязь, то Лео усомнится в том, что Крис действовал в условиях сделки? Ведь он любил красоту. Красоту того, как по его прихоти, но не от его рук гибнут люди. Он жил этим и получал тогда, когда хотел, но не каждый будет довольствоваться победой, если борьба была не на равных, ведь так?

***

— Я вернулся, — в полголоса произносит Крис, прикрывая за собой дверь. Мужчина слышит только глухие шаги и какой-то нереалистичный скрип лестницы, после чего загорается приглушенный свет, и в коридоре появляется Месси. Аргентинец заспанно зевает, облокотившись на косяк и скрестив руки на груди. Слова Роналду относились к нему самому, как констатация факта, но… Каталонец, видимо, решил разыграть очередную сцену. Он делал нечто подобное постоянно, будто это забавляет его гораздо больше, нежели попытки Криштиану выполнить поручение.

— Где ты был? — едва разборчиво уточняет парень, запуская пятерню в волосы и зачесывая их пальцами на одну сторону.

Роналду потряхивает. Он скидывает с себя верхнюю одежду и ботинки, сжимая в кулаке шершавую от запекшейся крови рукоять ножа. Мужчина, набравшись смелости (а что еще остается? Лео подарил ему надежду на то, _что_ можно чувствовать, когда забираешь жизнь снова и снова, слыша крик, а сейчас…), проносится мимо аргентинца, хмуря брови и глядя на настенные часы — почти два часа. Он провел у стадиона несколько часов. А казалось… казалось, что время пролетело незаметно. 

Криштиану со звоном швыряет нож в раковину, поспешно открывая воду и наблюдая за тем, как кроваво-красная вода утекает в сток. Мужчина надеется, что шум на втором этаже едва различим или не слышен вовсе. Ребенка и мать будить он не хочет, но явно ощущает себя на взводе. И не может понять, почему? Почему это однажды произошло — португалец превратился в бесчувственное чудовище, чем-то напоминающее самого Лионеля. Да, предпосылки к этому были еще давно, когда Крис умолял, чтобы Лео ударил его. А за прошедшие недели злоба накопилась, требовала выхода, который вингер успешно нашел, и это чувство поглотило его полностью, обращая сейчас в жестокого человека, который продолжает бояться, но теперь уже иначе. 

Пусть Месси и задал вопрос, мадридист не собирался на него отвечать, только вызывающе глядя в черные глаза каталонца. Парень отрывается от стены, делает несколько шагов вперед, кривя губы, когда португалец вздрагивает, цепляясь за край столешницы до белеющих костяшек. Он сам это начал, и отступать теперь некуда. С любым другим человеком это представлялось бы возможным, но только не с Лео. Он достанет, если захочет, отовсюду.

— Шумишь? — хмыкает парень. — Знаешь… там, на втором этаже…

Лионель прищуривается, склоняет голову набок, все еще изучая каменное лицо Криштиану. Тот всеми силами пытался довести ситуацию до апогея — тогда, у стадиона, но аргентинец не позволил насладиться ему тем, чего сам же и просил. Крис напрягается еще больше, кровь начинает стыть в жилах, воздух становится холоднее, отчего запах сигарет ударяет в нос слишком отчетливо. 

— …спит твой ребенок. Ты хочешь его разбудить? — парень вопросительно вскидывает брови, дожидаясь ответа в то время как Роналду снова корит себя за самонадеянность, прекрасно понимая — Лео _слышит_ его, но не подает вида, хотя в глубине его глаз, в этой тьме можно обнаружить мелькающие изображения, немой поток воспоминаний, и на всех картинках — Криштиану. Он отрицательно мотает головой, едва ли не падая — ноги становятся ватными, затем их простреливает тупая боль, и в конечном итоге, когда португалец опускает глаза, то видит, что вновь опутан чертовым гипсом. Месси не смеется, только бледнеет еще сильнее, от него веет голодом и раздражением — сколько бы он не пытался вразумить Криса, тот всегда сопротивлялся. Абсолютно всегда. Но в каждом его сопротивлении ощущалось необратимое подчинение, которое он прятал, не хотел признавать, но тайно любил, удерживал его в себе с тех самых пор, как Лео показал ему, насколько диким он может быть, прося о боли. С таким же успехом он _просил_ и о том, чтобы Бенитес кричал, пока Роналду кромсал его тело, вновь пачкая руки.

— Я и представить не мог, что ты настолько жестокий, — заунывно тянет Лионель, снова меняясь в лице. Теперь оно также ничего не выражает, только говорит о том, что Крису стоило аккуратнее обращаться с собственными эмоциями. — Идем.

Не просьба, а скорее приказ аргентинца повисает в воздухе. Как? Как он… пойдет? Криштиану снова окидывает себя оценивающим взглядом: ноги неподвижны, а руки мокрые, покрытые капельками еще розовой воды. Вздохнув, он поднимает взгляд, но каталонца уже и след простыл. После минуты промедления в голове отчетливо звучит непрекращающаяся мантра: «Идем. Идем. Идем», что заставляет, все же, сделать шаг, аккуратный такой, придерживаясь за кухонную мебель. Роналду бредет к лестнице медленно, а от боли, которую дарит гипс, врезающийся в кожу. Голую кожу. Вингер, по обыкновению, представляет, что за этим последует, только неуверенность закрадывается в подсознание. Каталонец обладал весьма изощренным складом ума, об этом буквально кричал каждый его поступок и каждое принятое решение, но сейчас разум за грань мог зайти лишь от мысли, что он… Что он может сделать с _таким_ Крисом. Неподвижным. Молчаливым. Обвиняющим самого себя в том, что он не был достаточно хорош для каталонца. 

Мадридист едва может поднять ногу, чтобы сделать первый неуверенный шаг и ступить на лестницу. Он тяжело дышит — обе ноги закованы до самого паха, колени не гнутся, а по голове будто грузовик промчался, размозжил последние остатки его бравады и уверенности в собственной силе. Как человек, может, он и не был слабым, но все это меркло в сравнении с Лео, которому не требовалось превосходить своего соперника физически. Он мог добиться его поражения на ментальном уровне, загоняя до панических приступов, до нервных срывов, давя на самые больные места, ровно так, как он делал это с Крисом: каждый раз напоминал о сделке, напоминал о болезни ребенка, напоминал о том, что все может вернуться в случае неподчинения. 

Крис медленно шагает по коридору, облокачиваясь о стены и стараясь не издавать лишних звуков — шум его тяжелого дыхания только и нарушает тишину. Он осторожно заглядывает сквозь приоткрытые двери, выхватывая темную фигуру матери, закутанную в одеяла, имея призрачные догадки, _где_ его ждет Лео. И подтверждение этим догадкам не заставляет себя долго ждать. 

Аргентинец склоняется над Кришем, что-то нашептывая, но ребенок, к счастью, никак не реагирует, продолжая мирно посапывать. Криштиану заходит внутрь, но Лео даже не оборачивается, только выпрямляется, стаскивая с себя сине-гранатовую футболку, но стоит только Роналду приблизиться вплотную, как парень отвлекается, отстраняется от мальчика и начинает причитать. Он говорит медленно, на смеси португальского и испанского, буквально повторяя мысли мадридиста. И именно из _его_ уст это звучит разумно. Именно он заставляет почувствовать себя еще большим дерьмом, чем Крис чувствовал себя до этого, несколько минут назад. Месси складывает руки на обнаженной груди, кивая на деревянное изножье кровати. Вингер делает шаг, останавливаясь в указанном месте, но этого недостаточной: вот прохладные пальцы касаются его плеч, проводят вниз, до локтей, тогда он может почувствовать, как сильно Лионель хочет завести его руки за спину, но лишь побуждает ухватиться за гладкий поручень, побуждает в упор смотреть на сына, пока… пока Лео прижимается к нему всем телом, вгрызаясь зубами в кожу на спине — теперь Криштиану раздет полностью, даже не замечая того момента, когда это случилось. 

— И не смей кричать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он, — Роналду готов поклясться, что Лионель с явственным презрением кивнул на ребенка, — проснулся?

Криштиану отрицательно мотает головой, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а точнее шевелясь, насколько того позволяет гипс. Каталонец оглаживает его бока, чуть оттягивая тело назад, заставляя склониться, зажмуриться и ждать, пока он сделает именно то, что хочет, но ведь и сам португалец… Но только не здесь. Не так. Он бы вернулся в тот подвал, без сопротивления, но не готов к тому, чтобы над ним… надругались? Прямо над постелью Криша, над постелью сына, ради которого он пошел на все это. 

Лео же не задумывается о последствиях, он полностью поглощен собственными мыслями, стаскивая с себя шорты, с новой силой вонзая зубы в и без того истерзанную кожу лопаток, которая помнит и шершавые стены в том помещении, и пол в гараже. Роналду морщится, он со свистом втягивает воздух, но не решает выдыхать, потому что если сделает это, то вскрикнет, или будет стонать? Он и сам не уверен в том, что чувствует, ведь прикосновения каталонца обжигают и холодят одновременно, а этот резонанс сводит с ума, не дает здраво мыслить и судить о происходящем так, как он мог делать это раньше. 

Пальцы немеют, задница непроизвольно поджимается, когда Лионель разводит ягодицы Криштиану, набирая в рот слюны и сплевывая на отверстие — тогда Роналду вновь готов почувствовать, как аргентинец разрывает его изнутри, как по бедрам течет кровь, а затем все тело саднит, и эта боль концентрируется в одном многострадальном месте, которое Крис с удовольствием проклял бы. 

А ребенок продолжает спать, он не дергается, даже не шевелится. Просто лежит, отчего сердце португальца начинает биться быстрее. Что если… что если сын уже мертв? Что если все это очередная уловка? Тогда Месси ведет себя странно даже для него — он бы не стал скрывать подобное, а скорее привел Роналду и заставил бы смотреть, как он убивает его _жизнь_. С каждой секундой он все отчетливее ощущает острые зубы на своей спине, ощущает, как сводит лопатки, лишь бы избавиться от мокрого рта Лионеля, терзающего его тело. Ноги, обездвиженные и затекшие, норовят сломаться даже будучи намертво зафиксированными. Криштиану просто прогибается, но каждая его эта попытка устроить себя поудобнее венчается пронзительным хрустом, боль от которого пронизывает каждую конечность.

Крис неподвижен. Он жмурится, когда острый язык пробегается по багровым вмятинам, оставленным на смуглой коже. Они пощипывают, превращаются в синяки, которые потом расплываются по всей спине, принимающей какой-то темный, почти черный оттенок, нездоровый, больной. Лео неразговорчив, и это никак не вяжется с тем, сколько грязи он наболтал в тот раз — единственное, что от него можно услышать, это приглушенное, грудное рычание, будто он хочет, просто нестерпимо желает добиться того, чтобы Роналду истекал кровью, чтобы пить ее, умываться ей, но борется сам с собой, отрываясь от вингера на самом пике, когда клыки вот-вот прогрызут в мужчине дыру. Это выматывает, и возбуждает одновременно, как страшно бы ни было. Да и несмотря на то, _как_ поступал Лионель, он никогда не пытался убить, и всегда выполнял собственные обещания, которые давал взамен на обещания Криштиану. То действительно было игрой, кровавой, но игрой, пока мадридист не захотел большего — и примером тому стало клокочущее недовольство, грубые взгляды и молчание — _Бенитес не кричал_ , когда как сам мужчина просто вопил. 

Месси чуть отстраняется, еще больше разводя ягодицы португальца, побуждая его расставить ноги шире, наклониться… Но, подождав лишь пару мгновений и не дождавшись нужного результата, парень резко толкается в него, придерживая основание стоящего колом члена пальцами. Крис шипит, но молчит. Он не _может_ позволить себе поддаться ощущением и выразить то, что он почувствовал. Все его тело горит, даже глазам больно, а Лео не позволяет привыкнуть. Его зубы вновь кусают напряженную спину, тогда как бедра качаются размашисто, вбиваясь в вингера. Тот с большим усилием держится прямо, пытается сделать так, чтобы кровать шаталась, пытается не смотреть на сына, но глаза от жжения наливаются слезами. Так проходит несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Роналду оказывается на грани. Лионель не столь нежен, как был в прошлый раз, ведь на кон поставлено больше, и, о, как же он счастлив! когда Криштиану начинает стонать, сначала отрывисто, а затем несдержанно. Он мучается так, как ни мучился никогда — его будто потрошат живьем, не давая возможности сделать передышку. И… итогом ко всему этому будет являться то, чего мужчина так старательно добивался.

Крик.

Он истошный, гортанный, с хрипотцой. 

Он кричит, зажмуриваясь, не смотря на Криша. Он кричит и уже не чувствует Месси в себе, хотя тот продолжает двигаться, достаточно быстро, чтобы в темноте можно было различить его толчки, но звук ударяющихся друг о друга тел говорит об обратном.

Роналду успокаивается не так быстро, как того хотелось бы. Он продолжает хныкать, скулить, а затем снова вскрикивать, но самое ужасающее для него то, что ребенок так и не двигается с места, будто не слышит того, что происходит прямо перед ним. Открой он глаза, как увидел бы, что отца, обездвиженного прочным гипсом, имеет прямой соперник. До чего это могло бы довести мальчика, представить сложно, но все это… все это кажется ненастоящим. Все эти укусы, сочащийся покрасневший член, больно врезающийся в изножье кровати. Криштиану не знал. Он не думал, что предупреждение Месси будет являться угрозой. Не знал, что в подобный момент будет счастлив — ребенок не реагирует. Весь дом будто замер… Но есть вещи, которые могут оживить кого и что угодно. Есть вещи, есть люди, а есть такие, как Месси, но это является чем-то за гранью понимания. Может, их вовсе не существует, может, Крис просто спит, но лишь до тех пор, пока аргентинец вновь не рыкает что-то предупреждающе-угрожающее, а затем, огладив ладонью правую лопатку, сгибает пальцы, врезаясь ногтем в кожу. 

Указательный палец проникает под кожу, опаляет, и Крис срывается уже на животный визг. Он мог сравнивать _ту_ боль с чем угодно, считая ее невыносимой, и был дураком. Вот. Вот что может его погубить. А именно — поспешные выводы. Месси что-то чертит, неотрывно ведя рукой, прожигая Роналду чуть ли не насквозь, отчего его голос, его крик, превращается в бесконечный, сплошной звук, едва не разрывающий барабанные перепонки. Лионель больше ничего не говорит, только продолжает двигаться в обессилившем португальце, продолжает играть с его выдержкой, царапая ногтями раскрывшуюся рану, из которой тоненькими струйками бежит черная кровь. И края у той раны такие же черные. Они черные, как глаза Лео. Черные, как наслаждение, которое Криштиану получал, играя с тренером и отплачивая ему за все прегрешения. Они такие же черные, как и он сам. Вот только… мужчина все еще отказывается в это верить.


End file.
